Bound & Touched
by Juniper11
Summary: Ch. 56 "I'll make you wish you could burn those hands of yours in the fiery pits of hell." ItaSasuSakuKaka
1. Confession

**_A/N: You're probably wondering why am I starting another story. Well the truth is...I'm not. This is a compilation of stories that I've written that are on other sites or have been sitting on my computer for when I just can't focus on anything else. They're mainly Sakura stories as well as drabbles. The drabbles come in three series. Touch, Dysfunctional, and Bound. The others, like this particular chapter, are just stories that I've come up with and never posted on FFN. _**

**_So this is the first. This was my original entry for the LJ Tell-Tale Heart Competition that I DIDN'T submit. _**

**_Confession_**

**_KakaSaku...  
><em>**

Confess—is what I have done and I will say that if you were me you would have done the same. You don't know how penetrating his gaze was as he looked into my eyes that for the life of me could not hold a bit of innocence—because there was none. I had done it and yet I had not and that is what leads us into my tale of half-truths and half lies.

He knocked on my door late one Saturday evening while the moon was high and the stars littered the sky. I had not expected him—at least not that night but some other in the unforeseeable future. As I opened the door and raised my head to take in his visage I was certain of one thing as I had not been certain of any other.

He knew.

It was why he was there staring at me with that lone, calculating eye. Why didn't he say anything?

The silence was unusual and stifling. Or was it that I should speak first? I instigated this whole thing but what should I say? What should I do?

No, I was overreacting. How would he know that it was me? Anyone could have done it. I needed to calm down before I blew the whole thing. Or maybe I should blow it…I did it because I wanted him to know it was me. I wanted him to come searching for me…but this was too soon. I didn't expect it to happen quite this fast.

I was hardly prepared.

I cleared my throat and shifted from side to side wary for the first time in my life of the man before me. Over the years we had grown close. I could honestly call him friend but if that were really true I shouldn't have done it. I knew this man, and a single act of stupidity could ruin our friendship forever. Yet I committed that act anyway. Does this mean that I didn't value what we had? I'd like to think not but…I was selfish…but he knew that. He could forgive that, couldn't he?

_Couldn't he?_

We stood in the entryway of my door for what seemed like eternity, but was perhaps only seconds before he asked that first damning question.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

Had I known then what I know now I would have said no. But I didn't have that knowledge so instead of replying verbally, I stepped to the side well aware of the sound of his light footsteps as he entered my home with the grace that befit the man called the Copy Ninja. The beat of my heart resounded in the room that held only the two of us. I closed the door behind him and the click of the door was loud startling me. I jumped a bit before I managed to calm myself. My lips were dry and my throat parched yet still I managed to produce a little moisture and run my tongue across my chapped lips in a futile attempt to ease the discomfort in them. Then I turned to face him only to find that he wasn't even paying me the slightest bit of attention.

I was overreacting. He didn't know it was me. I still had some time left before he figured it out. With that thought in mind I took a moment to study him and felt an ache in my chest at just the sight. I don't know why. It seemed silly, really. His hands were just in his pockets and his jounin jacket was missing making him a pretty picture in my home. I thought to question him on the absence of his jacket, but the fact was I was more curious as to his sudden appearance on my doorstep.

His eye ran over my apartment with a curious light within it. It was the first time he had been here. In actuality, I hadn't been aware that he even knew where I lived. Whenever we spent anytime together it was generally out on the town or at his place—never mine. It was something I never questioned as it seemed to me that a woman bringing a man home was a very intimate thing-a level that we weren't on. So I guessed it was only natural for him to have a certain curiosity about the place where I lived.

"So, what brings you here?" I finally managed to get out. "Do we have a mission?"

He turned back to me then and just a single glance managed to make my heart beat faster and I was certain then that he knew and was just being damnably teasing with his continued silence but then he answered my question.

"You know why I'm here."

It was the way he said it. The confidence, the certainty all a testament that my earlier actions were irrational and not well thought out. I should have known better. I'm a _ninja _for goodness sakes! To have been caught this quickly was something of a disgrace. My shoulders slumped; ready for him to tell me the words that I expected to hear out of his mouth from the moment the plan struck me, from the moment I opened the door.

"Why don't you have a seat? I'll make some tea."

He glanced at me for a moment and I could tell that he was a bit impatient to hear my side of the story but for the sake of our friendship—whatever was left of it—he took a seat, and waited quietly.

You can't really drag out making tea, but I tried. For the effort I should've gotten an 'A'. The look on Kakashi's face, however, when I returned with a tray of tea, told me that I failed miserably. Still, he was quiet as I sat his tea before him and for some reason I found that worse than if he had just shouted accusations my way. As I busied myself with my own tea he took a sip of his while I was distracted by my own meandering thoughts.

"Was it you?" He wanted confirmation. I could easily lie but would it be enough to convince him? Did I want this forever between us? No, no I didn't and so I closed my eyes at the question. I was hoping that I could in some way wash it from existence but when I opened them I realized it wasn't to be. It was the elephant that was standing in the room between us. A great, big, huge one—yellow with pink spots.

It was, indeed, a question but it was also more of a demand for an answer and a statement that he wasn't leaving until I gave him one. It was amazing the wealth of things that the man could say with just a few simple words.

I sat my tea down slowly and clasped my hands together. The blood in my body rushed through my veins faster and faster. It ran a marathon through my body as it flooded my ears and for a moment or two I couldn't hear anything but it.

It was time. This was the moment that I had been waiting for. The opportunity to _confess _my deed.

"It was me. I did it."

I watched as his whole demeanor changed. His face that was under normal circumstances was kind even if a bit aloof turned cold and angry and I found myself shocked. Of all the reactions I had not even put anger on the list and I found myself hurt at it. It was that very anger that caused the words to tumble forth from my lips before I had the chance to think them through.

"I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I had to tell you. I know it was cowardly to put it in a letter, but I didn't think you would put it together so quickly since I didn't sign my name to it. I certainly didn't think you'd be mad but it isn't it natural Kakashi? For two people who spend as much time as we do together…isn't it natural for me to have fallen in love with you? To want to be with you? I know you're a loner. I know you're not looking for a relationship. But would you begrudge me the little bit of release that my little letter gave me?"

"I—"

"It's fine. I can take your rejection. I understand it even. At least now I know where I stand and I don't regret that. It's better than not knowing. It's better than hoping and wishing for things that will never be. I'm glad that I didn't put myself through that. So now that we've got things all cleared up you can leave. I know where I stand and I won't bother you anymore."

I rose to my feet and pointed to the door and after a tense moment of silence Kakashi rose too. I kept my eyes straight ahead as he headed to the door. I counted the seconds until he was gone but those seconds dragged on. I was well aware that the door had not yet opened. If I turned my head I would have seen that he was just standing in front of it as if waiting for me to say something more, but there was nothing else to say. My hopes had already been dashed to little pieces. All I wanted was to be left alone with the broken little pieces of my heart so I could figure out a way to put it back together again.

My wished wasn't to be granted. Not yet at least. He had something to say as well and he was not one to be ignored or denied when he had something important to share. As much as I wanted to be childish and throw my hands over my ears and ignore him I was unable to. In fact, I heard his words loud and clear before he left me to myself to think on his departing statement.

"You should know that I only came to ask you if you were the one who had taken Icha Icha Tactics out of my apartment. However, it seems you were not." I could almost hear the smirk on his lips as he gave his departing statement. "If you'll excuse me I believe I have something more…interesting to read."

My brain stopped functioning. It betrayed me in a moment where I needed it greatly. I stood frozen in my spot as the door opened and closed signaling his exit. My eyes were round and my mouth was slightly agape. The world around me came crashing down on my shoulders and I sank to my knees unable to bear the strain. My hands rose of their own accord as if they could hide me from all that had just occurred but it was a fool's errand.

I told the tale of my heart in the most unorthodox of ways while writing a love letter that had to be the most embarrassing. My day had just gone from bad to worse and so I turned and made my way to my bed determined not to get out of it again.

Of course, Kakashi returned a short while later to…help me with this endeavor.


	2. Touch: Part I

_Drabble Series: __**Touch**_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka_

_Genre: AU Nonmassacre_

_"You're so proud of those hands of yours." He paused coughing up blood as he stared at her with hate filled eyes. Sakura returned the glare, panting heavily as she prepared herself for one last attack in order to take him down. "I'll make you wish you could burn those hands in the fiery pits of hell." He spat out venomously. _

_Inner Sakura screamed at her shrilly to finish the lunatic before his hands completed his jutsu. Sakura's mind worked madly to think of the a way to counter him , but she was too late. He completed the jutsu and stared at her for a moment with a wicked grin gracing his lips before he collapsed to the ground and died at her feet…._

:::

_**Touch**_

_**:::**_

Hatake Kakashi was bored. Normally when faced with fits of boredom he would pull out his trusty sidekick Icha Icha Paradise or Tactics, depending upon which one he happened to have that day, and read for a while losing himself in the intriguing characters of his novel. Unfortunately, every now and then Kakashi found himself faced with times where he just didn't feel like reading. He wanted to do something, anything else to occupy his time. It didn't have to be something major-just a little something to change up his day a bit.

Thankfully, Haruno Sakura took that moment to walk through the village gates. Kakashi idly noted how tired she looked. He remembered that it was her first solo mission since becoming a jounin. Of course, she would be tired since she wasn't used to not having her teammates there to rely on.

He had to admit he was proud of her. She wasn't an Uchiha who had the blessing of a pair of eyes that could wreak havoc upon the world nor was she a Kyuubi container with infinite amounts of power. She was just Sakura and she worked hard to make herself into the kunoichi she was today.

Kakashi changed direction and headed towards Sakura. As he moved closer he saw that she was actually rather dirty looking. In fact, it looked like she hadn't washed in days. This was rather unusual since Sakura was known to be rather compulsive about her cleanliness. He supposed it was probably a tough mission—however she made it home safely and that was what mattered…well that and the fact that she completed the mission.

He was almost upon her when her emerald eyes turned in his direction. Kakashi almost hesitated in approaching her. It seemed as if her eyes glowed for a moment. It was a bit eerie but once he blinked his eye he realized his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said by way of greeting.

"Ah, Sakura. I see you made it home safely."

"Of course I did." Sakura said with an impish grin, and tossing her hair a bit. The pride in those two movements left him know choice but to burst her bubble as soon as possible…because it would be the fun thing to do. "Did you doubt it for a moment?"

Kakashi raised his hand and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well…"

Sakura's eye twitched for a brief moment giving Kakashi enough time to realize if he wanted to stay out of the hospital he'd better move immediately-which he did only to realize that she hadn't moved at all and was simply smirking at him. He supposed that was punishment enough to her for teasing him but he wasn't about to let her have the last laugh.

Kakashi made his way over to Sakura's side and reached out and ruffled her hair-which had been his intention the whole time since he knew how much she hated it. Sakura scowled and swatted his hand away.

"I'm headed to the Tower." Sakura said the irritation still heavy in her voice. Kakashi's eye creased ever so slightly at the disgruntled tone. He silently mused on the joys of annoying the younger generation. "Are you headed my way?" Kakashi looked at her a noticed that her eyes were that eerie green color again. Was it something about the way the sun shone in her eyes? Kakashi glanced up at the sky briefly and then back at Sakura.

Sakura's tongue darted out wetting her lips while she waited for his response and he suddenly couldn't remember the question. After a while she became frustrated and immediately started walking away. She glanced back once at him and Kakashi felt something stir within him…and he followed her.

:::

He found himself curious as to why the Copy Ninja was trailing behind his student. The way he followed behind her, his eyes never leaving her form was a bit odd. If he didn't know better he'd swear that the man was completely unaware of his surroundings. It bothered Itachi and he wasn't sure why.

Itachi blinked slowly once the sole female member of Team Kakashi bumped into his younger brother. Sasuke's arms darted out to catch her to stop her inevitable descent to the ground. Her hands wrapped around Sasuke's forearms clutching them tightly.

Her voice drifted up to his ears.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"Hn."

A smirk formed on Itachi's lips at his younger brother's expressiveness. Sasuke's arms dropped to his side as if just realizing that his hands were still on her person. In reality Itachi was sure that he had indeed _just_ realized that he was still touching her.

"So…where are you headed?" Itachi's brow rose at the girl's gentle prodding. Sasuke hated when people questioned him about his intentions. Would Sasuke snap on her as he was wont to do with countless others? The answer to the question surprised Itachi.

Sasuke looked down into Sakura's eyes for a moment and the expression that crossed his face was almost…hungry…for lack of a better word. The expression was gone as quickly as it crossed his face and Itachi wondered what it meant. Was he interested in the Haruno girl? That would be unusual since he had always expressed a distinct dislike of the girl. When had that changed? Had he been _that_ absent in his younger brother's life? Itachi found the thought slightly troubling.

"Training." Sasuke said simply.

"Oh. Well, I'm headed to the Tower to report to the Hokage. I'll see you and Naruto later?"

Sasuke nodded his head curtly and proceeded to walk away-only he didn't. Itachi frowned when Sasuke had only taken a few steps away from the Haruno girl before he turned around and began to follow her much like Kakashi was currently following her. They were being discreet about it, but there was something decidedly creepy about their actions. Itachi mused that it could be part of the weird training regime that Team Kakashi went through, but something told him that he should probably follow the duo-or trio- just to make sure he was correct.

:::

A grin flickered across Sakura's face as she left the Hokage's office. Mission completed. Pride welled up in her chest at the completion of her first solo mission. It had been challenging, taxing, and although she was tired she was still a little pumped. She briefly considered joining Sasuke and Naruto for the training that were undoubtedly about to undergo but then realized that she really wasn't up to snuff with the type of training they were likely to do in her current condition. There was no way she was going to allow them to wipe the floor with her.

Sakura raised her arms above her head stretching her body a bit before making her way out of the building. She had just taken a step outside of the building when one Uchiha Itachi blocked her path. Sakura stepped to the side allowing him to pass, but when he simply moved with her she frowned. Obviously, he wanted to speak to her but she wasn't certain as to why.

"Is there something I can help you with Uchiha-san?"

She wasn't close to Itachi-although many people believed she was. The honest truth was she barely said anything to the man-even when she treated him in the hospital-although, he did seem to appreciate the fact that she never tried to force conversation between the two of them. She'd never do that. She knew how Sasuke felt about idle chatter and she was certain his older brother was cut from the same cloth. In fact, dealing with the Uchiha family in general was typically the same.

"Yes, I was wondering about your training regime with your teammates."

"Eh?" Sakura said wondering why Uchiha Itachi of all people would care about the method of training she used with her team. He was one of the most highly skilled ninjas in the village. What did he need her team for? In fact, she should be considering asking him about _his _training but she wasn't that bold and she was certain that Sasuke would in no way appreciate those actions.

"Is it common for you and your teammates to…try and ambush each other?"

Sakura's brow furrowed at the odd question. "No…although Naruto is known to sneak up on people at odd times. Why? Is he lurking about?" Sakura glanced around looking for the tell-tale signs of orange that indicated her knuckleheaded teammate was nearby. They hadn't seen each other for a while and she wouldn't put if past him to ambush her with a bear hug. Sakura began to crack her knuckles in anticipation of such a foolish act.

"No." Itachi said simply. Sakura watched alarmed when his eyes darted around him as if scanning the area for a threat. Her skin began to crawl as alarm raced through her system.

"Wha-" Itachi held up a hand effectively silencing her. Sakura opened her mouth to question him anyway when she felt the door push against her knocking her off balance. Itachi immediately moved to catch her.

The last thing Sakura remembered after that was peering into Itachi's face and thinking he had the most beautiful lips she had ever seen.


	3. Between Love & Hate

One of my patients sent me this email with like 500 songs in it and as I was 'thumbing' through it I found this song that I hadn't heard in like forever. It's called 'A Thin Line Between Love and Hate'. The first time I heard it I died laughing because they lyrics were the absolute truth.

_A one shot only. _

Title: Between Love and Hate

Pairing: Sasu/Saku

Genre: **Time Travel**

* * *

><p>Twelve year old Sasuke Uchiha lay unmoving on his hospital bed-not that he could actually move. He was in too much pain to do something that foolish. Instead, he lay thinking on the recent events that landed him in this situation. Or more pointedly-Sakura Haruno.<p>

It had been his intent to leave this place, this Village Hidden in the Leaves to join Orochimaru. There was one thing that Orochimaru could give him that would aid him in defeating his brother-power. He was walking on that road out the village. The night was silent as if it was holding it's breath to see if he would really and truly leave. That was when she appeared. She stood in his way, stopped him, begged him to stay, asked him to take her with him.

The tears in her eyes had shimmered in the moonlight and the honest truth was he was slightly moved by her words and by the beauty of the tears that she would actually shed for him-but not enough to change his mind. She threatened to yell and that was when he appeared behind her intent upon knocking her out so he could be free of everything that bound him to that place, and make his escape. He opened his mouth to thank her for her care, her concern, and for just being her when she moved faster than he had ever seen her move whirling around on her feet and uttered a clear and malicious, "Fuck your 'thank you.'" and then knocked him the hell out.

She thereafter waited for him to regain consciousness and proceeded to beat the hell out of him again.

The turn of events, needless to say, surprised the would-be avenger. He had thought that no one's actions at this point in his life could surprise him. But he was wrong on so many levels.

He had always thought Sakura weak.

He had always thought she was someone that needed to be taken care of.

He had always thought that she wasn't worth his time.

But she wasn't weak.

She didn't need to be taken care of.

She was more than worth his time.

But more important than all of that was the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was certain that he had fallen in love when her fist connected with his face. He fell even deeper when he regained consciousness and she beat the hell out of him again.

So, yes, Sasuke lay in his hospital bed musing over past events until he came to a conclusion that made him certain that he was slightly insane.

Maybe avenging his clan could wait awhile...at least until he had a few kids.


	4. Touch: Part 1 point 2 5

_Drabble Series: __**Touch**_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka_

_Genre: AU Nonmassacre_

Her eyes glazed over briefly before they focused once more upon his lips. Why was she suddenly fascinated with them? Were they as soft as they looked? Would she be shameless if she asked could she find out? Sakura's tongue darted out revealing the small pink appendage as it moistened her bottom lip. Unexplainable heat surged through her body and she ached—how she ached for something that she wanted this man to give her.

He never knew how riveted she had become with his lips since he had become enamored with hers. She was teasing him, beckoning him to taste her. She had taken her gauntlet and thrown it down, not knowing that he was not a man to back down from a challenge—especially not a delectable one.

He didn't know if anyone was about. In fact, he didn't care. What mattered was that he wanted—no, _needed _to touch her and he did so. One arm slid around her waist resting at the small of her back. Her breath caught and her brilliant green eyes widened but she didn't draw away. Instead, she leaned into him.

Itachi tilted his head downward and studied her face wondering how he had not noticed before the beauty that was constantly before him. Her long lashes brushed her cheeks as she blinked up at him waiting, anticipating his next move but he was not a man to rush things. In fact, he preferred to prolong the pleasure of having her in his arms and flush against his body. Her firm breasts were pressed against his chest and he decided immediately that she was the perfect fit for him.

When he could wait no longer he slowly lowered his head and met her lips briefly. She slumped against him as if her legs would no longer support her but really they didn't need to since if she couldn't walk he'd hold her up. If she couldn't see he'd be her eyes. If she couldn't speak he'd be her voice. Because nothing outside of her was important.

Sakura didn't know who was the first to notice they had an audience. She turned her head and suddenly found herself staring into Sasuke's eyes. She whispered his name and her hand inadvertently reached out for him, wanting to touch him but Itachi's arm tightened around her to a point that was almost painful. She cried out but made no attempt to leave his embrace. She didn't want to. She couldn't think of a reason why she should.

She felt heat at her back and knew for some reason that it was her sensei. She smiled utterly content before wrapping her arms around Itachi's waist and holding him as tightly as he held her. Still, she stared at Sasuke who looked as if he was having some sort of internal debate. She let her eyes fill with all the yearning she felt for him and said simply, "Please."

And he came to her.


	5. Dysfunctional:  Humming

_**Series: Dysfunctional**_

_**Pairing: SasuSaku**_

_**Warning: Dark humor**_

_Humming_

Sakura was in a good mood. However those that knew the woman she had become knew that wasn't necessarily a good thing. In fact, it was probably a down right bad thing.

Sasuke and Sakura had been married for almost three years now. They weren't even married a year before Sakura asked for a divorce. That was when she found out the archaic rule stating that no one who married into the Uchiha clan was allowed a divorce.

Let's clarify. Sasuke could divorce Sakura but the opposite was impossible. When Sakura asked for a divorce she had received a whole hearted 'Hell no' from Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura, thereafter, had sought to divorce Sasuke on her own with less than fruitful results. So they were still married and with each day that passed Sakura hated Sasuke a wee bit more-and that was putting it nicely.

"Sakura," Ino asked as Sakura hummed merrily across the table from her. Her foot tapped lightly and a glow illuminated her face. She hadn't seen one on Sakura's face in a long time. A part of her wanted to be happy for Sakura but…."What happened? Did Sasuke grant you a divorce?"

Sakura blinked taken aback that Ino had come to such a conclusion. "Hell, no. That bastard will keep me chained to him until he keels over-which I hope is soon." A faraway look crossed Sakura's face. "I keep hoping for that one missing-nin to come across him while he's on a mission and off him making me a merry widow." Sakura grinned after her statement clapping her hands together with unholy glee and Ino shuddered discreetly in response. As time passed Sakura...and Sasuke as well, became creepier and creepier.

Sakura began humming once more and Ino was certain that she knew the tune and it was bothering her that she couldn't figure it out. She was well versed when it came to music and she knew a vast majority of the songs out there but this one tune was eluding her.

"Sakura Uchiha!"

Sakura glanced up at the ANBU operative that was suddenly at their table.

"Yes?" Sakura said, sounding a bit eager.  
><em><br>_"I'm afraid the Uchiha district has burned down. Your husband, of course, survived but I'm afraid everything else is gone." Sakura visibly wilted.

"Oh. What a shame." Ino had a feeling that she wasn't talking about the fact that the Uchiha district had burned down. Sakura rose to her feet. "I'm sorry Ino but I must go see why my husband is still al-" Sakura coughed. "See if my husband is alright. We'll lunch some other time."

Ino nodded and watched quietly as Sakura walked off with the ANBU operative whistling the ditty that Ino suddenly realized what the lyrics were.

_"Burn, baby burn. Disco inferno."_


	6. Touch: 1 point 5

_Drabble Series: __**Touch**_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka_

_Genre: AU Non-massacre_

* * *

><p>They went to her apartment since the time it took to get there was the shortest and <em>time<em> was of the essence. She burned hot, brilliant, and bright. And she knew as well as she lived that if someone didn't do something about the flames then she'd surely die.

She wasn't sure who it was but someone slammed the door shortly after they all but ran for the refuge that her home provided. She didn't think twice about throwing herself into Sasuke's awaiting arms and she laughed when he caught her with ease. It was something she had always wanted to do—toss herself into Sasuke's arms and feel them wrap around her. His hands settled upon her rear lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist grinding her hips against his slightly so that he'd know exactly what she wanted. He rewarded her with a nip at her neck which caused her to loll her head to the side and give him easy access to the area. His lips were warm and quite possibly rivaled his brother in terms of softness but all that was forgotten when she remembered her sensei.

Somewhere along the way he had lost his shirt-although this was no problem for her. Her eyes raked over that delicious skin hungrily. She had seen his bare chest before but she never took the time to appreciate the work of art that was before her. It amazed her how often people took things for granted. Sakura let out a yelp when she felt Sasuke bite down hard against her skin—probably as punishment for not paying attention to his amorous actions. She turned her head and looked into his obsidian orbs that were even darker once laced with passion. Sakura's lips parted in wonder and Sasuke took advantage of the act and covered her lips with his own.

Sasuke lacked the finesse of his brother but what he lacked in skill he more than made up for just by being him. Stars exploded behind Sakura's eyes as she felt someone rip her shirt from her body. The cool air did wicked things to her body. Her hands reached down and tugged at the waistband of Sasuke's pants but she felt herself being lifted and pulled away. She struggled initially, not wanting to be away from Sasuke, until she heard him murmuring her name against her neck. Something about the vibrations of his voice drove her wild. Sakura turned around and looked up at Kakashi's still masked face. She raised her hand slowly, hesitantly before asking, "May I?"

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers and his eye creased in a smile that made her heart flutter before replying with, "You may."

It seemed almost wrong to unmask him. To Sakura for years his mask _was_ his face and if she removed it then she'd reveal a stranger. It made her uneasy. Kakashi seemed to sense her thoughts and so he captured her smaller hand in his and rose it up to his face placing it lightly against his cheek. His lone eye reassured her that everything would be okay. It even told her she was making a big deal out of nothing. So Sakura paused for only a second more before pulling the fabric away and revealing what had been so closely guarded for years and years.

She died a little on the inside when she saw him for the first time. It was a waste, really, to hide his face. His skin was flawless although he did have a five o' clock shadow forming on his face. That was okay though she felt it gave him a bit of character making him more masculine than pretty. His lips began to curl in a smile revealing teeth that were straight and pearly in appearance. His nose wasn't completely straight but she knew that was because of a mission they had a few years back where he was injured and was too stubborn to let her see the injury and so she had been too stubborn to heal him properly. She immediately berated herself for her foolishness.

Sakura sighed and raised her hands to cup his face in her palms. "You are mine." She whispered and he didn't deny her claim instead he took her lips for his as well and Sakura realized that she had inadvertently saved the best for last. In the blink of an eye Kakashi went caveman-barbarian on her with his kiss. He coaxed her, dominated her, and brought her back to primitive times where men clubbed women over the head and dragged them off with them. Sakura was more than willing to be dragged away however Kakashi chose not to use that method. Instead, he swept her up into his arms and took her to her bed.

She didn't even realize that Itachi and Sasuke followed close behind.


	7. Bound:  I'm sorry but what?

_**Series: Bound**_

_**Pairing: KakaSaku**_

**Genre: AU-Nonmasscre**

"I'm sorry, but what?"

It was a question that was on all their minds but Sakura was the one to ask it first. She wasn't sure if it was because she was the one that was in shock the least or if she was just the most vocal—wait, it couldn't be that, Naruto was always the most vocal so that just meant she didn't know what was going on in the brain of her mentor.

Tsunade's golden eyes narrowed on her apprentice and Sakura almost shivered in response. She wouldn't have asked if she hadn't been truly perplexed. "The Council has decided that too many ninja in this village are single. Clans are dying out and the use of birth control and other contraceptives have been adopted a little too religiously. So a technique called hand fasting has been proposed."

"What's that Granny?" Tsunade's eyes flashed in warning at the hyperactive ninja because of the use of the "unwarranted" nickname but the look was ignored as it often was until she decided to send him through a window or wall or whatever was handy at the time.

"It's a trial marriage, idiot, for a year. If at the end of the year if the two want to end the marriage because of incompatibly reasons then they can—unless a child is conceived. Then you're stuck with each other forever."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with us?" Naruto said, scratching his head puzzled.

"The entire village has always had its eyes on your team. If you fall in line the others will follow suit." Tsunade explained.

"We're guinea pigs." Sakura whispered horrified. Tsunade paused for a brief second before replying with a grave, "Yes."

"You can't do this Granny!"

"Actually, I can. If it means keeping Clans from dying out, keeping bloodlines from being lost." At the enraged look that flickered across more than one face Tsunade held up her hand placating. "It's only for a year and it's only to encourage some of the others to actually marry."

"So it's like a mission." Sakura stated starting to calm down a little bit.

"No, Sakura it's not. I want the three of you to actually try to make this work. It may be difficult but from what I hear that's marriage but in the long run it could work and you could be happy." Sakura shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"Who would you have us hand fast with?" Sasuke, who was surprisingly the calmest of the all asked. Sakura wished he hadn't asked the question. She didn't want to know…unless she somehow ended up with…him. But she had a feeling that wouldn't be the case and if it wasn't….

She was already feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Naruto you will be paired with Yamanaka Ino." Sakura's jaw dropped open. That was the last person she ever expected to hear. It would be more logical to put Hinata with Naruto. The Hyuuga already had an undying affection for the Kyuubi container and she was the perfect balance for Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama, wouldn't Hyuuga Hinata be a better fit for Naruto?" Naruto glanced at Sakura with a frown and Sakura knew he was puzzled as to why she would actually offer a suggestion for the madness but truly if they were going to be stuck in this she wanted at least one of them to find some sort of happiness and she truly believed that Naruto could be happy with Hinata.

"It was considered, Sakura, however it was decided that it would be best if Naruto was matched with the Yamanaka Clan."

"Ino won't be happy about this." Sakura said biting her bottom lip.

"You're right. She wasn't happy when she was informed. However, she's a big girl and she can take care of herself. Now, Sasuke, you will be paired with Tenten."

Sasuke blinked slowly. "Who is that?"

Sakura stared at Tsunade in shock. Even though a part of her knew that she wouldn't be the one chosen to be with Sasuke it still hurt. A million tiny little knives forced their way to her heart but Sakura resolved she wouldn't cry. It would be foolish to cry over a man who belonged to another woman.

"She's on the team with Hyuuga Neji." Tsunade explained with patience that no one knew she had. Recognition shone in Sasuke's eyes before he frowned. "My family won't accept a kunoichi who shows no capability of greatness."

"Your family will accept who I tell them to. I am the Hokage of this village—not the Uchiha Clan. We wouldn't be in this situation if the Clans hadn't stopped feeling the need to produce children shortly after your generation. As it stands you, Uchiha Sasuke, are the youngest member of your clan which is unacceptable." When Tsunade was certain that no more words would issue forth from Sasuke's mouth she turned to Sakura.

"Sakura you will be paired with Kakashi." There was a pause before three voices yelled simultaneously, "Kakashi!"


	8. Dysfunctional:  Therapist

_**Series: Dysfunctional**_

_**Pairing: SasuSaku**_

_**Warnings: Dark humor **_

_**Therapist  
><strong>_

Sasuke stood staring at his wife of three years. His body was trembling with the ache to wrap his fingers around her throat and squeeze the life out of her. Her lips were pursed and the negative attitude that she carried in the way she held her body. She had to be suicidal and he would gladly be her weapon of choice.

"What, Sasuke? What do you have to say?" She placed her hands on her hips and her lips curled into a snarl.

"Is there any particular reason why you tried to burn me alive?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth. His temple throbbed with the effort it took to remain calm throughout the conversation.

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?"

The couple stood in the charred remains of the Uchiha district. The smell of smoke drifted through the air making it hard to breathe. As he inhaled the acrid remains of his familial home he realized that he wouldn't be able to remain calm and there was no point in trying—especially if she was going to try and maintain the innocent act.

"You tried to kill me, you little bitch!"

"See this is what I mean! You take everything I do out of context!"

"You tied me to a bed, doused me in kerosene, and lit the place on fire."

"You would see that way! Our therapist said I should try to connect with you-do things you like. You like fire so I gave you fire!"

"I like setting _other_ people on fire not getting set on fire myself!"

"You're always splitting hairs! It's not like you ever told _me_ that. You never talk to me without it being some sort of argument."

Sasuke took a moment to count to ten before speaking again. "So why didn't you stay? If this was to improve our relationship why didn't you stay?" Sasuke said not believing for a second the load of crap she was tossing his way.

"Well _I _don't like fire."

"Why did you take all your stuff and leave mine behind?"

"My stuff doesn't like fire either."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Just give me a fucking divorce Sasuke!"

"Over my dead body!"

"I can arrange that!" Sakura screamed shrilly to Sasuke's rapidly retreating form.

"Tch! You're attempts at murder are about as good as your ninja skills."

Sakura let out a scream of pure frustration.


	9. Touch: 1 point 7 5

**Series: Touch**

**Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka**

**Author: Juniper11**

He laid her across her bed quickly covering her body with his. Skin met skin and she could feel bits of electricity carouse throughout her body with every touch between them. His hands roamed over her reverentially.

Adoring her.

Worshipping her.

Making her feel more alive than she ever had.

She let out a little whine when Kakashi moved over to the side but her distress was completely forgotten once she realized that he moved over to make room for Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke's hands found her hips and removed her shorts and her underwear exposing her to them fully. Sakura reveled in the feel of his rough hands against her skin.

Time stuttered to a halt while their eyes drunk her in making her desire rise with the need to be touched. Her nipples hardened into little pebbles wanting to be teased and tasted.

Itachi was the first to make a move towards her, taking a single finger and trailing it between the valley of her breasts, down her past her navel before drifting to her sex cupping her and checking her readiness. Her hips bucked against his hand as he teasingly slipped a single digit inside of her causing her eyes to widen and her mouth to open in a silent scream as shudders of pleasure rocketed through her body at the small action.

However, Itachi was a tease. She could see in his eyes that he knew she needed more but he paid no heed to her unspoken request. Instead, he removed that tortuous digit and brought it to his lips, parting them to partake of her sweet nectar. His tongue darted out tasting his finger experimentally before his lips closed over his entire finger sucking on it slowly. Sakura cried out, one hand reaching up to pull him to her but he deftly avoided her hand and let his hand dip back for another taste. He was unable to fulfill his quest as someone else had other plans.

Sakura felt hands spread her thighs wider and her eyes darted down to see Sasuke's head dipping between her legs. His lips roamed over her inner thigh then moved up higher giving small love bites along the way. His teeth pulled at her skin in a way that should have been painful—and truly it was but it was a sweet pain that she'd gladly beg for more of. It wasn't long before she felt him at her core. He blew his breath against her lightly causing Sakura to ensure the neighbors knew his name. The fog that had clouded over her brain briefly cleared when she heard him chuckle in response and awe filled her heart at the sound.

He tasted her experimentally his tongue darting from the base of her sex upward. He shuddered briefly as if he had just partaken of something exquisite and Sakura felt her muscles clench down almost painfully on what wasn't there. She murmured something incomprehensible her hand reaching up to grab something, anything and found Itachi's thigh. Her hand slid up his leg giving it an experimental squeeze. The hard muscle beneath her hand flexed slightly and Sakura made a delighted little sound in the back of her throat. Soon her attention was brought back to her favorite shinobi as his hands slid under her raising her hips slightly and slipped his tongue inside her. She screamed then but the sound was swallowed by Itachi's lips on hers. His free hand guided the one that had been absently stroking his thigh a bit higher until she was wrapping her hand around his arousal. She dully noted that she couldn't recall when he had removed his clothes and a part of her despaired that she could've missed something so wonderful.

A gasp tore its way out of her throat as Sakura as she realized that for someone as taciturn as Sasuke to have such a talented tongue was something of a shock. Sakura's head darted from side to side wondering if the pleasure could get any more intense than it already was.

The answer wasn't long in coming since seconds later she felt Kakashi's hot tongue lavish her nipple with his undivided attention. Itachi soon joined him and the differences between the two men drove her to a cliff of insanity that she'd gladly jump off-twice. Kakashi slowly lapped at her nipple pulling at slowly, leisurely like time was of no importance while Itachi mouthed her whole breast sucking on it hard as if it would escape him if given the chance. Sakura's hands flew up and entangled themselves into each man's hair pulling it slightly.

Their positions shifted, though she was barely aware of it. Soon, Kakashi was between her thighs, while the Uchiha brothers lay at her sides. Sasuke kissed her lips and she could taste her essence decorating his tongue. She felt the head of Kakashi's cock brush at her entrance. She felt a hand, she assumed it was Itachi's, move down and brush against her clit teasing it slowly while Kakashi slid inside her inch by agonizing inch.

Soon Kakashi had fully sheath himself inside her and she felt a brief sting before a fullness overtook her causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head. He moved slowly, lazily as if he had all the time in the world making sure every inch of him touched every inch of her. She was dully aware of the way Sasuke buried his face in her hair. She didn't know if it was because he didn't want to see Kakashi screw her senseless or if he just wanted to be closer to her.

She didn't know what Itachi was doing. However, that only lasted for a minute before she turned her head to see Itachi's engorged member in his hand and him stroking it lightly while he watched her actions with Kakashi intently. Her breath caught and before she knew she had tumbled head long into her first male induced orgasm. Ripples of pleasure caught her unawares as her muscles clamped down on Kakashi causing him to cry out, "Sakura, Sakura."

He followed soon after she did and collapsed onto her chest. Their heavy breathing mingled for a moment or two before Sasuke pushed Kakashi off her body and took his place. His lips touched her briefly before her flipped her onto her stomach and brought her up on her hands and knees. Her arms and legs trembled from the force of her previous release but she didn't think Sasuke cared too much about that. After she felt his member teasing her slit she didn't think she cared too much either. He entered her with a force that was almost punishing but her body didn't care and instead of letting out a scream of pain she let out one of pleasure.

Kakashi lazily raised a hand up and tweaked her nipples but she only had a second to focus on that because suddenly Itachi was before her his swollen member in her face. Her eyes met his and a blush dusted across her cheeks. He made no sudden movements but instead looked at her questioningly.

Sakura bit her bottom lip but Sasuke's hoarse command of, "Suck his cock, Sakura," made her shudder. "Take him as deep into your mouth as you can and love it."

Sakura didn't waste another second. Her tongue darted out tentatively flickering over the head earning her a groan. The sound tempted her to be more bold taking the whole tip in her mouth, sucking on it with an enthusiasm that she wasn't aware was within her.

The sensation soon became too much.

Feeling.

Touching.

Tasting.

Her body was in heaven.

Her mind soon followed.

When she awakened she would remember nothing.


	10. Bound:  The Reasons Why

**Series: Bound**

**Pairing: Many**

**Rating: T**

The Hokage stubbornly refused to say anything else after their outburst but to be honest after all the yelling Naruto and Sasuke-mainly Naruto ( Sakura was innocent of all charges)-did she couldn't say that she blamed her. The way they carried on it was like the end of the world and that wasn't true at all.

It was only the end of _her _world.

Sakura didn't know if the Hokage knew that she still carried feelings for Sasuke. She liked to think she kept such things pretty well hidden nowadays. However, she hoped that if she had known then she wouldn't have placed her in this situation.

It all ended when Tsunade roared at them to get the hell out of her office. It was second nature to obey but Sakura made herself stop, stay, and wait. Sasuke raised a brow at her when she didn't follow but she turned her head because she couldn't look at him. It hurt too badly. The door closed behind her two friends and Sakura squared her shoulders and prepared to voice the question that had been choking her to hold in.

"Why wasn't I placed with Sasuke?"

Tsunade was quiet as she studied the young girl that looked at her with pain glazed eyes. She didn't realized what a loaded question she had asked and Tsunade knew that she wasn't ready for the answer.

How do you say that your former sensei threatened to go missing-nin on Konoha if he was placed with anyone but Sakura?

Or how do you say that Sasuke's clan would raise hell at pairing their son with her for something as trivial as the color of your hair and eyes?

You didn't say it. Instead you opted for an answer that would pacify.

"Sakura, for this project, you're better suited for Kakashi."

"I love Sasuke."

Tsunade looked at Sakura steadily and asked a question that she already knew the answer to, a question that it was time for Sakura to face.

"I know you do. But does he love you as well?" Sakura bit her bottom lip and turned her head way from Tsunade's probing look. "Does he?"

"No," Sakura answered after some time. "But he could if I'm given the chance."

"Sakura you've had plenty of time but you didn't take it."

"Because I didn't want him to think I was fawning all over him! I needed him to see that I'm strong; I'm independent and that he could love a woman like me!"

Tsunade sighed softly before saying, "I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura dashed her hands across the tears that streamed down her face. "What if he falls in love with her? What if things work out between them? What do I do then?"

"Sakura stop this." She was falling apart and if she kept going this route the little dignity she had left would be scattered to the winds. The question was whether or not she truly cared.

"Kakashi is a fine man and he, more than any other in this village, is worthy of you. Don't shame him or yourself more than you already have."

Sakura stood up straight at the bite in her mentor's words. She swallowed her tears and locked her pain in a dark place in her heart.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"The ceremony will be performed three weeks from now. Please inform Naruto and Sasuke."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade dismissed her soon after that and somehow Sakura managed to walk out of the tower the picture of serenity. She'll always wonder how, though.


	11. Dysfunctional:  Falsetto

_**Series: Dysfunctional**_

_**Title: Falsetto**_

_**Pairing: SasuSaku**_

_**Warning: Not so much dark humor this time…more like twisted humor.**_

* * *

><p>"Really?" Kakashi said for the fourth time running a hand over his face in exasperation. "<em>Really?"<em>

Sakura and Sasuke stood in front of their Hokage whom they had been dragged to after the public disturbance they had caused.

Sakura rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "It's _his _fault."

"You asked for it."

"So sayeth the rapist."

"Tch. Being a rapist would require you saying 'no' but all _I _heard was your high pitched squeal of 'yes YES, _YES!" _

Kakashi smacked his face as Sasuke yelled 'yes' in a falsetto. He hoped no one was listening outside the door. People already had crazy thoughts about him and it was likely that the Uchiha couple would only make things worse.

"You bastard! I did _not _yell like that."

"No, you didn't." Before Sakura could take any satisfaction in his admission he continued on, "You were _louder."_ His voice was smug and Kakashi could tell she was seconds away destroying something. Since they were in his office that did not bode well for him so he opted for getting them out as soon as possible.

"Sakura, Sasuke." The couple turned and looked at Kakashi focusing all that aggression on him.

"What?" They said simultaneously making him wonder if he should have them locked up on GP. Kakashi slowly shook his head deciding to remain calm for the moment.

"You cannot play slap and tickle in a public place—especially if there are children present."

Sasuke smirked. "They probably knew better what we were doing than their parents."

Kakashi suddenly knew why the previous Kage drunk so much.

"They knew better than you too." Sakura chimed in. Kakashi barely blinked before Sasuke tackled Sakura to the ground. It took his mind all of ten seconds to process what he was seeing before he screamed, "Not in my office! For goodness sakes go back to where you were!"


	12. Touch:  Part II

**Series: Touch**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka**

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes confused as to why she was so hot when her room was generally cold in the winter time. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful. She certainly was. The warmth made her want to snuggle under her blankets a bit more before she dragged herself out of bed. However, she didn't feel a single sheet on her. A frown graced the kunoichi's lips. If that was the case then why was she so warm?<p>

It was then that she saw…the bodies. Dark hair was strewn across her stomach. A body lay between her thighs, a face was buried in her neck, and another dark head lay curled into her other side. They were like a pile of puppies. It would be something that under less insane circumstances something that Sakura found adorable, but as it was she was naked and under the sneaking suspicion that she had slept with the men in her bed.

That wasn't exactly the most calming and/or comforting thought to wake up to. She wasn't a loose type of girl. Far from it really. Ino had often labeled her something of a prude. Still, she didn't start screaming—which would have been the most logical thing to do, but she didn't, because the whole situation didn't seem real.

Seriously, how did she get in this situation in the first place? And who the hell were these men? That itself was alarming—bringing home not one, but three men with her. Seriously, what had she been thinking?

The question was partially answered when the head that lay across her stomach suddenly rose. For a brief second, before he turned to look at her she was certain that it was Sai but she was wrong—so very wrong. Would it have been better had it been Sai? On some levels yes, but on others…

Sakura found herself looking into the smoldering dark eyes of Uchiha Itachi-one of Konoha's most desirable men. How in the world had she managed to pick this man up? He hardly said two words to her when she happened to run into him when she was in Sasuke's presence, and he never even spoke to her when she was alone.

Sakura felt her heart start pumping madly when he lowered his head and trailed his tongue around her navel making things low in her body clench in longing. His hair draped about his body in a way that was could only be described as sensuous and Sakura knew then and there she was in so much trouble that she could drown in it-especially when her hips rose of their own accord.

The head that was buried in her neck hummed slightly and the vibrations were almost too much to bear given the actions of the man who lay across her lower body. "Get up please." Sakura whispered to Itachi Uchiha who only looked at her clearly asking, 'why would you want _me_ to move?'

Why _did_ she want him to move? There had to be a logical reason…and then a hand moved and cupped her bare breast and Sakura's body automatically arched into it. That should have sent off alarm bells in her head that she would respond so naturally, so eagerly, to the touch of a man whose identity was unknown to her. However, it didn't and so Sakura turned her head to see who it was who dared to tease her so sweetly so early in the morning only to meet the lone eye of Hatake Kakashi. His Sharingan eye was closed as he stared at her with a light smile on his face that took Sakura's breath away. His face was unmasked for her to plainly see and Sakura could not help but to look on in awe. He was so beautiful—more so than she ever could have imagined. Questions formed in her mind of why he would hide such a thing, but before she could ask a single one of them she felt his lips lightly touch hers. Sakura stilled in surprise. His lips were surprisingly soft as he coaxed a hesitant response out of her while Itachi ran his calloused hands over her thighs. Her legs automatically wound themselves around Itachi in order to keep him from moving-

Now she was certain that she had somehow stumbled into another world because there was no way in the world she'd be in bed with her former teacher, whom she really had no desire to leave, who just so happened to be several years older—

Sakura's whole body stiffened once she realized how old she was. Seventeen. She was seventeen years old and sharing a bed with two men who obviously shouldn't be in bed with someone so young. Kakashi was thirty one years old and Itachi was twenty-two. Sakura turned to see who the other occupant of her bed was and was relieved yet alarmed to find Sasuke.

His eyes slowly opened and he regarded her with an arched brow as he studied her studying him. She thereafter did what she should have done when she first opened her eyes.

She screamed bloody murder.

:::

Sakura was sitting in her living room with her feet on her couch and her face buried in her legs; waiting while the men in her bedroom got dressed. How could this have happened? It wasn't a product of a drunken night. She didn't drink and nothing anyone said could convince her to do otherwise—she was underage and Sakura followed the rules no matter how difficult they were to comply with.

_She was underage and had just slept with two men who would undoubtedly be skinned alive if this was ever found out!_

She knew she should be more worried about the previous night when she had cast her virginity into oblivion, but something that small paled in significance to the fact that she had slept with not one, but three men two of which were way too old for her. She was worried out of her mind.

What was she going to do?

"Sakura." Sakura raised her head a little to find Kakashi kneeling before her. His face was covered and she took a brief moment to be disappointed by that before she let reality take over her once more. "What happened?" He questioned her in a calm voice in order to keep the girl who seemed so close to falling apart from actually doing so.

His effort was in vain.

"You mean you don't know?" Sakura asked her voice rising shrilly.

"Sakura, calm down." Kakashi said firmly, thankful that she responded to his command instead of diving off the cliff of hysteria. "I know what 'happened'. I just don't know how we got here."

"I don't know, either. I woke up this morning with the three of you in my bed. That's all I know."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kakashi said his voice soft with kindness and patience.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears that she wiped away quickly. "Itachi's lips…" Sakura shook her head at the thought clearing her head. "I was on a mission. I had just defeated an enemy—" Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered his words. "He put a jutsu on me. Right before he died. He said something about my hands."

"What did he say, Sakura?" Kakashi asked to ascertain the importance of the words.

"He said…that I'd wish I could burn my hands in the fiery pits of hell." Kakashi glanced around the room at Itachi and Sasuke whose faces were impassive. Kakashi sighed and said the words that they were all obviously thinking.

"We need to go to the Hokage."

"No!" Sakura shouted waving her hands madly about her.

Kakashi frowned. "Sakura…"

"If she finds out that we…had sex…what will happen to you and Itachi? I'm only seventeen."

Kakashi's visible face paled as if he had just realized that. "It doesn't matter, Sakura. Something has to be done to dispel the jutsu."

"I don't think anything can be done. Have you ever even heard of such a thing?"

"Every jutsu has an end to it." Kakashi said reassuringly. "It probably has already run its course as it is."

Sakura sighed, too tired to argue the point. Kakashi held out his hand to her in order to help her up. Sakura reached out and let her fingers brush against his…

:::

Kakashi's hand wrapped around Sakura's pulling her up to her feet, and flush against his body. Her green eyes darkened and her lips parted slightly. They begged him to kiss them and he obliged them willingly divesting himself of his mask.

"Kakashi…" He vaguely heard Itachi call his name and something niggled in the back of his mind but it wasn't more important that the little sounds that Sakura was making in the back of her throat. She tasted of strawberry jam. She must have gotten something to eat while he changed back into his clothes and so he made it his aim to soothe his own hunger for her.

Reality briefly washed over Kakashi and he pulled away, but Sakura chose that moment to slip her fingers into his hair pulling gently in order to urge him closer. Kakashi groaned and found her lips once more. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his body the contact sending an electric jolt through the two of them. Sakura pressed her breasts into his chest and Kakashi slipped his hand under the back of her shirt caressing her velvet-like skin. He had to touch her.

Breaking the kiss, Sakura's head fell backward exposing her neck to him in an invitation that he just couldn't resist. Trailing light little kissing down her throat made passion burn even brighter in their veins.

Sasuke took a step forward as if being pulled magnetically closer to the duo but Itachi raised a hand blocking him. "If you touch them you'll be pulled into it and it will be a replay of last night because if you become lost to it, so will I."

"Why?"

"I don't know."


	13. Bound:  A Bit of Advice

**Series: Bound**

**Title: A Bit of Advice**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: KakaSaku among others**

**Genre: AU Non-Massacre  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to find Naruto. He had just sat down in Ichiraku and placed an order. Naruto took one look at her face, gave her an easy going grin, and beckoned her over.<p>

She slid quickly into the chair next to him and he was thereafter quick with the reassurances that only left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"It'll be alright Sakura. It's not a _real _marriage."

Sakura opened her mouth to correct him but thought better of it. Maybe Naruto had his own coping mechanism. Who was she to break it?

"Yeah, I know."

"And you don't have to worry about him actually liking Tenten in the end because, the bastard never likes _anyone._"

Sakura laughed because while the statement was a bit mean it was still true. She leaned over and lightly bumped her shoulder against Naruto's whose smile only grew larger. She hated that she was going to have to dim his smile a bit. "Lady Tsunade wanted me to tell you that the ceremony is in three weeks." Naruto simply nodded his head since his food was placed before him and he was busy stuffing his face. Sakura sat with him for a while before feeling awkward about not ordering anything. She told Naruto she was leaving and raised a single hand in farewell.

Sakura then stood and mentally prepared herself to face Sasuke.

:::

He had already made it to the compound by the time she headed in his direction. That was a hassle since getting into the Uchiha compound with no express purpose _quickly_was not really feasible since the Uchiha were a paranoid lot. Of course this caused Sakura to briefly wonder how it was that she had fallen in love with one of them.

It was twenty minutes before she was able to convince the Uchiha guard that she was really a Leaf nin. It was another thirty before she was able to convince him she had business with Sasuke. She briefly wondered why she just hadn't bypassed the guard in the first place.

And then she realized that she really didn't want to face Sasuke because she was sort of afraid that she'd fall apart. Sakura shook her head as she thought of Tsunade's words. No. She wouldn't do that. It was just that she knew that seeing him right now would hurt more than a little.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Sasuke who was looking at her expectantly. She suspected he sensed her presence and that was why he was outside to meet her. She couldn't recall ever being invited inside Sasuke's home and it hurt because she knew Naruto had. She wasn't exactly sure what this meant. Maybe Sasuke didn't trust her or maybe he just wasn't allowed to bring girls home if he wasn't marrying them. It could mean any number of things that she never had the courage to ask. When Sakura really thought she realized that in some ways she really sucked.

"Tsunade wanted me to tell you that the ceremony is in three weeks."

Sasuke slightly inclined his head and Sakura sighed. She wanted to leave but something held her still. It was probably her imagination telling her that Sasuke wanted her to stay but when he arched a brow said imagination died a cruel death. The medic scrambled for words but found that she could say nothing to cover her actions. Internally she groaned but outwardly she gave Sasuke a smile that was decidedly false. She wondered if he saw through it but decided that he didn't. It wasn't like Sasuke to notice little details about her—or maybe she was just too depressed to think of Sasuke in a good light because that would only make her feel worse than what she already did.

"So I guess I'll be leaving."

"Aa." Sakura recognized the sign of dismissal and turned to go when Sasuke's voice stopped her. "Sakura." Sakura looked over her shoulder curiously and a bit anxiously. He didn't speak immediately as if weighing his words. When he finally did speak his words warmed her heart although she was sure that wasn't his intention. Sasuke wasn't the type of man to deliberately set out to bestow warm fuzzy feelings.

"He's an old pervert. Be careful."


	14. Nine Tenths

**Series: N/A**

**Title: Nine Tenths**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**A/N: No Dysfunctional this time around.**

* * *

><p>It started when she uttered the name 'Uchiha Itachi' in jest. It was the answer to a question that her closest friend Ino posed to her.<p>

_Who would you like to have tied to your bed for a night of wild sex?_

Just his name caused them to roll around on the floor laughing. The Uchiha Heir was, while being the sexiest creature to ever grace the earth, more frigid than Snow Country. No woman dared to touch the prestigious person of Uchiha Itachi and expect to live to tell the tale.

Sakura thought it was just a grand joke. She didn't know it was going to backfire—and burn everything she had ever known to be true down in the process. However, since she dealt with Ino all her life she should have known something like this was going to happen.

On her bed lay her teammate's older brother. That itself wasn't…too bad. It was what he was wearing that ground her thought process to a halt. All he wore was a big red bow that covered his genitals. Sakura had no idea how Ino managed to get the jump on Itachi—even the concept was unthinkable, but as soon as she found her she was going to make her give up EVERY. SINGLE. DETAIL. She also had no idea where she found a ribbon big enough to cover…all that. And how exactly had she managed to get him to lie still while she made that pretty little bow?

Ino was an effing genius.

He was cuffed to her bed. Sakura assumed that Ino was smart enough to use charka cuffs since the man didn't seem to be able to get free. Sakura didn't know whether or not the sheen that glistened on his skin came from some oil that Ino had rubbed on his skin or whether it was sweat from his struggles. If it was oil Sakura had no doubt that Ino had enjoyed rubbing her hands over all that—

Sakura shook her head. No. She couldn't, _wouldn't _think about that. She was going to walk over to her bed, set him free, and ask, no, beg him not to kill Ino. However, her feet didn't seem to be working.

A minute later and they still weren't working. She was certain that her mouth was gaping and she was starting to feel things—namely lust—surging through her body. Now Sakura had seen a number of shinobi half-dressed and admittedly in the buff but this man took the cake. He was perfection in every sense of the word. It was like she was in some sort of dream with marshmallow clouds and gingerbread roads, and a hot sexy oily Uchiha Itachi just waiting for her to rape-

"Are you going to release me or are you going to stand there all day and gape at me?"

Sakura blinked slowly coming back to reality. The cold crisp voice of Uchiha Itachi was like throwing cold water on her. Sakura's spine snapped straight and her eyes flashed with anger that she wasn't certain she had a right to feel but she decided to feel it anyway. She also decided to screw with the man just a little because really, he deserved it.

"I'm flattered Uchiha-san but I'm sure there are…other ways to express your…affection."

Itachi blinked slowly. "You think I did this?" No, she didn't but there was no way she was going to tell _him_ that.

"Stranger things have happened."

"Release me." He demanded curtly and Sakura took exception to his tone.

"I don't know if I should since you _do _make a pretty present. I think I should unwrap you." His eyes stared at her coldly but Sakura only smiled in response and continued. "After all," Sakura said moving closer to the bed. "This is my home, my room, my bed, and apparently _my_ Itachi because possession," Sakura said finally reaching his side. The bed dipped as she sat on it and leaned down to his ear to whisper her final words her hands dancing lightly over his chest, "Is nine-tenths of the law." Her hand reached out for the bow and clasped it. Her sparkling green eyes met his dark ones and she saw something flicker in them that man her heart leap. Her eyes glanced toward the pretty red bow and saw him rising to the occasion. Her eyes grew large in surprise and interest before she pulled away his last little bit of modesty.


	15. Touch: Part III

**Series: Touch**

**Title: Touch Part III**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: ItaSakuKakaSasu **

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

* * *

><p>She remembered everything this time.<p>

Every touch.

Every caress.

Every sigh.

She even remembered the orgasmic high that she floated on in Kakashi's arms. Was this sex? If it was why had she waited so long to take part of it? Sakura shook her head at the foolishness of her question. Chastity was not a bad thing. It was just that…

Sakura's hands roamed over Kakashi's body hungrily. She had to touch him. She couldn't stop touching him.

"Sakura." Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke standing in the doorway fully clothed and reality washed over her once more. What the hell was she doing? Fondling her former sensei?

Why did it feel so right? Why did it feel so _good_?

"Sasuke, Sasuke what's happening to me?" She asked but didn't stop her hands from roving over Kakashi's body reverentially.

"It's obviously something that's transmitted by touch. If you touch someone then you end up here." It was Itachi who slipped into the room and answered the question. "Haruno, you have to stop touching him." She didn't want to. She wanted to devour him whole. Sakura leaned forward to gently nip at his chest.

"_Sakura_." Sasuke's voice was firm and booked no argument and Sakura froze in reaction to it. "_Get up_." Sakura grabbed the sheet wrapping it around her body and stood up. She shivered slightly upon realization what happened _again. _She was sore and she ached but it was a nice ache. Sakura's eyes wandered over to Kakashi.

"Get a hold of yourself." Sasuke's voice was like acid being dripped across her skin.

"Yes." Sakura mumbled to herself absently. "Yes, of course."

"Perhaps you should shower." Itachi offered and Sakura nodded her head absently and moved towards the bathroom.

The moment he heard the water running Itachi moved over to Kakashi shaking him awake. Kakashi's eyes opened and he then groaned once he realized what state he was in.

He glanced around the room finding Sakura absent.

"She's in the shower." Sasuke said answering the unasked question.

Kakashi sat up slowly not even bothering to cover his face again. What was the point? They already had it memorized at this point.

"What are we going to do?" Kakashi asked his mind currently frazzled.

"We need to get this jutsu dispelled. What is she touches someone else?" Sasuke asked a growl evident in his voice-sentiments that Kakashi found himself agreeing with.

"We'll get her a pair of gloves." Itachi said pacing back and forth. "A pair that covers her whole hand so that no accidents occur."

"One of us will stay with her at all times," Kakashi murmured, "Until this is over with."

"And if we don't want it to be over?" Itachi asked simply waiting for the response of the older man.

"Then it's just the jutsu talking." Kakashi said, hoping it to be true.

"Do you both feel the attachment that I do to her?" Itachi asked sharply.

"Explain, brother."

Itachi frowned not liking the word choice that immediately popped into mind but since he knew of no other way to describe it to the others he had no choice but to say the words. "It's like her touch is essential to life."

"I feel nothing like that." Sasuke immediately replied.

"Now is not the time for lies Sasuke." Kakashi rejoined. "Yes, I feel it."

"Feel what?" Sakura said rejoining them.

"It's nothing. Let's go see the Hokage."

"But—"

"Sakura, if you touch anyone they cannot resist you. What if you touch someone else? Someone who has no sort of attachment to you like we do? What then?" Kakashi asked.

"Can't we at least figure this out before we go broadcasting things to other people?" Sakura asked running her fingers through her slightly damp locks. "I mean shouldn't we at least know why this morning when I woke up…why we didn't…?"

"It's because you never directly touched any of us with your hands." Itachi replied.

His answer did nothing to alleviate Sakura's confusion. Her mouth opened before she could stop it.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Kakashi and Itachi froze. Neither knew who it was she was speaking to since they had both been rather amorous as the early rays of sunlight filled the room. "There has to be something more to it because if it is something that is activated by the touch of my hand and this morning I never directly touched any of you then why?"

Kakashi glanced at Itachi seeing that the younger man was in a slight state of shock and asked Sakura, "Why did you kiss me back?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide and her face colored as she stammered. "I…um—" Sakura shook her head as if grabbing a hold of herself. "Well how was I supposed to respond when what you did felt so good? I mean—"

Kakashi smiled and crawled across the bed in an effort to get close to her but Itachi stepped in front of him blocking him from view.

"You're going to see the Hokage." Sasuke said speaking up. "Let's go."

"But Sasuke what about—"

"We'll only tell her about me. She doesn't need to know about the others."

"I can't lie to my Hokage."

"It's not lying. It's omitting certain facts. Now let's go."

:::

It was a quiet walk to the Hokage's office. Of course, Sakura knew this would be the case since Sasuke wasn't prone to conversation. He had ordered her to fold her hands across her chest to ensure that no one was accidentally touched-he had refused to budge an inch till she complied with his demands. She had thought to argue but had no choice but to acquiesce with the hard stares from all three men.

So that was how she came to be following Sasuke's swift strides to the Hokage's office. She found herself falling behind because of his quick pace. She briefly wondered why he didn't just break into a run instead. Sakura felt her eyes travel down Sasuke's back settling on his, um, assets. Sakura had always known that Sasuke's face was rather pretty, but for some reason unknown to her she just hadn't taken the time to appreciate the other facets of his beauty. His bottom was perfectly shaped. It wasn't too flat. It filled out his pants _just right. _

"Sakura, get up here and stop ogling my ass."

Sakura's cheeks turned a dark crimson. "I wasn't ogling! I was…appreciating."

Sasuke let out an annoyed sound and Sakura hurried to follow his instructions but not before one last quick glance.

It wasn't long before they reached the Hokage tower. Sakura knocked on the door once and after hearing the muffled, "Enter," she stepped through the doors.

Tsunade glanced up and looked at the grim facial expression on Sasuke's face and the embarrassed one on Sakura's before determining that something happened in the last twenty four hours between the couple. Although an idiot could have made the deduction from looking at their body language. Sakura's arms were folded across her chest and she was shifting from side to side in a manner that indicated either guilt or nervousness, and Sasuke was looking anywhere but at Sakura which wasn't unusual but there was a faint pink dust along his cheekbones that indicated something else altogether.

"What did you do?" Tsunade said looking at Sasuke who scowled in return.

"Sakura." Sasuke said simply and the girl took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Lady Hokage there are some things that have come to light regarding my previous mission that you need to be informed of." Tsunade glanced at Sasuke with the intention of telling him to leave but Sakura's next words forestalled her. "They involve Sasuke. He needs to be here."

"Continue." Tsunade said through narrowed eyes. The Hokage had no idea what Sasuke had to do with Sakura's mission since he wasn't there but at the imploring look in Sakura's eyes she was won over.

"The last jutsu that I told you he attempted in an effort to overcome me…it has taken affect."

"Are you injured in any way?" Tsunade asked immediately noting Sakura's pallor that seemed to be slightly off.

"No…but the jutsu involves my hands."

"How so?" Tsunade asked now realizing that the girl's arms were still folded across her chest. Such an action could be seen as an act of aggression and occasionally nervousness, but maybe not. Maybe there was something else going on. "Let me see them."

"Alright, but I have to ask that you not touch them."

Tsunade frowned. "Sakura, if your hands are hurt…"

"If you touch her you'll fuck her." Sasuke said getting to the crux of the matter.

"What!" Tsunade screamed outraged. "And what do you have to do with this Uchiha?"

"I touched him Lady Tsunade and when I woke up…he was there…naked…and sexy."

Tsunade arched a brow. She was well aware that Sakura had quite a bit of affection for the young Uchiha but that wasn't something she typically displayed anymore-at least not to extreme degrees. And yet here she was eyeing the boy like she would literally bite him at any second. She would have chuckled if she weren't so worried.

"Sakura!" Sasuke hissed causing Sakura to come back to herself and allowing a rose tint to dust her cheekbones.

"Why did you sleep with her if you knew something was wrong?" Tsunade demanded.

"It's not his fault. You know he'd never touch me if he had a choice." Sasuke scowled once more and Tsunade wondered was there more to his feelings for Sakura than the indifference that lay on the surface. "My touch has some sort of pull to it that draws whomever I touch to me."

It was then that Tsunade knew there was something that Sakura wasn't telling her. "Who else have you touched, Sakura?" Sakura glanced at Sasuke and Tsunade could tell her look was slightly panicked.

"I-"

"There's no use lying. I know you're hiding it."

Sakura's shoulders slumped with defeat. She contemplated just telling her about one of the two but she didn't know which would be worse out of the two.

"Kakashi-sensei and Uchiha Itachi."

Tsunade was unable to hold back a gasp and Sakura's head lowered in response. Tsunade turned to Sasuke and told him in a no-nonsense command, "Take her to the hospital and once she's in a room go get Kakashi and Itachi. I need to examine you all."


	16. Bound:  The Clan

**Series: Bound**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: KakaSaku, among others**

**Chapter Title: The Clan**

* * *

><p>Naruto swallowed harshly realizing that he should have gone into hiding once the Hokage had given him the news. However, the strain of the situation had gotten to him and he had a severe need for comfort. So that was why Ino found him at Ichiraku's.<p>

Her hands were on her hips and she tapped her foot expectantly. Her eyes flashed with malice since Naruto didn't notice her at first. He was lost in the bliss that was ramen however when her finger flicked his temple he couldn't help but see her. He yelped slightly and turned to see the woman who would soon be his pseudo-wife.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked and Naruto wondered whether or not it was some sort of trick question since he was obviously…eating. He didn't reply since that was always the safest course when Sakura asked a question that he didn't know the answer to, but apparently Ino was a different breed of female because she asked the question again. Naruto raised his hand to scratch the back of his head and decided to go ahead and reply.

"Eating?"

Ino narrowed her eyes and for a moment or two she looked a bit deranged. It scared Naruto a bit and he wondered if Ino had the capability of being scarier than Sakura. If so…he was in for a long year.

"Have you spoken to the Hokage yet?"

"Yeah, Granny told me what was going on this morning."

"And you were planning to come make arrangements when?"

"Arrangements? Arrangements for what? It's not a real marriage. So what's the big deal?"

When Ino's blue eyes turned black he realized that maybe, just maybe Ino was scarier than Sakura. And when he was sent flying to the other side of the village he was certain she was.

:::

Sasuke watched until Sakura was no longer in his sight before he slowly turned to walk inside. He didn't know what was going on with this Kage. There couldn't be a stranger pair…no an ill-matched pair than Kakashi and Sakura. He was nearly a hundred years older than her _and _he was a dirty old man.

And who the hell was Tenten anyway?

It wasn't a matter of Sasuke not wanting to be married. He didn't care one way or the other. What he didn't like was that he had no idea what her ninja prowess was. His father was going to go ape-shit bat crazy when all he could tell them was her name.

And speaking of his father he could hear him yelling clear across the house,

"Who the hell do they think they are? We are the Uchiha Clan. They couldn't have made this village if it hadn't been for us. They cannot dictate who we marry and when we marry. She has no right!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes knowing that majority of the fuss was that he hadn't been consulted on the matter. His father always had the intention to arrange his marriage. He just didn't like having his toes stepped on.

Sasuke approached the dining room where he presumed his Father was talking to his Mother with extreme reluctance only then wondering how his Father knew of this before he did. He stepped into the room surprised to see not only his mother but his brother as well.

A smirk graced Itachi's lips as he looked at him and used a little signal they had developed long ago to measure the degree of crazy his father was on. He sighed a little in relief to know that he hadn't even reached the half-way mark.

"Sasuke," his Mother said greeting him with a smile and gestured for him to have a seat. His plate was already made in that miraculous way his mother had of knowing his comings and goings. "How was your meeting with the Hokage?" While his Father said simultaneously, "It's about time you made it back. Itachi would have been back twenty minutes ago." Itachi's fingers upped the degree and Sasuke smirked.

"How did you know about my meeting with the Hokage?"

Her smile was serene when she replied, "I'm your Mother. It's my job to know all things about you." Sasuke glanced quickly at Itachi to see him discreetly cover a shudder. Yes…their mother knew way too much about their personal lives to ever make either of them comfortable. "So how was your meeting? Tell me about her."

Sasuke paused thinking of what the Hokage had told him of the girl. "Her name is Tenten and she's on Gai Maito's team."

Silence lingered in the air before his Mother ventured, "So her last name is Ten as well as her first name?" Mikoto paused. "I've never heard of the Ten Clan. Furthermore, her family shows no originality in choosing names. Sasuke if you have children with this woman then you will not allow her to pick baby names…I'll do that for you."

Sasuke muttered under his breath, "Because naming your first born 'weasel' is so much better."

A smirk formed on Itachi's lips. "No, mother I believe her name is Tenten—no last name."

"No last name?" Fugaku followed, "Then how are we supposed to know if she's acceptable if we don't know her family background? This is a ridiculous plan."

"You and Mother can always hit the sheets and spit out another kid." Itachi suggested drawing the attention off Sasuke for a brief moment. "They'll leave the Uchiha clan alone for a while."

Sasuke's eyes burned from the mental picture. He would rather have his father's undivided attention than to think about that! "Damn it, Itachi!"

"What? I'm sure Mother's womb hasn't dried up quite yet. Father on the other hand…we may have some trouble there. Equipment problems and all."

"Itachi, dear, do me a favor and sprinkle some arsenic over you dinner." Mikoto's sweet voice replied.

Itachi chuckled and continued speaking as if his mother had said nothing. "Well since Sasuke shared his news I might as well share mine. I was contacted by the Hokage as well. They want me to hand fast with Hyuuga Hinata. And I must say that a union between the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga Clan is the most brilliant idea to ever be suggested." Itachi clapped his hands together. "I'm all for it. Let the baby making begin!"

The three members of his family looked at Itachi with something that went beyond horror and he'd have it no other way.

They didn't exactly believe Itachi when he said he was going to be bound in an unholy union with the Hyuuga. Sasuke was certain that his father was going to destroy...well everything when he first heard the words but in a rare display of wisdom his father held off. Itachi knew that there was a lot of bad blood between Hiashi and their father and it wasn't above Itachi to yank his chain a little if the opportunity presented itself. Instead, the older man focused his attention on Sasuke.

"When is this farce of an arrangement supposed to take place?"

"Three weeks." Sasuke replied not at all bothered by his father's growing irritation.

"The girl is expected to be here for dinner tomorrow evening." Fugaku snorted before addressing Itachi's ridiculous decree. " Itachi will bring that Hyuuga the following day."

Sasuke glanced at Itachi who was smirking and shook his head slightly. His older brother like rocking the boat entirely too much. He wouldn't be surprised if Itachi asked to be paired with a Hyuuga just to screw with them all.

Sasuke pushed Itachi's would-be marriage out of his mind-and he said would be because he was certain that as soon as his father had the opportunity he was going to the Hokage. He'd probably run into Hiashi while he was there.

Instead Sasuke thought about the woman he as supposed to marry. He wasn't even sure what she looked like. When he thought of that particular team all that came to mind was green spandex and the Byakugan. He frowned realizing he'd have to ask for help in finding her. The logical course of action would be to go to Sakura. There was no way he was going to Naruto.

Although he did take a few moments to pity his friend for being saddled with his crazy stalker for the next year but on the bright side...better Naruto than him.


	17. Trouble

**Series: N/A**

**Title: Trouble**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: Sakura x ?**

**Genre: AU **

**This little piece came from a contest that I considered entering but I didn't exactly finish my entry. Regardless, I like it the way it is. So here it goes.**

* * *

><p>She knew he was trouble the moment she laid eyes on him. She didn't care. Not really. She had always been a sucker for a bad boy with dark hair and pretty eyes and he fit that description perfectly.<p>

He caught her eye as soon as he entered the bar. It was amazing that he managed to do so. The lights in the bar was dim and a haze filtered the air from the myraid of people who were smoking.

He glided, (because walk was too weak of a word) over to her and slid into a stool by her side. She felt the heat of his presence acutely but steadily ignored him in favor of her favorite drink. The bartender with snow colored hair seemed to know him and for a moment or two they exchanged pleasantries. Some time had passed when he told the bartender to get her another drink and she smiled when a margarita was placed before her.

He was bold and normally she wouldn't let a man make assumptions about her like that but that night she was feeling a bit lenient.

He leaned over towards her, his lips perilously close to her ear. She was certain she felt the brush of his lips when he whispered, "What is your name?" A shiver made it's way down her spine causing her to close her eyes at the sound of his voice. Should she answer him? He did buy her a drink...

He slowly pulled back making her silently greive his absence. He moved slightly and Sakura thought her was going to leave which caused her to answer his sweetly whispered question.

"Sakura."

He turned his attention back to her with delicious slowness then studied her silently before reaching for a strand of her hair. She let him twirl it around his finger contemplatively. Sakura eyed him with delight and suspiscion mingled together. What was it about his audacity that kept her from smacking his hand away from her? He had hardly said a word and yet the pull was magnetic.

The silence that stretched on didn't unnerve her, but rather it made her overly eager. She only hoped that this didn't show on her face.

"What's yours?"

"What do you want it to be? Tonight I can be your prince charming. I can be your bad boy. I can be your wet dream. Tell me what it is that you desire and it is yours."

She wanted to say that his eyes held sincerity in them but it was something more than that. His words were compelling, utterly serious, and alluring. He would be her fantasy if only for a night and she was tempted, so very tempted, but she gave him a sad smile.

"Fantasies are the most dangerous form of self-indulgence and only the weak minded give in to them-and I am not weak."

"Then let me be your reality."

He stole her heart.


	18. Touch: Part IV

**Series: Touch**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka**

**Chapter Title: Touch IV**

**Warning: I have taken A LOT of liberties with chakra theory. But this is my story and I can do whateva I want. XD**

Itachi knocked on the door of the room that they knew Sakura was being examined in. The door opened showing the honey colored eyes of the Hokage, who at once upon recognizing them, stepped aside and allowed Itachi and the others entrance.

She was wearing a hospital gown and sat on the examining table. Her legs were swinging nervously back and forth and she wouldn't meet any of their eyes. Itachi immediately moved to stand by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tsunade was ready to yell at him, but Sasuke stopped her by saying, "It is only when she touches us that things happen."

Tsunade nodded her head and noted that Sakura relaxed at bit at the touch of the Uchiha heir. She didn't know what that meant but it worried her but she had more pressing concerns at the moment. "I examined Sakura's body and found nothing out of the ordinary. Thereafter, I called Hyuuga Hinata in to use the Byakugan to have a look at her chakra coils and there I found the problem."

"Which is?" Itachi asked his hand lowering to Sakura's lower back tracing soothing circles there. It didn't appear as if the Hokage had told her the news beforehand. She had waited until they were all together and Itachi found he was quietly grateful for this. He had a feeling the news would not be pleasant and he didn't want Sakura alone when she heard it.

Sakura leaned back into Itachi's touch accepting him in ways that a few days ago she never would have even thought of. It pleased him on a primal level but before he could dwell further into that line of thought the Hokage continued speaking.

"An abnormal amount of foreign chakra is concentrated in her hands. This chakra doesn't flow the way it does in the rest of her body. In fact, the chakra in her body isn't moving at all. It's like this foreign chakra is blocking all movement. I'm sure you know that chakra is like the bloodstream. It must move and circulate throughout the body." Tsunade paused noting that all three men had automatically moved closer to Sakura as if to protect her from the words that would be said. It was a shame that it was a useless endeavor. There was no weapon that could fight the truth. No man that could stop it. You could only accept the blow that it dealt and pray that you could stand up afterwards. "I can force the chakra to move. In fact, Sakura can as well, but that would mean that the chakra that is concentrated in her hands would move as well. This would mean that this chakra would spread throughout her body and if she is touched anywhere-not just on her hands-the reaction would be the same."

"How do we dispel the jutsu?" Kakashi asked cutting to the chase. He didn't like where this conversation was going. She was bringing more problems and not enough solutions. As it was her unspoken conclusion was if they didn't do something Sakura would die.

"I don't know. This is something the likes of which I have not encountered before. I need to examine the three of you."

"Now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Tsunade replied. "Right here. Right now. The less people that know about this the better. This has the potential to be a very disastrous situation-especially since two prominent members of the Uchiha clan are involved." Tsunade shook her head thankful that Sakura hadn't crossed paths with Hyuuga Neji or Uzumaki Naruto for that matter. She noticed that none of them had moved and she crossed the room to the cabinet where the gowns were stored and pulled out three. "Change now and be quick about it. No need for shyness. You've all seen everything anyway and _I _have certainly seen it all since I'm one of the few people the lot of you let examine you on an irregular basis."

Sakura blushed once more and studiously attempted to avert her eyes while the three men in the room disrobed. Once they were changed she slid off the examining table allowing the others to take her place. Tsunade examined them all in silence and with each person she went through her face grew more and more grim. She thereafter had to call in Hyuuga Hinata in order to confirm what she already suspected.

After she had done a thorough examination she looked at the faces of each one of them. Itachi's face was blank but she knew him well enough to know that the blankness was a protective measure. Tsunade wasn't sure for whom-himself or Sakura. It didn't really matter. Sasuke, on the other hand, was simmering with barely concealed anger-that she could tell with each word that came out of her mouth about Sakura's condition. He was ready to explode and Tsunade's diagnosis could very well be the catalyst for such a reaction. Kakashi, well, she had never been able to read Kakashi clearly due to the dratted mask he wore. However, he had taken the position close to Sakura and was lightly rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She could tell he was close to pulling her into his arms, but was holding back-barely. How all of them managed to be that close to her at the same time was one of life's mysteries.

Sakura stared at Tsunade with something akin to hope in her eyes. In those green eyes was a world of trust that made her heart ache. It spoke of something akin to worship. It was like if anyone had a solution it would be her, her teacher, her mentor.

Tsunade had never before felt like such a failure as she did looking into Sakura's eyes in those moments.

"The jutsu can be dispelled." Tsunade continued on before they had the opportunity to relax. "However, it's not a simple thing. As it stands Sakura could die because her chakra is not circulating properly. She has about a week before she does pass away."

"But?" Kakashi inquired.

"The only way to keep her alive is to, as I said earlier, force her chakra to move."

"How do you dispel the jutsu?" Sasuke said irritated by the hedging they were receiving. Tsunade turned her head and looked at Sasuke since he wanted her to be blunt.

"She has to get pregnant and deliver the child." The room became silent thereafter-so silent that she couldn't even hear them breathe. "That's not the only thing, though. What I have discovered after an examination of all of you that traces of the chakra found in Sakura is found in each of you. What this means is-not that you have to deliver a child since that's not something you're capable of-but it is something that will only go away if you are the one to father the child of Sakura."

"If we don't will it harm us?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"That depends upon what you mean by 'harm' Kakashi. Will you die from it? No. However, you will always, _always _be drawn to Sakura and no other woman. The reverse will be true of Sakura as well."

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura said her voice trembling, "I'm only seventeen. This isn't fair. This isn't-" It was then that Kakashi pulled her into his arms while Sakura's arms hung limply by her side. Tsunade sighed. She was breaking and she hadn't even told her the worst of it.

"I know, Sakura, but this is the life of a ninja. You might as well prepare yourself for the rest."

"Does it get better or worse?" Kakashi asked.

"Worse, I'm afraid. The technique is a forbidden jutsu. Its purpose is like a resurrection technique or perhaps rebirth is the proper term. The man who cast the jutsu will be reborn in Sakura's child. Hence the lingering chakra inside you all. His chakra sought out the most powerful people it could find and imbedded itself in you to await the moment when he can revive himself." Sakura tried to bury herself in Kakashi's chest but found that even then she couldn't escape the words that were being said. Her body began shaking at an uncontrollable rate and the silent tears that streamed down her face soaking Kakashi's shirt.

"You have choices, although they are not the best ones. The first being you can choose to die. With your death I'm certain that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi will be freed of the jutsu. It's not a choice to be ashamed of. Should you chose it I will support you on it."

Tsunade paused noting that at the suggestion Sakura's tears began to slow. "Your second choice would be to have the child and kill it upon its birth. Although if you should do that before it reaches its maturity, before it regains it's memories, the cycle could start again. However, one of the men would be free of the jutsu the other two will not and you will to have another child.

Your third choice is to wait until you are certain that he has regained his memories and kill him then. There is a possibility that you will still have to have another child, but if you kill him, taking him by surprise, before he can defend himself there is a possibility that you won't have to.

The last option is quite simply to have the child and hope for the best."

"How is that even an option when there is a certainty the child will become a traitor?" The question was asked by Sasuke who looked ready to tear the room into pieces. It was amazing that he had restrained himself thus far.

"Sasuke…please." Sakura said pulling away from Kakashi and looking at her mentor with red rimmed eyes. "Lady Tsunade may I speak with them alone?" Tsunade didn't want to leave. Leaving them alone, she feared, would only exacerbate the situation. However, Sakura looked so worn, so haggard, that she couldn't find it in her heart to deny her the question so she nodded her head and quietly slipped out of the room.

"I'm going with option one." Sakura said immediately.

"_What?"_ Sasuke hissed and moved toward Sakura getting into her face. "No. Absolutely not!" Sakura looked at Sasuke astonished at his words.

"No, Sakura." Kakashi joined in. "There has to be another way."

"What way, Sensei? What way will keep you all from being enslaved by something that you shouldn't even be a part of? What way will keep me from having a child that I will fear for the rest of my life? What way?" Sakura screamed shrilly whirling around to face Kakashi.

Sakura, unaware that Itachi had just shoved Sasuke out of the way to get near her, found herself pulled against his chest and wrapped in his solid embrace. "Allow us the chance to find one…please."

At the 'please' Sakura felt all the fight drain out of her.


	19. Bound:  Surprises & Birth Control

**Series: Bound**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: KakaSaku, among others**

**Chapter Title: Surprises & Birth Control**

Sakura's mind was a mess as she walked away from the Uchiha complex. She wasn't exactly thrilled to find out that she'd be shacking up with one of Konoha's most notorious perverts-and that was putting it mildly. Truthfully she was scared out of her mind.

She knew absolutely nothing about the man she had known for years besides the fact that he was a pervert-and that wasn't really doing anything but making her fear for her virtue...well the little that was left anyway.

She had actually worked herself up into quite a tizzy when a puff of smoke appeared before her and she heard an all too familiar, "Yo."

A scream bubbled up in Sakura's throat but she choked it back while standing frozen in front of her former sensei. She felt a little ridiculous for almost letting herself get that far out of control.

His hands were shoved in his pockets and his eye looked her over lazily. Sakura could tell he was about to say something and she found herself clenching her hands together in front of her. She didn't really want to talk about their impending arrangement but she probably didn't have much choice.

"So..." Kakashi began, then paused clearing his throat, "would you like to go out to dinner?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Of all the things she expected him to say that was the last thing...no she hadn't expected that at all.

Later she would blame her response on the shock.

"Sure."

However the most surprising part of all was that dinner was pleasant.

:::

Tenten had never in her life wanted to slaughter and destroy and maim anything simply for the sake of destruction before. However she wanted to that day. A grimace formed on Tenten's face as she threw all sorts of pointy objects at various targets imagining them to be her Hokage, her intended, the world in general.

Hand-fasting. It was such an antiquated idea. And in a ninja village? They were supposed to be beyond such foolishness and even if they weren't did they have to pair her with…Sasuke Uchiha? A vision of the young Uchiha floated through her mind. Sure, he was handsome, but that was about it. The man had no depth of character whatsoever and she was expected to spend a year of her life with him?

Hells no.

The year couldn't go by fast enough. And you'd better believe her ovaries were going to be protected because there was no way she was going to get trapped in this fiasco. She respected the Hokage but she had better things to do than to pop out babies for the Uchiha Clan. Tenten pulled a kunai out determined to sharpen her birth control.


	20. Dysfunctional:  Lullaby

**Series: Dysfunctional**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Chapter Title: Lullaby**

Air.

It was so hard to breathe. She felt like she was being smothered and a whimper escaped her throat in response. Her mind briefly wondered if Sasuke was trying to smother her but quickly dismissed that idea. The man wanted her alive to torture for eternity-it wasn't a job that he was willing to pass on to someone else.

Sakura's eyes opened. She turned her head looking around her darkened room confused. She had immediately thought once she opened her eyes that the dream of suffocation would end but it seemed that was not the case. Something...heavy lay across her chest. Sakura's eyes focused on the object realizing that it wasn't inanimate. It was an actual person. Once she realized what person it was she let out a shriek loud enough to wake the dead.

"Shut up already, damn." Sasuke grumbled nestling his head in her bosom.

"Get the hell off me!" Sakura made an attempt to shove him off her to no avail. So as her second recourse, although she wasn't sure why she hadn't tried it first, she tried to gather chakra into her hands in order to shove him off with her super strength-although her attempt was in vain.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I gather chakra?"

"Hn." Came the reply as Sasuke snuggled a little closer to her. Sakura wiggled her body in a desperate attempt to get free.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" She wailed. "This is my room. You have no right to come in here-"

"You're my wife. I have every right."

"Lay in my bed and...and snuggle up against me. It's disgusting. If you want to snuggle go find one of your whores to snuggle with. I'm sure they'll be happy to have you because I don't want you here and-"

Her words droned on and on in Sasuke's mind. He didn't really hear them. He didn't have to since that wasn't the point of his visit. For Sasuke...Sakura's bitchin' was just like a lullabye. It lulled him to a dreamless sleep.

As his eyes drifted closed he wondered how long it would take her to realize that he was asleep...and how angry she'd be when he finally awakened.

It was enough to leave a pleased smirk on his face.


	21. Touch:  Part V

**Series: Touch**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: SasuSakuItaKaka**

**Chapter Title: Part V**

"I will stay with her tonight. I'll see the two of you in the morning."

Kakashi and Sasuke nodded reluctantly at Itachi. Sasuke glanced at Itachi like he wanted to say something but at the last moment he changed his mind, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off. They had argued over them all staying with her, but both Sasuke and Itachi missing would pique the interest from the clan and that simply wouldn't do. They would allow no trouble to come Sakura's way if they could help it. No one would question Itachi on his disappearance but Sasuke would receive the third degree since he was the younger of the two—and because he wasn't particularly keen on being involved in clan politics. Kakashi, on the other hand, had said he needed to think, and strategize but wasn't sure he would be able to do so while in close proximity to Sakura. His incident earlier in the day with Sakura had done something to him. It wasn't something that he'd talk about but it was evident in the way he held himself.

So it was Itachi who stayed behind.

Night had fallen when Itachi deigned it time to enter her room. She was pretending to be asleep. That much was obvious from way she tried to appear relaxed but really wasn't. Her back was to him but he knew her eyes to be shut tightly against his presence. He briefly thought about respecting her unspoken wishes to leave her in peace but dismissed the idea immediately. He didn't want to leave her side and if she wanted him to leave bad enough…she'd tell him.

Itachi continued his perusal of her person. She shifted slightly as if she could see his gaze upon her.

She looked small lying in her bed curled into a little ball as if she were trying to escape. However, there was no escape for her. Not yet anyway.

He hesitantly approached her, his eyes momentarily diverted to the spread of warm fall covers that decorated her bed. The splash of pink hair clashed horrendously with the fall colors and he wondered if it was deliberate on her part or if she really just liked the colors.

Itachi sat down on the bed and he was unsurprised that she continued to ignore his presence. Itachi slipped his hand under her blankets clasping her ankle. He was surprised to find that he could wrap his entire hand around her ankle. It made her seem more fragile and more delicate than what she truly was.

Her eyes snapped open at his touch. It only took her a minute to realize her mistake before she pulled her blankets up to her chin, turned her head, and peered at him.

"Sakura…you need to begin circulating your chakra." She shook her head slightly her eyes becoming wide at the command.

"I can't."

Itachi frowned at the response. "The Hokage said that this was something that you were capable of."

"Well…it's not that I don't know how it's just that I can't…while you're touching me." The last part came out as a whisper and that was when Itachi realized that his hand had traveled further north than he had originally intended. Bare skin was being gently caressed by his roughened hands. His independent hands had moved to mid-thigh and had been in the process of going higher. Itachi forcibly stilled his hands and slowly pulled away, but his mouth chose that moment to become traitorous.

"Let me pleasure you."

Sakura's mouth fell agape in stunned surprise. She had not expected such words to escape the Uchiha clan heir's lips. In fact, she wasn't even sure that she heard him correctly.

"Wh-what?"

The question was conceived of uncertainty and confusion and gave birth to trembling hands and shortened breath.

"You deserve to know what please feels like unencumbered by the need to reproduce. Let me pleasure you."

"N-no."

"Is that 'no' for your sake or mine?" Sakura didn't reply and he wondered at her thoughts. All he saw were her large green eyes. They didn't look frightened nor wary. "Sakura." He said and noticed that she shivered slightly as if his voice were a caress. If that were true then he'd whisper in her ear endlessly if it would please her.

"For both our sakes." Her voice startled him out his thoughts and he realized that his thoughts were not exactly rational. He wasn't sure that he cared.

"While it is true that we should remain rational there is no telling where all this will lead. Shouldn't you have some joy in the meantime?" Sakura frowned briefly but the frown turned into a gasp when she felt Itachi's hand return to her thigh. "You're not circulating your chakra."

"The consequences could be disastrous if I did that now."

"The consequences are disastrous if you don't." Itachi tossed blankets aside revealing her body to him. She had changed into a simple T-shirt that fell to her knees. The shirt was green but he would have preferred to see her in red or perhaps blue. Itachi's hand snaked out and grabbed the bend of her knee and dragged her effortlessly closer to his body. Sakura's eyes fluttered closed when his fingers began to lightly caress the imprisoned appendage. "Your skin is the softest I've ever touched."

"We shouldn't do this." Sakura whispered.

"You would prefer Hatake? Sasuke?" His hand spread her legs in a lewd fashion and trailed a finger down her inner thigh until he reached her hidden center. "Tell me you don't want what I can give you and I'll stop." His fingers brushed across her sensitive areas causing her to squirm restlessly in his grasp.

Jade eyes met onyx in a moment of pure honesty and surrender.

"Don't stop."

**-Sorry so late. My life has been rather hectic lately. I've spent every available second at the hospital. My niece has been really ill and for a while we didn't know if she was going to make it. She's fine now—for the most part. We're hoping they'll let her come home soon. **


	22. Bound:  Of Friendship & Comfort

**Series: Bound**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: KakaSaku, SasuTen, InoNaru, HinaIta**

**Chapter Title: Of Friendship & Comforting**

* * *

><p>The walk to the restaurant was a quiet one after Sakura told him where she'd like to have dinner. The entire time she found herself stealing glances at him trying to figure out what he was thinking but his face wasn't exactly the most revealing. Not to mention that he wasn't the most forthcoming man in the world either. Sakura felt drained just thinking about the frustration she was certain to go through in the next year because of this man.<p>

Sakura glanced at Kakashi again realizing that she'd have to bring up the subject of their impending nuptials since it didn't seem like Kakashi had any intention of doing so. She almost groaned aloud. She didn't want to give the impression that this was something she was eager for. She was already uncomfortable with this as it was. She didn't want to make things any more awkward.

But what choice did she have?

"Kakashi-"

"Do you consider us to be friends?"

Sakura blinked surprised and a little offended at the question. "Of course." The man had been a part of her life for what seemed like forever. If she didn't think of him as friend there was no way she'd be with him at that very moment.

Kakashi paused in his walking and looked down at her in a way that she assumed meant he was stunned.

"Why?"

"Why?" Sakura echoed. "You don't think we are?" She was ready to be offended and start a fight. She had some pent up aggression that she needed to work out but Kakashi had never been one to simply give her what she wanted. The man was the King of Mind Games.

"I suppose that depends upon your definition of friends."

"I was under the impression that there was only one definition." Sakura said wryly.

"Perhaps...to the simple-minded."

A vein on Sakura's head began to throb. "Are you calling me simple?"

"Of course not." Kakashi said, his eye creasing with his smile. "I'm simply saying that you know as well as I do that there are friends and then there are _friends._" Kakashi said, with a waggle of his brow causing Sakura to laugh despite herself.

Yes, she knew that there was a difference. She considered both Naruto and Sasuke to be her friends, however, the sentiment behind it was different. Surprisingly though even as she thought about it she didn't feel down. She couldn't-at least not while Kakashi was giving her a rather disconcerting look.

"Whatever, Kakashi." He chuckled at her dismissal.

"You never answered my question." Kakashi prodded.

"You asked a question?" For the life of her, if he had indeed asked a question, she couldn't remember it.

"I asked why you consider us friends."

The question stumped her. Why _did _she consider Kakashi to be her friend? Was it because they were on the same team? Because they hadn't made an attempt to kill each other...well...she had done that to him but he had deserved it for reading porn in her presence. Her brow furrowed and she lapsed into silence and sunk deep into thought until she realized she was over complicating things.

"Friendship doesn't need a reason. It just is."

Kakashi gave her an inscrutable look and said, "You're right and a friendship like that can survive anything."

With his words all the tension that Sakura felt about their upcoming marriage drained out of her. A smile graced her lips and the rest of their walk was completed in a rather content silence.

Sakura made the venture to ask Kakashi out the following day.

:::

Tenten had been focusing on her anger at the situation that she had been placed in so that she wouldn't have to face her feelings. But she couldn't ignore reality forever. In fact, she was feeling rather devastated but she was also feeling angry and decided to harness that energy. Her future was being snatched away from her for the benefit of the Uchiha Clan. She didn't want to be a wife. She wanted to be a kunoichi. It was what she was born to be and no one had the right to tell her different.

Unfortunately, Tenten was unable to keep her attention focused on her anger and that was why her best friend found her on the training ground crying her heart out.

"Tenten." Tenten tried to choke back her tears at the sound of the familiar voice. He said nothing and Tenten knew he was debating whether or not to leave.

"Neji." Tenten called out and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and thereafter rising to his feet. She smiled at him and hoped it didn't look as fake as it felt. He approached her slowly, cautiously because of the prior waterworks. He seemed like a deer in those moments, ready to bolt at the first sign of emotion. Tenten rolled her eyes.

_This_ was her best friend.

"Come on over. You can be the first person I tell my news."

He immediately stiffened and Tenten saw how his mind was working behind those opalescent eyes.

News + Tears = Bad News.

Of course he would come to the correct conclusion within seconds. That was just how Neji operated.

"I'm getting married."

Neji stared at her blankly before asking, "Are you pregnant?" When tears filled Tenten's eyes once more he regretted his question. And he vowed silently to make her a widow before she was a wife.

:::

It was said that he broke a ninja's mind because he had dared to look at his daughter in a way that he deemed inappropriate.

It was said that he believed that no man was good enough for his only daughter.

It was said that he had killed over fifty men _in his own village _and had gotten away with it.

This was the man that Naruto found himself sitting across from. He had gone to the Yamanaka residence after he had been released from the hospital—the one the man's daughter had put him in—in order to ease the tension that had mounted between him and the clan that he was about to…marry into. He was usually good at diffusing tension but he supposed everyone had their off days.

So he was being stared down by one angry papa bear that he just happened to want to reassure…only he went about things the wrong way.

"I won't touch anything below the waist!"

He would later realize, as he spent several more days in the hospital, that he should have just stopped at the word 'anything'.


	23. The Frustration

_**Title: The Frustration**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

_**Pairing: Team Seven Lurve!**_

_**Author: Juniper11**_

_**Warnings: Mild reference to M x M, bad humor, and raunchy Sakura. **_

-_I posted this on ffn once before but deleted fairly quickly because of the above. I'm putting it back because, well, now I don't really care. XD I'm also considering making a few extra drabbles on this. It amuses me._

* * *

><p>They had shocked him. The famed Copy Ninja dropped his book and stared at his three former students with his eye round and large. He cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at them. Sakura thought it was kind of cute. Especially when the blush stained the portion of his cheeks that was visible to them all.<p>

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you say that again?"

Naruto gave Kakashi a megawatt grin and proceeded to launch forth his proposal. "It makes perfect sense, sensei. I mean it's not like you're ever going to get married. I mean…who'd take you? But we all care about you and want you to be with us."

"Way to sell it to him, dead last." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. Sakura choked back a laugh while Kakashi's eyes narrowed at Naruto who in no way noticed Kakashi's dampening enthusiasm.

"And it has perks! Sakura's willing to have all our children."

Sakura glanced at Naruto and then back at Kakashi who looked at her as if he expected her, out of all of them, to be the most levelheaded. Little did he know that the idea had been hers in the first place and the only help he'd get from her was to the nearest bed.

"My ovaries are screaming 'sperm me, baby'."

There was a pause when all three men turned and looked at her but Sakura just shrugged her shoulders.

"And not only that. You won't have to worry about us fighting over Sakura because we're willing to share ourselves!" Naruto leaned back and threw an arm over Sasuke's shoulders who shrugged him off and punched him the ribs. Naruto grunted but even Sakura saw how Sasuke slightly caressed the area he had just punched.

"Hot. Man. Sex." Sakura said with a straight face when Kakashi eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. All three men turned and looked at her once more leaving Sakura to question them. "Why do you all keep looking at me like that?"

Sasuke muttered something under his breath, Naruto rolled his eyes, and Kakashi eyed her like she was some kind of freak. She was…just not in that sense. Eventually, they went back to the conversation at hand and Sakura folded her hands on her lap and listened quietly determined not to say not to say another word but somehow knowing that her determination would probably last three minutes—max.

"Look. This joke has gone on long enough. Why don't you kids go ahead and leave for the night?"

Sakura glanced at Naruto and Sasuke both of whom looked a little defeated. It was more obvious that Naruto was than Sasuke but Sakura could still tell. They had truly really been hoping for this—so much so that they had been denying her…um each other sex until they got a yea or a nay from Kakashi. They wanted their first time to be 'together' and while that was sweet and all the fact of the matter was Sakura was sick and tired of _waiting. _She was horny and they were sexy as hell and if they tried to deny her a minute longer she was going to _kill _someone.

"We're not joking." Sakura said speaking up. "If you want proof you can throw me on the table pull my shorts down and screw my brains out. In fact—" Sakura moved to Kakashi's coffee table, threw the magazines onto the floor, tossed her shorts and got on her hands and knees on the table. "I'm willing and ready _right _now and fyi my blowjobs put new meaning to la petite mort."

Once more silence reigned again while all three men stared at Sakura incredulously.

It was Kakashi who asked the question and somehow because he asked it, it put a bit more fear into her heart than it would have if it had come from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Who have you been giving blowjobs to, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked slowly.

"Um…"

"I think I'd like to know that, too." Sasuke murmured the look in his eye promising a world of pain and she didn't even look at Naruto afraid he might start sporting tails or something.

"It was a joke?" Sakura squeaked and groaned when all three men stood up and walked out of Kakashi's apartment. The door slammed on their way out and Sakura knew what was going to happen next.

They were going to use Naruto like a bloodhound (or maybe Kakashi) and turn Konoha upside down for every man she even looked at funny or held the faintest trace of her scent and they were going beat the hell out of them—or kill them. It really depended on how black their mood truly was.

On some level she felt sorry for the men she had inadvertently thrown to the wolves but truly she felt more sorry for herself because she knew…she just _knew _that when all was said and done with she still wouldn't get laid.


	24. Bound: Discoveries

_**Title: Bound: Discoveries**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairing: KakaSaku, SasuTen, NaruIno**_

_**Author: Juniper11**_

_**A/ N: I know this is supposed to be the Touch chapter but due to technical difficulties Bound had to be posted today. Touch will resume its regular schedule next week. I apologize for the inconvenience. Furthermore, this chapter was typed using dictation so I apologize for any errors as well.**_

_**-JnR**_

Ino sat beside Naruto's hospital bed. They had been sitting in silence for a good ten minutes and all the while Naruto stared at her with a huge frightened look on his face. She hadn't wanted to ask but curiosity was chewing on her soul. Her father had been on a rampage since he had a talk with Naruto. She wasn't sure what Naruto could have said to get him that worked up—especially since Naruto was actually good with people. So after fighting with her unending curiosity and losing she ended up at her soon-to-be husband's side.

"What did you say to him?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply then thought better of it before shaking his head. Ino was slightly surprised that he hadn't just blurted it out. Discretion and Naruto just didn't go together. It had to have been something astronomical. But what could he have said that would set her father off so badly that he ended up in the hospital?

Ino's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you _really _want to spend a whole year in the hospital? Because, if you didn't know, it can be arranged."

Naruto moaned and looked about the room for some form of escape but there was none. He was trapped in the bed and even if he could move if Ino didn't kill him Tsunade would. But he would be strong. There was nothing that she could say that would make him spill the beans and cause her to finish him off. He was defenseless. It would be pure idiocy to—

Ino smiled and Naruto broke.

"_ItoldhimIwouldn'ttouchanythingbelowthewaist!"_

It took Ino a brief second to process his words before she replied, "So you're the type of guy who likes the woman to be in control in the bedroom." Whips and chains danced through Ino's head lighting her blue eyes in an eerie way. Naruto's eyes grew large and Ino wondered if he was just now realizing how precarious his situation was.

Her father would kill him if he touched her and she'd kill him if he didn't. Because there was no way in hell she was going a full year without sex. And she _didn't_ believe in infidelity.

:::

Sasuke scouted the village for Sakura. He had been unable to find Tenten in the previous day and he was running out of time to tell her she had to be at his home for dinner. It really shouldn't be as difficult as it was to find Sakura. Under normal circumstances she was either at the hospital, home, or on the training fields. He couldn't find her in any of the above. Needless to say he was irritated. He had never been in a situation where Sakura wasn't available for him, and he really didn't know how to deal with it. Especially since when he finally found her she was with Kakashi smiling like she hadn't a care in the world.

"Sakura." He watched as the smile slid off her face and she immediately moved towards him. Kakashi followed slowly behind but Sasuke wasn't really paying any attention to him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She immediately sensed his irritation and as if on autopilot worked to soothe him.

"I can't find Tenten. I need to find her now."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi then back at Sasuke. "Neji always knows where to find Tenten. If you—"

"Like hell I'll ask a Hyuuga. I need you to help me find her."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi again who hadn't made a move or a sound. "Sasuke I'm—"but before she could get a word out Sasuke grabbed her arm and began to drag her off. She looked back apologetically at Kakashi who simply raised a hand in a slight wave and turned and walked in the other direction.

:::

She was acting strangely. Not in the sense that she wasn't helping him. They had already scoured a good third of the village and had found no Tenten. No, she was acting strange in the sense that she seemed uncomfortable. It was something that didn't fit because if anything Sakura was_ too_ comfortable around him. It was making him loose focus. So in the end he stopped what he was doing and decided to deal with it right then and there.

"Sakura."

"There she is!" Sakura said – and dashed toward their target leaving him to follow behind causing his annoyance to mount. It continued to mount as he landed in the training grounds to see his supposed intended and the arms of Neji Hyuuga. He glanced at Sakura certain that her eyes would pop out of her head if they got any larger.

"Tenten." Sasuke said and watched as her petite frame stiffened and she pulled herself slowly out of Neji's arms. She turned to face him and the only reason he knew she had been crying was because of her red rimmed eyes. Her back was ramrod straight. Her head was held high. He couldn't stop the thought that she'd make the perfect Uchiha.

It only took him seconds to realize that he hadn't thought those words, but rather he said them out loud because the idiot Hyuuga attacked him.


	25. Touch:  Part VI

**Series: Touch**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka**

**Chapter Title: Part VI**

Morning came and Sakura opened her eyes and stared down at her hands. They bought her gloves the previous day that she was to wear at all times-even in her sleep. They were hot and uncomfortable and yet she didn't complain when the three men emphasized the importance of keeping her hands covered. However, now that she had to circulate her chakra throughout her body keeping her hands covered made very little sense. If she was touched anywhere the reaction would be the same so why couldn't she….

"Don't." Sakura turned and met Itachi's eyes and thereafter blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. She had been trying her hardest not to think about the previous night where Itachi had painstakingly given her pleasure and taken none for himself. It made her see this man in a new light.

He made her heart flutter. He made her body hot. He made her fingers itch to just touch him.

"Don't remove your gloves."

Sakura sat up in her bed with a sigh allowing the blanket to fall away. The appreciation that leaped into Itachi's eyes reminded her that she had not bothered to put back on her clothes the previous night. She really couldn't have even if she wanted to. The man turned her body and mind into a mush that didn't exactly induce rational thought. Immediately snatching the blanket back up to cover her bosom she ignored Itachi's chuckle and asked, "Why? They're hot, uncomfortable, and pointless. I can deal with my leather gloves with the fingers out but this is too much."

"Sakura, the most likely place of exposed skin to be touched is on your hand. You need to become accustomed to their presence-and while we're at it, as a precautionary measure you're going to start wearing pants from now on. But before that-"

Itachi moved to her closet opening the doors looking through it searchingly. Sakura frowned wondering what he was looking for and if she should be upset at the invasion of privacy. She decided not to be when he pulled out a robe and brought it to her allowing her to slip her arms through. He turned his head politely so that she could close the robe and stand. Sakura bit her inner cheek thinking that he was such a gentlemen.

Sakura cleared her throat to let him know that she was done and once he turned around she asked, "Have Sasuke and Kakashi arrived yet?"

"They're in the kitchen waiting for us." Sakura nodded at his reply and took a deep breath.

"Alright then." Sakura squared her shoulders. "Let's go."

The walk to the kitchen was brief although considering the size of her apartment wasn't very surprising. It was a tiny little place, but she was only one person so she didn't mind too much. However, it was disconcerting to walk into a room and immediately have three sets of eyes upon you. Her little kitchen seemed smaller than normal with the large men that filled the room.

Their gaze seemed to burn holes through her and Sakura immediately thought about turning her back on them to see if they would move on to other objects to stare at but dismissed the idea seeming as though she wouldn't really know if they did or not since her back would be turned.

Sakura felt Kakashi's warm gaze scan her body and noted when his eyes landed on her hands and he nodded his head slightly in approval. She took a seat at the table with Sasuke and Kakashi and Itachi followed suit. Sakura closed her eyes to keep her emotions in check when she noticed Sasuke had moved his chair closer to hers.

Of course, she picked the chair closest to Sasuke. For some reason he seemed to be her anchor on reality. Not only did her affection for him still run deep and true-it was just overshadowed by a nearly overwhelming wave of lust. This was going to wreak havoc on her heart. Sasuke's attention was something she craved like addicts did heroin and to be given a taste of it was something that was going to ruin her for life. Although if things went as she wanted her life wouldn't be that long anyway...so maybe it would be okay.

"I have a proposal." Kakashi began waiting until all eyes were on him before beginning. "It's probably a reckless proposal." Kakashi warned looking into Sakura's eyes but she simply waved a hand telling him to continue. She trusted Kakashi. She had worked with the man for years. Whatever crazy plan he concocted would work-because he willed it so. "What I'm about to say does not leave this room, understood?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded but Kakashi's eyes were on Itachi. Sasuke and Sakura were teammates. He trusted them in all things. Itachi was another matter. He was a member of the elite ANBU and known to be fiercely loyal to the village. He would surely turn them in if his loyalty didn't lie with the people sitting at that table first and foremost.

They were speaking of treason and acts that were less than honest. It wouldn't be the first time that they, as a team, had done something that was completely unethical. However, they all agreed that the end justified the means and they weren't going to tell anyone, so who would find out?

"Kakashi…" Sakura began glancing back and forth between Itachi and Kakashi who seemed to be waging a silent battle. It made her nervous and her nervousness caused her to speak up. "Kakashi-sensei, Uchi-"

"Itachi." He corrected giving her a meaningful look that served to remind her of the previous night. Formality between them at this point suddenly seemed a little ridiculous. The room suddenly heated up several degrees and Sakura felt the need to fan herself.

"Itachi." Sakura began noting the smirk that graced his lips at the breathless way she called his name-which was much the way she called it the previous night.

"Yes, Sakura?" His rich voice did things to her that she couldn't even begin to explain. The man was beyond her comprehension and for some reason she _liked _it. She had Itachi's undivided attention and it made her mind go blank as she tried to ascertain what exactly it was she wished to say to him.

Kakashi cleared his throat making Sakura remember that there were other people in the room besides her and Itachi. Her eyes suddenly darted to the table in embarrassment. She didn't want to see the expression on anyone's face at the moment. She was certain she'd die if she did. "I believe we have things to discuss."

"Right." Sakura mumbled, before Sasuke pulled her chair closer to his. Her heart lurched and she fought not to lean in closer to him. She couldn't touch him. It would be very bad if she touched him. It was a good thing they forced her to wear her gloves because she really wanted to touch him.

"Be careful not to touch her bare skin, little brother." Itachi remarked with a tone that was idle but the look in his eyes was anything but. Possessive was the word that came to mind. Sakura's head snapped up and she looked back and forth frantically between the two brothers feeling tension mounting with every passing second.

"So, yeah." Sakura interrupted in order to forestall the fight that was sure to come. She briefly wondered if any of this was real. Could it all be a dream that these three powerful, sexy men were fighting over her? If so, she had one hell of an imagination. "Itachi, Kakashi wants your assurance that you're going to keep your mouth shut."

Itachi turned and glanced at Kakashi raising a single brow. "You think that I would forgo her safety?" The tone was mild yet indignant and Sakura's gut began to churn at the words. She wanted to bury her face in Sasuke's neck and forget the scene that was unfurling before her but that wasn't an option.

"It's not a matter of her safety that's an issue. It's whether or not you trust me to make this work and can keep your mouth shut about it later."

Sakura groaned inwardly at the start of another fight. She turned and looked at Sasuke for some assistance but he was paying no attention to them but instead was looking at her as if she were…fascinating.

She had only ever seen him look at shuriken and kunai like that. If this is what it was like to have Sasuke complete attention and devotion….

Sakura was starting to think that if this jutsu didn't have such awful consequences she'd want to keep it. At least that was what the small evil little being nestled in her heart wanted. It was a constant battle to beat said 'being' back into submission.

"If it's something so reckless that it needs to be cloaked in secrecy perhaps it's something that should not be considered since it will probably endanger Sakura's life." Itachi retorted as Sasuke managed to invade Sakura's personal space even more so. "Little brother if you touch her you may yet die. Is that what you wish?"

"Don't threaten me, Itachi. She's not yours."

"She's not yours, either."

Sakura almost opened her mouth to contradict Itachi but thought better of it. While her heart lay firmly nestled in the palm of Sasuke's hand there was no need to throw kerosene on the already raging fire.

"Can we focus, please? Kakashi what's the plan?"

Kakashi gave her a look that promised her that he wasn't saying a word until he had Itachi's word that he'd keep quiet and it was then that Sakura wanted to begin pulling her hair out, but didn't really think the look would be good for her. Was it really this difficult to get something as simple as cooperation out of these men?

"You know what? Fine." Sakura rose to her feet pushing the chair back and ignoring the scraping that it made against the floor and her angry rise. "Kakashi, come with me. Sasuke, Itachi stay in the kitchen or I'll throw you both out."

"You're taking him to your bedroom?" Sasuke asked indignantly sounding like a scandalized virgin and Sakura paused looking back at him. If anyone should be scandalized it was her and definitely not Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yes." She said succinctly and continued walking out of the room not noticing the smug look Kakashi sent the two Uchiha's way. If she had, then, all hell would have broken loose.


	26. Dysfunctional:  Divorce

**Series: Dysfunctional**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: SakuSasu**

**Chapter Title: Divorce**

**A/N: So, um, I got a review today and I realized I forgot to update on Sunday. Sorry! **

**This a prequel to 'Humming'. **

_Sakura and Sasuke 10 1/2 months into their marriage.  
><em> 

"I want a divorce." Her voice was calm as she said it even if her insides were a bundle of rage.

Sasuke raised his head and looked at his wife in disdain. Divorce? Him? The only way _anyone _was leaving him was in a body bag. And if Sakura wanted to go that way…

"Hell no."

Sakura spluttered. "No? You can't just say no. You forced me into this marriage. You took away my chance at happiness and love."

"No sane man would love you, anyway. I saved you from a spinster's life. Be grateful."

Sakura ground her teeth together. "Says the man who had to use the Sharingan to trick someone into marrying him." Sasuke scowled. "I want a divorce and I'm getting one."

The smirk that Sasuke bestowed upon her was filled with malevolent glee. "You're welcome to try."

:::

"WHAT?"

"Sakura, I thought you knew this when you married him. It's why I kept asking you were you sure. There's no way out of your marriage to Sasuke unless he divorces you or he dies."

Sakura frowned at Kakashi suddenly recalling his repeated questions about whether or not she was absolutely certain that she wanted to marry Sasuke-and she had been...until she found of why she was so certain.

"There's got to be some legal way to get me out of this marriage. If that bastard hadn't messed with my head with his blasted Sharingan then there is no way in hell I would have said yes."

"You have no proof of that Sakura."

"Yes, I do. I married him, didn't I? That's proof enough that he did something to me."

"Sakura..."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"..."

"You know, I always thought having the Hokage as a friend would be a good thing...but it seems like that was a load of crap."

"The law is the law Sakura."

"Screw the law! I'm talking about my sanity here. Sensei if I stay I may end up killing him. Is that what you want?"

"Sakura, you'd never kill anyone out of spite. You're not that type of person."

Sakura narrowed her eyes on Kakashi's form as he dismissed her by taking out his favorite novel. Sakura whirled around and marched out the room-slamming the door behind her. 

:::

"So, how did that divorce thing go?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Go to hell! I hope you have to jack off for the rest of your life. Cause you're sure as hell never touching me again."

"As if I couldn't have you if I wanted you. You pant like a dog in heat whenever I so much as look at you funny."

"You son of a-"

"More like the husband of one." Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura screamed shrilly.


	27. Touch:  Part VII

**Series: Touch**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: ItaKakaSakuSasu**

**Chapter Title: Part VII**

**A/N: I've eventually resume my normal Sunday update schedule…just not this week. And no Bound this week because due to technical difficulties a while back I had to update Bound instead of Touch. So this will allow us to get back on track. And so….**

Sakura closed her door, locking it behind her while Kakashi's finger flew into a jutsu that would allow their words not to be overheard. Once they were certain that everything was in place Sakura raised her head and looked up in to the lone of her sensei, a man she trusted more than anyone besides her Kage asked, "So what is the plan?"

"We counter the jutsu with one of our own."

Sakura tilted her head to the side a little confusion. It was a simple solution that made a heck of a lot of sense. This was how ninja fought when one threw a jutsu at you then you had to throw one back that was just as powerful if not more clever or die. Every ninja worth their weight in salt knew that. So what was with the secrecy? "Why couldn't Itachi know about-"

"It's a forbidden jutsu." Sakura clamped her mouth shutting getting the answer to her question with Kakashi's words. Performing a forbidden jutsu could be punishable by death. Covering for someone who had used such a jutsu could be just as bad if not worse. There was only one exception to that rule and that was Naruto and that was only because he had the massive chakra required to perform the jutsu so it was allowed. There was no way they could do this and escape punishment because Tsunade would eventually find out…she wondered if Kakashi knew that. She decided not to ask that question because now it wasn't important. They'd deal with consequences later.

"What does it entail?"

"You would have to die."

Sakura's eyes blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I think I heard you wrong." Though the expression on his face told her otherwise. A shiver ran down her spine. For some reason thoughts of Orochimaru ran through her mind. She had heard of his experiments and the things he had done in order to cheat death. His actions had led to…

"Don't look at me like that Sakura." Kakashi ran a single hand through his hair frustrated. He knew what she was thinking but it was the only alternative he could come up with that could feasibly work. If necessary, he'd take the consequences on his own, but she didn't need to hear that. "If you died you'd be free of the jutsu and then we would bring you back."

"A revival jutsu…"

"Sort of. What we'd do is give you part of our life force in order to bring you back."

Sakura bit her bottom lip gnawing on it furiously. "Consequences?"

"We would, of course, be giving part of our life to you therefore shortening our own life span."

Sakura stared at Kakashi for a moment before she asked, "What else is there to it? What aren't you telling me?"

Kakashi sighed. "If the jutsu is performed by one person then the jutsu is like an exchange. One life for another. But if you use two lives instead of one..."

"Then you both live…but with extremely shortened life spans."

"Yes."

"And if the three of you all joined together…"

"Then with the amount of power the three of us together can provide then the jutsu is no big deal. As ninja we'd probably die before it even became an issue." Sakura's face paled at his words. She was fine with talking about her own demise but talking about there's was a completely different matter.

"That is why you wanted Itachi's cooperation."

"Yes."

"I can't ask you to do this for me."

"Sakura," Kakashi began shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't know if I can give you a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura, I'm a shinobi. I know the meaning of sacrifice and denial. It is the way I've lived my entire life. I don't, however, know how much I can deny myself you. I want to toss you on that bed right now and show you all the things that I can do to you. I want-" A fool could look at Kakashi and see the internal struggle going on within Kakashi. Sakura wanted to go to him for some reason and wrap her arms around him, but when she took a single step forward, Kakashi shook his head forestalling any movement she might have made. "Look, Sakura I'm asking that you try this."

"And I'm saying no. I won't allow you to shorten your life for me. It's ludicrous and not at all a fair exchange."

"Sakura, _you _are being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not. You are. Think of something else."

"There is nothing else."

"I'll die, then." His eyes hardened and Sakura felt a flicker of fear. This man was feared across the Five Shinobi nations. He was not pleased with her words but she didn't care. She would stand her ground and there was nothing he could do or say that would change her mind.

"I will do this with or without your permission."

"Then as soon as I'm alive I'll turn your ass over to the Hokage."

"You wouldn't." Kakashi said simply and moved to the door. Before he opened it he said, "I'll tell Sasuke the plan and he'll convince you if I can't." He opened the door then and strode out leaving behind a bewildered Sakura.

Because his plan…could very possibly work.

:::

Sakura wasn't sure how Kakashi managed but Sasuke was currently the one who had landed with 'guard duty'. She didn't know if somehow Kakashi had managed to tell him his plan but she was made quite uneasy with the not knowing.

She was afraid she'd fold like a deck of cards if he even mentioned the plan to Sasuke. Sakura knew her weaknesses and Sasuke was a big one. It was something that she had desperately tried to move past but the honest truth was that she hadn't. If he told her to die then she probably would if it would make him happy. It was pathetic and she knew it.

"What was Kakashi's plan?"

Sasuke asked, noting the way Sakura was unable to sit still for long periods of time since Itachi and Kakashi had left. She flitted from here to there finding something to fiddle with in order to keep her hands busy. Her eyes grew large at question and she avoided eye contact. Sasuke's eyes narrowed immediately sensing something was off.

"We shouldn't really discuss it since we never know who may be listening…"

Sasuke's fingers flew into a familiar jutsu and Sakura groaned inwardly. That plan didn't even stall him for thirty seconds.

"What was his plan, Sakura?"

It was something about the way he said her name. Was it possible for someone to say your name and make it feel like a you were the most important woman it the world? If it was, then it was surely something Sasuke was adept at.

"It was nothing, Sasuke. I've already rejected the idea."

"Without letting us hear it first?" His tone indicated his displeasure and Sakura stared down at her feet feeling like a child being scolded.

"Yes, I did."

"Tell me the plan."

Anger rose unbidden at his demand and she raised her head locking eyes with him only to find her breath taking away by the look he was giving her. Yes, there was anger in his face but there was something more. It was fear. He was afraid for her and Sakura felt her resolve to defy him weakening.

"Sakura…"

And then she broke. She was certain Kakashi knew this would happen. If the man knew nothing else about her he knew of her weakness for Sasuke. It was like brandishing a weapon against her that was impossible to fight against. She sighed with defeat and began to speak.

"He wants me to die." Sakura hurriedly continued when she saw Sasuke half-rise out of his chair presumably to go attempt murder. "So that you all can bring me back. If I die the jutsu ends, but if he brings me back afterwards then…"

"And you rejected this idea because…?"

"Because it would shorten your lifespan."

"…"

"Sasuke I won't let any of you guys do something like that because of me. It's hardly fair."

"And your death would be fair?"

Sakura's eyes immediately slid away from his. "It's not like you'd notice I was gone anyway."

Sakura eyes widened when she suddenly felt Sasuke grab a hand full of her hair. Her last conscious thought was,

_Wow. He sure moves fast._


	28. Bound:  Deer in Headlights

**Series: Bound**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: KakaSaku, NaruIno, SasuTen, ItaHina**

**Chapter Title: **

Itachi was sad.

Hyuuga Hinata was not what he expected her to be. Being an heir to a prestigious Clan himself and knowing the sheer absurdity associated with the "training" he expected the girl to have an enormous chip on her shoulder—much like that of a Hyuuga near her age that he had worked with before from the branch line.

This, however, wasn't the case at all. She was actually rather timid which dampened the fun he intended to have with her. It just seemed wrong to torment someone who couldn't complete an entire sentence without stuttering.

Itachi had no idea that Hyuuga eyes could get that huge. Sure they were large by default but Hyuuga Hinata took it to a whole new level.

"I-I can-can't marry you."

"It's not a marriage. It's handfasting. You get an out in a year."

"You make is s-sound like prison." Itachi smiled at Hinata in a way that normal women would swoon at.

"Isn't it?" Hinata frowned and continued on as if he hadn't spoken. This intrigued Itachi more than he would be willing to admit to himself.

"But I lo-love someone else. It's not right." Itachi observed the determined look that crossed Hinata's face and in those seconds Itachi believed the young girl would literally fight him over this. He wondered who it was that this timid woman had given her heart to but decided that it didn't matter. She had no choice over this matter nor did he. She'd be gone in a year and the most trouble she'd cause would be within his own family—and he was _all for that. _

_:::_

Kakashi was angry and that was putting it nicely.

The previous evening he had taken Sakura to dinner and he had actually _paid_. Said evening turned out a lot better than he expected. She was skittish but he was able to put her at ease with his amazing charm and bountiful wit. He deliberately didn't speak a word about their upcoming union in hopes of getting her to let her guard down and let him in. His plan wasn't a failure, since at the end of the evening _she_ asked _him_ out. He wasn't sure why but he just thanked his lucky stars that she had. They didn't make any specific plans but Kakashi, because he was so skilled, maneuvered her into looking for a home for the two of them.

Now Kakashi knew that in Sakura's mind this arrangement was only for a year and technically speaking there was no reason for them to get something as permanent as a house together. What Sakura didn't know was that Kakashi had known about their impending nuptials three months before she did. It was him that "convinced" the Hokage to put it off for a few months so that he could get a few things set up. One of which was that he had been dropping hints whenever he could that he needed to buy a new home. He couldn't remember the bs reason that he came up with and he hoped that didn't come back to bite him later, but regardless it got Sakura to come with him and give her input on their home. "Their" because he had no intention of ever letting her go. And his plan was working perfectly and then his bastard teammate had to come and cock block.

Now Kakashi knew that he couldn't put 100% of the blame on Sasuke shoulders. Sakura had her fair share as well. Kakashi was no fool. He knew about her feelings for Sasuke even though she hid them well. As far as her priorities went Sasuke was number two with the village being number one. It was going to take a lot of work to get Sakura to see him as a man and it was going to take a lot of patience to work on their Sasuke issues.

He just hoped he had it.

**:::**

Sakura's heart hurt. It hurt so bad she was tempted to check for internal injuries, but that would be silly. No external injuries have been inflicted upon her person only a mental one.

"You'll make the perfect Uchiha wife."

She still couldn't believe he had said it. What did Tenten have that she didn't have? Sakura took deep slow breaths to keep her tears in check. She felt Tenten grab her arm and shake her bringing her back to the present.

"What?" Sakura snapped causing Tenten to step back in surprise.

"You need to get Sasuke out of here."

Sakura blinked slowly. Under normal circumstances, that was exactly what she'd do. The Hyuuga and Uchiha were forbidden to fight anywhere besides in an arena since they always tried to kill each other due to the feud between the two clans, but Sakura wasn't in the mood to play referee.

"You do it. It's your teammate, your fiancé, and your problem."

She turned and walked away but paused when Tenten yelled out, "When did you become such a bitch Sakura?"

"See that's where your thinking is skewed Tenten. I've always been a bitch. Now you just know about it."

Tenten watched Sakura walk away scowling. She didn't know what had bit her where the sun didn't shine but she certainly hoped it bit her harder. She then turned her attention to the "men in her life". She was tempted to call ANBU on them, but she'd feel bad if Neji ended up rotting in prison because of her. Instead, she pulled out several weapons and just started throwing them randomly at the two, because nothing made her day better than trying to stab people with pointy objects. It was actually amusing at first because Neji automatically assumed she was working with him and not against him. The kunai imbedded in his arm told him otherwise.

She hadn't been able to hit the Uchiha but she supposed she could stab him in his sleep. It wasn't like she wasn't going to get the opportunity. She continued throwing weapons at them long after they realized that she was a threat they'd have to neutralize first. Although she really had no intention of letting them get close enough to do that. Neji, himself, wasn't a problem. His style of fighting focused on close range fighting and she had worked with him long enough to know what he had up his sleeves. The Uchiha, on the other hand, would be a problem. Especially since she now knew he had no idea what a friendly spar meant since he just sent a huge fireball spiraling her way.

The bastard.


	29. The Only Place

**Series: N/A**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: SasuSakuIta**

**Chapter Title: The Only Place**

**A/N: And we're back on Sunday.**

He was supposed to be dead, but she guessed stranger things had happened. She did wonder why it was, if he were going to rise from the grave, why he'd come to see her of all people.

It thrilled her on a level, because, after all, she had loved the man for a good portion of her life. She liked to think it wasn't all one-sided…but that would mean she had taken too many puffs of the hash pipe.

She also wondered why he wasn't trying to kill her. Before he 'died' he hated all things Leaf and she was as 'Leaf' as it got.

She wondered—and she knew she was doing a lot of wondering but it wasn't like she could exactly speak. She was frozen to her spot hoping she wasn't stuck in some sort of cruel illusion.

"Sakura."

She loved it when he said her name. For her it was the equivalent of sex—because it was probably as close as she'd get with this particular man. Intelligence soon grabbed hold of her, albeit a little late, after a near orgasm, enabling her to speak. "Why are you here?"

Irritation, and Sakura knew that's what it was because it was a look that was thrown her way often in the past, flashed across his face. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak again but no words came out. He tried again and Sakura wondered whether or not the cat had his tongue. She would have asked but he words were caught in her throat as she watched as his body underwent a horrifying transfiguration.

And then Sasuke Uchiha was gone and Itachi Uchiha stood in his place.

"I believe what my brother was trying to say, but pride made him fall short, is that we need your help."

Sakura felt a good amount of terror rise up into her heart but she somehow managed to say "Oh," before losing consciousness.

:::

Her bed was comfortable although it should be for the amount of money she paid for it. Sakura opened her eyes only to find that the horrible, horrible dream she had the previous night was reality. Itachi Uchiha was in her boudoir and nothing good could come from a statement like that. Although she had to admit seeing the man this close in the early morning light was close to a fantasy. The man was without a doubt gorgeous.

But he was still scary and that canceled out any naughty thoughts she might have had.

"What do you want with me?"

He regarded her silently for several moments while Sakura fought not to fidget under his gaze. It took a herculean effort but somehow she managed it. She would have been proud of herself had she not been scared witless.

"You may not have noticed but my little brother and I are…closer than we have been in the past."

It was the understatement of the year. Sakura suddenly had the insane urge to laugh and scream at the same time. Could they both be done? She was about to try when he continued on. "We were hoping you could find a way to separate us."

Sakura paused and gave the elder Uchiha a look of surprise before slowly shaking her head. "Not my level of expertise."

"You're a medic." Itachi countered as if just the title of 'medic' meant she could fix everything.

"Yes, a medic. Not a forbidden jutsu specialist. I don't raise the dead. I don't separate them. I heal the living."

"Ah, but now we're alive. So you can heal us, correct?"

"This is no sickness." Sakura countered suddenly finding herself irritated by his twisted logic. She knew his reputation and people said that he was a genius. At that moment she just thought he was manipulative. "You've come to the wrong place."

Itachi slowly shook his head. "That's where you're wrong." Sakura was about to contradict him when he finished his thought. "We've come to the _only_ place."


	30. Bound: Territory

**Series: Bound**

**Chapter Title: Territory**

**Pairings: NaruIno, KakaSaku, SasuTen, ItaHina**

**Author's Log: No Touch this chapter because as I was reading what I have written I realized that it needed a lot of work. So I give you Bound.**

She was waiting for him after he was released from the hospital. Naruto found himself eying her warily. She didn't look his way but he was certain she knew he was there. He considered making a run for it, but he knew that if he did that only more trouble would await him. So like the man he was Naruto walk over to Ino and asked, "What do you want?"

Ino gave him a look and then grabbed his arm and linked them together. "You're taking me to your apartment." Naruto raised a hand and scratched the back of his head. His cheeks flushed red and he asked, "Why are we going there?"

Ino took one look at his red face and then rolled her eyes. Men had such one track minds. "You can get all of those perverted thoughts out of your mind. I just need to take a look at the place where I will potentially be living for the next year." Ino saw his shoulders sag in relief and she wondered briefly whether or not Naruto was a virgin. The concept had a certain and appeal to her. She kind of liked the thought of being the first woman to have a man. He would be like clay for her to mold into the lover that she wanted. Not to mention that she was certain to leave a lasting impression. Yep, by the time the year was up Naruto would always remember his first wife was one hell of a woman.

Ino noticed immediately the looks they were getting. People were shocked to see the daughter of the head of the Yamanaka clan with Naruto Uzumaki. They were conversing trying to figure out what exactly was going on between the two of them. That was fine with her because she had a purpose behind their jaunt. She glanced at Naruto to see whether or not he was taking any of this in. He wasn't, but that was okay since she was essentially strutting through Kohona on his arm as a way to mark her territory. She didn't know if he had any love interests but if he did by the time she was done they'd know he was off limits now.

Naruto glanced down at Ino wondering whether or not he should tell her that they had passed his apartment three times but thought better of it. She looked like she was having fun traipsing up and down the street with him. Occasionally, she'd stop and talk to people here and there but the part that stood out to him the most was that she smiled at lot…while she was with him.

She was really pretty when she smiled.

:::

Tenten lay in the dirt and contemplated what it felt like to be a greasy puddle – because that's what she was now that the Hyuuga and the Uchiha had decided to beat her into. It didn't feel good. Her body ached in every place imaginable. Under normal circumstances, she would have relished the vigorous workout however given the current fact that she now hated men such was not the case.

She wondered if she could get out of this mess if she declared she was a lesbian. Tenten scowled at the sky. She should thought of that when the Hokage had presented her with the insane plan. So now that genius had struck her too little too late she was going to have to deal with this.

A shadow covered her face and Tenten found herself looking up at Sasuke Uchiha. He held out a hand to her, but she ignored it and pushed herself to her feet. She glanced around looking for Neji finding him not too far away. She took a single step towards him before he asked the question, "Tenten are you pregnant?"

Tenten's eyes grew so large they rolled out of her head. A haze clouded her vision before she glanced at the Uchiha to see a smirk on his face. She had no idea what he found so amusing and she didn't give a damn.

"I hope you both choke and die on your own vomit."

She started to stalk off when she heard the Uchiha call out, "we have dinner with the family tomorrow at 5:30. You're expected to be 20 minutes early."

She whirled around on her feet ready to tell them off, but all she saw was an Uchiha fan moving away from her. He raised a single hand in farewell causing Tenten to narrow her eyes.


	31. Touch: 7 point 5

**Series: Touch**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka**

**A/N: Sorry so late.**

She never had the opportunity to see Sasuke up close before. However, it was an experience she wasn't soon to forget. His skin was flawless and smooth. Acne had never dared to graced the face of one Sasuke Uchiha. His eyelashes were darker than even his hair and that was an amazing feat given that his hair was darker than darkness itself. Her attention was drawn to his lips which took that opportunity to speak.

"You're very foolish Sakura."

She would have replied, but his lips came crashing down on hers swallowing whatever it was she would've said. Her heart was pounding. She was certain it would beat out of her chest as her knees gave way and his arms snaked out and surrounded her waist holding her steady and close to his warm body. He lifted her up into his arms and her legs tangled around his waist while her fingers dove into his hair.

She found out then that Sasuke had his own fetish with hair. His fingers wound themselves in her tresses and pulled her head back. Tears came to her eyes because of the pain. However, the pain was quickly forgotten when she felt his lips on her neck gently nipping at areas she had not known were so sensitive. A moan escaped her lips causing a grunt of satisfaction to emerge from his lips.

She felt safe in his arms. So safe, in fact, that she had no qualms about letting her body turn into a quivering mass of Jell-O in his arms. He wouldn't let her fall. His tongue danced against her skin tasting her, savoring her causing Sakura's eyes to roll to the back of her head.

She didn't recall how they made it there but somehow Sasuke was laying her across her bed and covering her body with his own. They were both fully clothed but that didn't make it any less exciting. If anything it made it more exciting. Who would have ever thought that she would find herself laying in her bed with her Sasuke?

He murmured words that she couldn't understand over the blood rushing in her ears. Cool air caressed her skin as he slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, removed her shirt from her body. His lips pressed against her stomach and her hips bucked in response eliciting a chuckle from her beloved Uchiha.

Sakura reached down and began tugging at his shirt anxious to remove him of his clothing but he batted her hands away as if she were some troublesome fly. She pouted briefly before she tried again only to meet with the same results.

"Sasuke." She moaned as his hands reached up to remove her chest bindings. The second her breasts were free he feasted on one of her nipples, teasing it with his teeth having her caught somewhere between pleasure and pain not really knowing the difference between the two-and in truth not really caring.

He diverted his attention to her other breast causing Sakura to thrash her head back and forth. Her fingers dived into his head holding him close, not willing to let him stop his sweet torture—not that he wanted to. Sasuke hand traveled downwards and removed her pants. Sakura raised her hips to assist him but was distracted when his lips claimed hers once more. His tongue danced against hers making her body burn hotter than the sun.

Fingers slipped into her underwear and into her sleek passage. Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hips began moving to the rhythm of Sasuke's fingers. She was amazed at how swiftly she was coming to her peak when he had barely done anything. Maybe it was because it was a moment that she had waited for that had her hyper sensitive and even though this wasn't her first time with him she didn't remember it and so this counted as the first to her.

He attempted to stop before he brought her but it was too late. Her vision blurred as waves of pleasure rippled over her. Fatigue washed over her immediately after, but it was immediately forgotten when Sasuke stood and began removing his clothes. Sakura was unable to stop looking at him as he was so perfectly made. She literally felt her mouth water in anticipation. She made a move to remove her undergarments but he forestalled her with a single word.

"Don't."

She was confused and she was sure he could tell that just by looking at her but he said nothing to alleviate her confusion. He soon covered her body with his own and the feel of his skin against hers was enough to stoke the fires that had begun to die out. She rubbed her body against his in a catlike fashion eliciting a groan that made her proud to be a woman.

His fingers reached between them pulling her underwear to the side before sheathing himself within her. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream and being filled so completely and suddenly. He moved slowly and carefully within her simply staring into her eyes and gauging her every reaction. Although, her every reaction seemed to be the same—bliss.

She wasn't sure when their pace turned from sweet loving making to frenzied fucking. Maybe it was when she raked her finger nails down his back. Maybe it was when he bit her hard enough to make her bleed. Or maybe the whole thing was simply inevitable.

Regardless, it was something that neither of them would regret.


	32. Touch: VIII

**Series: Touch**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka**

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself staring into the bloody red Sharingan of Uchiha Itachi. She automatically reached for him but the waves of killing intent that flowed from his body made her hesitate. Suddenly it seemed safer to just sit quietly and look innocent as long as she could. It was shortly after Sakura made that decision that Sasuke was sent flying across the room. His body hit the wall and her neighbors soon thereafter began banging on the walls yelling about the noise. Sakura frowned knowing that the landlord was going to be paying her a visit soon. Maybe she could avoid him…

Sakura's mind halted then as memories flooded her brain. Her mind could vividly feel Sasuke fingers as they tangled in her hair, pulling her head back almost painfully before his lips descended upon her neck nipping and kissing and-

Sakura blinked shaking herself out of the reverie before she missed saving Sasuke from his older brother's wrath. Sakura leaped out of bed crying out, "Wait! No!"

Itachi turned those crimson orbs upon Sakura and the fury in his eyes was almost palpable. It made Sakura shiver slightly and she knew in those moments why he was one of the most feared men in Konoha. "You would save him? What would you do if you were to get pregnant because of his foolishness?"

"Itachi, that's not even a concern. I've been on birth control since I became a chunnin."

Sasuke and Itachi looked at her sharply at her words. "What?" They said simultaneously and she was certain she knew why since she had just very recently lost her virginity. Sakura face turned a crimson that rivaled the color of Itachi's eyes.

"I'm a kunoichi and things…happen."

Sasuke had the decency to blush and Itachi calmed enough to be reasonable. Or maybe not exactly reasonable given what his next statement was.

"So, you're telling me there was no need for me to hesitate."

Sakura frowned uncertain as to what he meant. She didn't get the time to ponder his words because suddenly Itachi and Sasuke became a blur of fists. They were trashing her bedroom and she hadn't a clue as to why.

She was well aware that she should stop them or her room would be in ruins but she truly had no desire to injure herself to keep them from doing something foolish. But they would pay for the damages.

Yes, they would pay.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kakashi appeared out of nowhere-as was his custom-demanding an explanation and effectively putting a halt to the brawl that was going on in her boudoir.

"They're destroying my room." Sakura replied sardonically and Kakashi felt his lip twitch at her words but otherwise he ignored her.

"The two of you look like you were just in a cat fight. What were you doing? Scratching? Pulling hair?"

Sakura looked at Itachi's hair and noted that some of it had worked it's way free of his usual pony tail and Sasuke did indeed have a mark on his face that resembled a scratch and bit back a snicker. The only thing she hadn't heard was someone screaming shrilly, '_You bitch!_'. The thought of hearing one of the Uchiha taking such a course of action made her shoulders shake with mirth. She wasn't certain how she could laugh at a moment like this but was glad she could-she was also glad they hadn't noticed.

"Now Sakura's going to have to stay at my place tonight." Sakura's head swung towards Kakashi all previous amusement forgotten.

"What?" She asked.

"The hell she is." Sasuke retorted.

It was right about then that Sakura noted that she was still naked. She made a dive for something, anything to conceal her state of undress. The only thing she saw was Sasuke's navy shirt which she slipped in quickly. As soon as she put it on though. She realized that she hadn't been the only naked person in the room.

Her eyes drank Sasuke in greedily and the words that were exchanged between the three men went unheard by her ears. Her body suddenly felt hot all over and an all consuming need ran through her veins. She moved forward to-

A sharp blow across her cheek caused her head to swing to the side. Her mouth gaped open in a manner that was definitely unladylike before she turned to look at the bastard who dared to hit her. Her eyes met Kakashi's lone one. He stared back at her sadly, regret evident even in his masked face.

"Why did you hit me?"

"Why aren't you circulating your chakra? Do you want to die?"

She had forgotten. He was right and she was aghast. She didn't have a death wish although her actions belied that fact. Sometimes, when they were near it was hard to remember to circulate her chakra. It became an unimportant detail. Immediately she rectified the problem her head hanging in shame.

Then realization dawned upon her.

"_You didn't have to hit me in order to remind me to circulate my chakra you bastard!" _Sakura hissed.

"Ah, but I shouldn't have had to remind you at all. Something this simple you shouldn't forget Sakura. This _is_ you're life we're talking about. You're usually more focused than this."

He was right again. She wasn't the type to forget important details. Nor was she the type to forget insignificant ones. So why couldn't she remember to do something as simple as forcing her chakra to circulate?

"It's starting to take over her mind slowly but surely." Itachi stated quietly. "Eventually her actions are going to be nothing but primal. She'll seduce us whether she wants to or not."

Sakura met Itachi's gaze for a long, unhurried minute. There was no doubt in her mind that he was certain of his words, and in the face of such certainty Sakura realized she was left with only one choice. "Tell them your plan, Kakashi. I will remain silent and…do not worry about Itachi…he knows this is our only option." Itachi turned his head away and said nothing.


	33. Bound: Sister in Law

**Series: Bound**

**Pairing: HinaIta, SasuTen, NaruIno, KakaSaku**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Genre: AU Non Massacre **

**Title: Sister in Law**

* * *

><p>Tenten was very pissed when Sasuke showed up on her doorstep to literally drag her to the Uchiha's for dinner. How he knew she had no intention of showing up she'd never know. She wondered whether or not he was clairvoyant because there was no way in hell she was predictable.<p>

"Let go of me!" Tenten growled causing Sasuke to pause and look down at her.

"If you would behave this wouldn't be necessary." Then he marched on to the Uchiha district causing Tenten to use chakra to glue herself to the ground. Sasuke stopped once more and arched a brow.

"Seriously?" Maybe her actions were a bit childish. But he left her no choice.

"I'm not a dog. I will not be treated as such. Let go of me." The two locked eyes and Sasuke slowly let go of her arm a smirk stretching across his face. Tenten's response was to turn and walk away. She expected him to try something heinous in order to drag her back to those blasted Uchihas. She didn't expect him to help her.

She wouldn't discover until later just how truly evil her intended was.

"You know the best way to get out of this is to come to dinner tonight and prove how unsuitable you truly are." Tenten paused then turned her head to look over her shoulder to gauge whether or not Sasuke was serious.

The look on his face wasn't innocent. She wasn't sure any Uchiha could fake true innocence even if their life depended on it. Still, he made a valid point, one that she couldn't ignore. Tenten turned back around and marched to the Uchiha district unaware of the pleased look that one Uchiha Sasuke wore on his face as he followed behind her.

With her cooperation they made it to the Uchiha district in record time. They weren't there early like it had been dictated but she wasn't late.

"Ah, Sasuke you're home." The Uchiha matriarch greeted them at the doorway with a pleasant smile one that Tenten couldn't help but return since it looked so inviting. Angry at herself, she internally scowled realizing she wasn't supposed to be making a good impression.

"I apologize for being late Mother."

Tenten saw the opportunity and she took it. "Yes, I don't want to marry into your family so he had to drag me here." Mikoto laughed as if she said the funniest thing in the world before directing them to the dining room. Tenten, in her confusion, followed along silently. She didn't put any inflection of humor or amusement in her voice. She was serious!

Well, it didn't matter anyway.

She just try harder.

:::

Itachi was late for dinner the night he was supposed to meet his future sister-in-law. He expected to walk into the room and see Sasuke shoot him an exasperated/irritated look for making him deal with the parental units alone. Instead they didn't even notice his entrance. Tenten, on the other hand, had a wild eyed look that could only be attributed to 100% acceptance into the clan. The poor girl. He'd hate to be her.

Wait...

"So Tenten what is your last name?" His mother inquired. "My sons were unable to divulge the information."

"It's just Tenten like it's just Madonna."

"Madonna?" Fugaku said trying and failing to hide the fact that he had no idea who that was.

"Yeah, Madonna the singer" at the blank look Tenten sang, "like a virgin-"

Itachi cut her off singing in a high-pitched voice and running his hands over his body "touched for the very first time." Everyone turned and looked at him but that wasn't anything unusual. And now he was certain they knew he was home. His job was done.

"So," Mikoto said, ignoring her eldest child, "you're an orphan."

"Not at all."

"Then your surname..." Mikoto fished.

"Is irrelevant. My family doesn't believe in burdening their children with a family legacy. I am who I make myself to be. I'll always be just Tenten."

"Until you marry Sasuke, then you'll be an Uchiha" Fugaku interceded.

"No, then I'll still be Tenten. I have to marry Sasuke but nothing says I have to take his name."

"From now on I'm just Itachi." Itachi saw Sasuke stifle a laugh. "Who needs a clan anyway?"

"Exactly! " Tenten shouted looking in his direction. "There _is_ a reason you're living legend."

"No, my dear future sister-in-law, _that_ would be because of my prowess-and I'm not talking about ninja wise."

"Itachi!" Mikoto yelled.

"It's true." Itachi said unrepentant and ignored his father raising his hand to cover his face.

"Please." Sasuke scoffed. "The only thing that knows of this imaginary prowess is your left hand and the bottle of lotion you keep hidden under your bed."

"I'm right-handed." Itachi corrected. There was a moment or two of silence before his future sister-in-law filled the air with laughter.

He decided then and there that he liked her.


	34. Bound: Intensity

**Series: Bound**

**Pairing: KakaSaku, SasuTen, NaruIno, HinaIta**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Chapter Title: Intensity**

* * *

><p>"She's utterly delightful Sasuke. I highly approve." Sasuke smirked. He wasn't exactly displeased with his choice either. He had just returned from walking...or more like following Tenten home while she rather vocally railed at him for deceiving her into being accepted wholeheartedly by his family.<p>

Why she actually believed she would be unacceptable baffled him. She was absolutely perfect—mostly. Her mouth needed to be tamed quite a bit but there were ways to take care of that... "She reminds me a bit of Itachi though…that could be a problem."

"She's nothing like Itachi." Sasuke immediately contradicted. If that were true then…it would just be disgusting. It was like being secretly attracted to his brother and even if his brother did look like a breastless woman—

Sasuke shook his head. His mind was _not _going to go there.

Mikoto, wisely let the subject go. "Still, she's a beautiful girl. I wonder what she'd look like with all that glorious hair let down. I've always wanted a daughter." Mikoto sighed wistfully. "But I got stuck with you boys."

Sasuke arched a brow before saying, "Just for that you'll have nothing but grandsons."

A sinister smile graced Mikoto's lips, "Is that what you think?"

Sasuke was suddenly very afraid.

:::

The other Uchiha brother was on his way to find his own intended because he just had to have her over for dinner the following night. Of course, his father had 'ordered' it, but even if he hadn't he would have brought her over anyway for shits and giggles.

He wondered if she had spoken to the Hokage yet and now knew that resistance was futile. The Hokage was a woman on a mission and no one was going to stand in her way and he doubted the girl had it in her to be a missing-nin.

As he reached the gates to the Hyuuga Compound he found himself being eyed suspiciously by the guards. After all, why would he, Itachi Uchiha, be skulking about their compound? He was more than happy to tell them.

"I'm here to see my fiance', Hinata Hyuuga."

The expression on their faces was something that he'd remember for the rest of his life. They stared at him dumbfounded saying nothing. A smirk graced his lips as he strolled passed the two guards and went in search of the poor innocent Hinata. He actually rather fancied the image of himself as the Big Bad Wolf come to gobble up his little red. Although, the only thing red on her was her face when he finally found Hinata with her father.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Hiashi asked as soon as Itachi came into view. He bowed politely and said, "Good evening Hyuuga-san. I am here, of course, to see you and your daughter about our impending nuptials."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed at his polite speech no doubt looking for some way to find something in what he said unsuitable. However Itachi was no fool. He'd save all his unsuitable comments for his daughter's ears only.

And maybe after the hand fasting was done with he'd share some unsavory comments with Hiashi because he was generous like that.

"I have nothing to say to you Uchiha. I will never allow this farce go any further."

"You intend to rebel against the Hokage?" He phrased his question with shocked curiosity but beneath his tone Hiashi could tell that anything he said can and would be used against him. Not only was Itachi part of the Uchiha police force but he was also a member of the ANBU Black Ops—and although it wasn't something that was broadcast throughout the village you'd have to be a fool to believe that he, of all people, wasn't a member.

"No." Hiashi said through grit teeth and fell silent. Itachi stared at him for a moment or two bemused before he decided to move on.

"Well, then since you have nothing further to say," Itachi turned to Hinata, "If you would be so kind as to join my family tomorrow for dinner it would be greatly appreciated." Hinata glanced at her father who looked like he was turning purple with rage and began to fidget nervously. In her anxiety she failed to notice that Itachi had picked up her hand and brought it to her lips. When she did notice (which was something she couldn't ignore since his lips decided to _linger_) she was certain her heart was going to stop.

Itachi murmured low enough so that only Hinata would hear, "Wear something _red._" Itachi couldn't hold back his amused chuckle when her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed into his arms.

:::

Sakura had completely forgotten about Kakashi until a few days later. She felt terrible. She had been so locked in her own misery over Sasuke that she forgotten that she was supposed to look for a house with Kakashi.

She hadn't seen or heard from him since that day and she knew that he had to be pissed. It was an impeccable way to start a union that would bind them together for a year. Sakura immediately jumped to her feet and went to scour the village for his personage. She found him easily enough and fell into step beside him not knowing exactly what to say even though she knew what she should say. Sakura slowly stepped into her big girl panties and started, "Kakashi, I'm-"

He slowly turned his head towards her and something in that lone eye of his silenced her. It confused her since she had never _ever_ seen such an expression on his face. The only word she could think of to describe it would be intense. It made her more nervous than she cared to admit.

He extended a hand to her and waited silently for her to take it. Alarm bells started ringing in her head but curiosity had taken hold of her and made her disregard all warnings. She slowly extended her hand and intertwined her fingers with his. A few seconds later they disappeared.


	35. Touch: IX

**Series: Touch**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka**

* * *

><p>"My initial idea was to have you stop circulating your chakra and die that way however that's no longer an option since somehow your body isn't…going to allow that to happen. What we have to do first is essentially kill you."<p>

Sakura sat on the couch in her living with her elbow resting on her thigh and her palm cupping her face. They had moved to her living room shortly after she had agreed to hearing Kakashi out. She forced herself to keep a distinct amount of distance between them because in all honesty she wanted no distance at all. She wanted to curl her body around them and make sure that she didn't know where they ended and she began.

Sakura curbed her mind from her wandering thoughts seeming as though they were dangerous and something in Kakashi's eye dared her to make her thoughts a reality so she allowed her mind to blank and forced herself to truly listen to his words. It wasn't long after that she realized Kakashi had just said that he was going to have to kill her to save her life. The situation smacked of irony and she honestly couldn't believe she was sitting calmly while they talked about ways to kill her. Maybe her brain was damaged or maybe she was just loosing it. Regardless, the whole situation was surreal.

"She could overdose." Sasuke suggested which Itachi quickly negated.

"We don't want to do anything that would harm her body in the future."

"If we're bringing her back it shouldn't matter." Sasuke countered.

"Yes, and we want it to make bringing her back as easy as possible. It should be like she just went to sleep and we're shaking her awake."

"…smother her?" Sasuke said a bit hesitantly and met Sakura's eyes briefly before looking away.

"And are you going to do it?" Kakashi asked his whole tone of voice saying there was no way in hell he was going to hold a pillow over Sakura's head and watch as she struggled for air.

"Then the two of you come up with something if you're going to reject my every idea."

Itachi turned to Sakura speaking to her for the first time since they left her bedroom. "How susceptible are you to genjutsu?"

Sasuke answered for her, "She's not. Not really. She has two Sharingan wielders on her team and even before that she good at recognizing it."

Sakura bit her lip surprised that Sasuke had even noticed her abilities. He typically ignored her, was rude to her, and treated her like she was barely a friend. Maybe she meant a little more to Sasuke than what she originally thought.

"So you'd recognize it but that essentially doesn't matter. I propose putting her under genjutsu so that she doesn't know what method we use."

"No. She'd be worried about what was happening around her. She'd dispel the jutsu out of pure panic." Kakashi stated.

"She won't." Itachi said looking it to Sakura's eyes. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p>When someone says they're going to do something to make you not worry about someone else trying to kill you it kind of makes you nervous. They wouldn't tell her when they were going to 'off' her and it had her a little on edge. Especially since she didn't know if they were really going to be able to bring her back. It wasn't like they could do a test run on someone else. She constantly felt like she was watching her back because they were always there…looking over her shoulder…waiting for the chance to kill her.<p>

It was scary, especially when you knew that Uchiha Itachi, prize ninja of Konoha, virtual stranger to Haruno Sakura, had something to do with it.

However, when they did kill her it was an experience that she'd never, ever regret.


	36. Bound: Respect

**Series: Bound**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Pairing: KakaSaku, TenSasu, ItaHina, NaruIno**

* * *

><p>Sakura had no idea where she was. All she knew for certain were three things.<p>

1. She was in Konoha. (the lush greenery gave that away)

2. She was with Kakashi. (she'd recognize him anywhere)

3. Kakashi was pissed. (it was written all over his face)

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Sakura, I'm not angry." He was lying. There was no way, with the way he was looking at her that he wouldn't be.

"Come on Kakashi, we're about to be..." Sakura hesitated since the description of what they were about to be was something she wasn't quite comfortable with yet.

"Husband and wife." Kakashi supplied and Sakura nodded her head uneasily.

"...yes and we can at least start out that type of relationship with honesty between us."

Kakashi looked up at the heavens hoping for some sort of guidance but found none and then focused his attention on what was on earth. "When I said I wasn't angry Sakura I mean it, but that doesn't mean I'm not insulted and disappointed."

"Insulted? All I did was leave and help Sasuke out. What's so wrong with that?"

Kakashi stared at her for a long, silent, and uncomfortable moment before saying, "No, Sakura that's not what you did." Sakura opened her mouth to argue but Kakashi cut her off before she could. "What you did was abandon your fiance to run off with the man you're not so secretly in love with to help him do something he could have done on his own."

Sakura's mouth, which had fell open, snapped shut. When he put it that way it made her seem like a terribly fickle woman.

"You're taking this too seriously." Sakura said shifting uncomfortably.

"And I can counter with you're not taking this seriously enough. Look, Sakura, I'll ask you this plainly is this what I'll have to endure for the next year?"

Sakura didn't know how to respond to that without sounding like an ass, but he was waiting for an answer so she had no choice but to give him one. "I don't know what you want me to say. You know of my feelings for Sasuke. They're not something I really expect to change."

"I can understand that so I'll tell you this: I'm in love with someone as well."

Sakura's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to ask who it was, but Kakashi forestalled her once more with his next statement. "However she isn't even aware that I'm alive and quite probably never will." Sakura had a hard time believing what she was hearing. He was Kakashi Hatake, renowned and feared Copy Ninja what woman wouldn't know he was alive? She was itching to find out who the woman was so she could have a good long talk to her about a good man being right under her nose. Sure he was a pervert, but that could be turned into a good thing. "Nevertheless, I'd like us to try and make our marriage work."

Sakura was stunned. This didn't sound like the man she had known forever. "So you're just going to give her up without even fighting for her?"

No. Kakashi thought. Not at all. That just wasn't what he said to Sakura. Although if things worked out for him later he had a feeling she was going to try and kill him...actually she might try that either way.

"If anyone can understand how I feel it's you. So because of that I want the opportunity to grow to love you. To let go of the past and grasp a future with you."

"Kakashi we're-"

"Different. Different ages with different mind sets and different personalities but maybe that's why we would work."

Sakura looked down at the ground. It felt wrong to use Kakashi to try and get over Sasuke because essentially that was what he was proposing, but he would be doing the same thing so was there really an issue?

"I don't know Kakashi."

"Think about it. That's all I ask...and in the future regarding Sasuke..."

"It won't happen again." Not with the way he had looked at Tenten.

"Thanks."

:::

"So you know we'll have to find a new place?" Ino asked Naruto who was currently being glared at by Inoichi. Ino had dragged him over to her parents house to discuss wedding plans. She had completely taken control which in actuality he was glad of. He knew nothing of weddings. He had never even been to one.

He was in way over his head.

"I was thinking we could find a place somewhere near the Hokage mountain, you know since you plan on being Hokage."

Naruto blinked. "We can stay where you want to Ino. It really doesn't matter to me."

"Of course it does. You need to always keep your goal in mind. If you don't you may lose focus." Naruto blushed. He had never known Ino to be so...caring. He had always known her to be rather mean. He found himself a little relieved to discover a little more every day she wasn't heartless. In fact, he would say the opposite was true. "Anyway, I know the perfect place. We'll go check the place out after dinner."

He had no idea he would be staying that long and he didn't think he could spend a whole year with Inoichi hating him. It wasn't that he had any strong ties to the man, but...he couldn't let things go on the way they had without trying to clear the air.

That really hadn't gone well for him last time...but he was going to try again. Especially since he was slowly getting the feeling that he would be dealing with Inoichi for a long time.


	37. Touch: X

_**Series: Touch**_

_**Pairing: ItaSasuSakuKaka**_

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke all stared down at Sakura's body as she lay on her bed. She tossed her head from side to side whipping her hair back and forth. Her skin was flushed and her breathy little moans filled the air making the men tense. She pulled at her clothes tearing them off her body until her nude form filled their greedy vision.<p>

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke hissed at Itachi who simply could not tear his eyes away from the pink haired vixen in their midst. Itachi swallowed harshly and probably would have simply latched himself to Sakura's body like some sort of ravenous beast if Kakashi hadn't bitch slapped him.

"Focus." He said as if his eye wasn't wandering over toward their little medic as well, "In fact let's leave this room before one of us does something we'll regret."

The three men shuffled out of the room one or two taking one longing look back before shutting the door behind them. They moved to Sakura's small kitchen and sat down at the table. They could still hear her moans but the sound was muffled making it only slightly less agonizing to hear it. None of them considered putting a jutsu on the room to muffle the sounds within-that would mean one of them would have go back into the room and if they went back none were certain they'd be able to come back out.

"Now to reiterate Sasuke's question what did you do to her?"

Itachi ran a hand across his face not bothering to look the others in the eye-especially not since he almost disgraced himself by attacking a defenseless woman. The fact was he still wanted to. It would only take a second to knock both Hatake and Sasuke out. He was that good. They'd never know what hit them.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi slowly blinked and began to speak. His speech was slow and stunted almost as if he weren't really with them at all. Truthfully, his mind and body wanted to be in the room with Sakura. Kakashi took a threatening step closer to Itachi who nodded his head knowing he had to pull it together. "Some time ago I created a jutsu because I was once forced into a situation where I had to kill someone…that I really didn't want to. I told myself that things like that happened in this profession but if they had to then I would find a way to do the job on my terms." Kakashi looked intrigued and Sasuke simply shifted impatiently. "The jutsu is S ranked because whoever succumbs to it will die. However they die in a dream in a way of their choosing."

The three were silent and Sakura's muffled moans took over the room once more forcing Sasuke to speak. There was only one thing that Sakura's unconscious behavior could cause them to believe the method of her death was. They all knew what it was, but Sasuke had to state the obvious. "So you're saying that she's dreaming of being fucked to death?"

"They do call the orgasm the little death…and it sure is the way I'd want to go." Sasuke and Itachi shared a brief disgusted look at Kakashi's sincere words. "So…how long is she going to be…like that? Kakashi finally asked.

Itachi slowly shook his head. "I don't know."

And then the room grew silent allowing the three men to hear Sakura moan loudly once more.


	38. Bound: Changes

**_Series: Bound_**

**_Pairings: KakaSaku, SasuTen, HinaIta, NaruIno_**

* * *

><p>Ino would be the first to admit that she wasn't the best person to tell a secret to. However, that didn't mean she <em>couldn't <em>keep a secret so when her mother told her that Naruto had come and had a nice long chat with her father that hadn't ended up with Naruto being killed or maimed she had been very intrigued. She didn't ask her mother what was said—because she knew she wouldn't have been able to keep it to herself.

However, after her father sat her down to talk to her seriously she knew she was going to have to probe her mother for details.

"So...you're marrying the Uzumaki boy."

Ino smiled at her father. "You know what the Hokage wants Dad."

"I know, I know. And well, I wanted you to know that...well, he's not that bad of a kid." Ino had to force herself not to widen her smile. Kid? Apparently she wasn't the only one her father thought of as a 'youngster'. "And I'm not really opposed to grandchildren. In fact, I think they'd be really nice. Especially if they looked like you."

His words wiped the smile of Ino's face.

"Daddy are you saying you wouldn't mind if my soon to be marriage to Naruto became a permanent one?"

"I'm not saying any such thing!" Inoichi growled and then looked down at the ground. "But things happen...and I just want you to know that if they did...I'd be okay with it."

What the hell had Naruto said to her father?!

"O...kay?"

Inoichi stood up abruptly. "Okay, well, now that's over and done with I'm going to get a snack and head to bed."

* * *

><p><em>A few days earlier<em>

He was outside of her door. Looking, standing, waiting.

Pissing her off.

He had knocked but Tenten, knowing who was outside the door, refused to open it. She didn't know what he was up to but it was definitely something nefarious. Damned Uchiha!

If he thought he could out wait her he had another thing coming. She would stay inside until she died if she had to—okay that was a slight exaggeration. Sasuke Uchiha was not worth dying over. With that thought in mind Tenten stood up and swung open the door.

"What!"

She would have thought that the second she opened the door he would have given a smile of triumph but he didn't. Tenten's spidey senses began to tingle sensing danger.

"Did you know that Hinata Hyuuga is going to handfast with my brother?" Tenten's first thought to that statement was 'that lucky bitch' and then she realized that this was _Hinata _she was talking about. Itachi was going to eat her alive. "She's meeting the family tonight."

With those words he turned and walked away. Tenten's eyes narrowed on his retreating form now knowing exactly what the danger was. He had trapped her again. There was no way she could allow Hinata to meet that crazy family on her own like she had and he knew it. It was a plot to lure her in and it had worked perfectly.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru report."<p>

The Nara sighed wishing he could be anywhere but where he was doing anything besides what he was doing, but he was trapped like a fly in a spider's web.

"Things seem to be going well with Ino and Naruto."

"Oh? They are taking this seriously?"

"I don't know if 'serious' is the word I would use."

"Then describe it as you see fit."

"Ino is making the best of things."

"And Naruto?"

"Naruto is following her lead...or perhaps it's the other way around. Regardless out of all of them they have their heads on the straightest."

"Hmm." Tsunade said thoughtfully then smiled. She really wanted Naruto to be happy. A strong assertive woman like Ino was just the thing for him. "What of Sasuke and Tenten?"

"I predict one of two things happening between the two of them. Either Tenten will kill Sasuke or-" Shikamaru frowned. "or they will love deeper and harder than any of the others."

"Interesting." She hadn't expected that but she couldn't say she wasn't pleased. Well, unless Tenten actually did kill Sasuke. That would be a load of paperwork she wouldn't want to do, and dealing with the Uchiha clan afterward would be _hell_. "Itachi and Hinata?"

"Itachi knows he's being followed." Tsunade scowled even though she had expected such. "He said he would deliver his own reports on how he is fairing with and I quote his 'little red'." Tsunade made an exasperated sound. That Uchiha was so troublesome!

"Kakashi and Sakura? How are they?"

"They're having problems."

"Why?"

"You know why." She did. Tsunade opened her secret compartment and pulled out her secret stash of sake and took a sip.

"I wish she could just let him go."

Shikamaru said nothing to this but he was certain that Sakura, after seeing Sasuke's reaction to Tenten, felt the same.


	39. Touch: XI

They supposed the silence was the writing on the wall. The three ninja who craved the particular touch of one single female rose to their feet one by one. They silently tracked down her tiny hall and back into the bedroom where she lay. The door opened slowly and they hesitated briefly before going inside. However these men were no cowards. They were ninja of Konoha and death was no stranger to any of them.

Love was, though. And that was what caused the hesitation. None of them questioned whether or not it was truly love or a figment of their imagination that was wrought upon them by a man that refused to rest in peace. It felt real. It had to be real. It had just taken this mishap for them to realize it.

Right?

There was a smile on her face. A look a eternal bliss covered her features. Sasuke neared the bed first taking her small hand in his. It was still warm. Not early enough time had passed for her to succumb to the eternal coldness of death, but his thoughts were not of her death but rather of the life she had lived, the shy tentative smiles she had given him, the love she offered freely expecting nothing in return. He raised a single hand brushing her hair away from her face with a gentleness that he had never once showed her in life. It was the only outward signal of his pain.

Kakashi was next to approach her bed. Only he could not bring himself to touch her because that would make the whole situation seem more real to him. If it was real then he couldn't do what needed to be done and if he couldn't do what needed to be done then this would be more than a temporary death for Sakura. It would be a permanent one and he could not allow that to happen. But everyone was allowed a moment of weakness and so he indulged himself in thoughts of the greatness she could accomplish. He lost himself in remembrance of the fire in her eyes and the passion in her soul. And he gave himself over to love they could have had if only things had not gone this route, if only he had the time to fight to make her his, if only…if only…if only.

Oddly enough, Uchiha Itachi was the only one to shed a tear for Sakura. It was a slow silent tear that slipped from a single eye. He moved to her side not noticing Kakashi move over to give him room and laid his head against her chest listening for the heart that no longer beat. It was an action that should have only taken him a second to complete and yet he lay there for quite some time not noticing the other two men curl up at her side unknowingly searching for the piece of themselves that was now missing.

He did, however, realize that his life would never be the same now that she had entered it, and he did not want it to go back to the way it once was.


	40. Bound: Reality is a Five Letter Word

**Series: Bound**

**Pairings: HinaIta, NaruIno, KakaSaku, SasuTen**

* * *

><p>For some reason Hinata didn't understand, she agonized over whether or not to wear red as had been requested by the Uchiha she was to marry. She didn't want to give the impression that she was happy with the thought of them getting married but she didn't want to give the idea that she was rebelling against the marriage. The problem was that she was in love with Naruto. She had been for so many years now that the thought of even being with someone else was agonizing.<p>

Still, she was a kunoichi first and a woman second. The Hokage had given her an order and as a member of the Hyuuga Clan they followed the rules—even if they didn't want to. Hinata thought about the uncomfortable conversation she had with her father after Itachi had left her home and shuddered.

She had never been so mortified in her life. She was amazed that she managed to stay conscious for the entire time because her father saw fit to give her 'the talk'. Of course the first thirty minutes of said 'talk' was her father stating in no uncertain terms that there was no way in the world was she to spawn a child with the Uchiha. It would be an abomination.

Not to mention bearing the child of Itachi Uchiha...something about that didn't sit well with her. It could have been because it was widely known that the man was decidedly odd. He made her nervous and tongue tied—even more so than usual and he seemed to enjoy every second of it.

She wasn't a good match for the older Uchiha. They would both be the future head of two very prominent Clans within the village. Just the thought of the responsibility of it all was overwhelming. They should have chosen someone who could have been more supportive of him. Someone he could lean on when things within the clan got hard to deal with. Someone who could understand him and the things he would have to do.

Hinata wasn't that person.

She wished they had chosen Naruto for her, but on the other she was glad that they hadn't...because if things didn't work out...and he left her in the end...she didn't think it would be something that she could ever recover from.

However, Hinata realized as she made her way to the Uchiha District for the scheduled dinner that there were worse things than being with Naruto and having him leave her in a year.

* * *

><p>Ino clung to Naruto's arm excitedly. They had just found the perfect place to live together. The price was right and it was gorgeous. She hadn't known they had such nice places in Konoha, but then again she hadn't been looking for a home for a couple.<p>

Ino looked up at Naruto and grinned. "We should celebrate." Naruto looked down at Ino's infectious grin and smiled back.

"Yeah, let's get ramen!"

Ino's grin slowly slid off her face. She knew about Naruto's obsession with ramen. Sakura complained about it often enough, but she was not about to indulge him the way his team did. It wasn't healthy and no future husband of hers was going to walk around in a condition that wasn't peak.

"No." There was no mistaking her words nor the unrelenting look in her eye. Naruto pouted slightly and Ino couldn't help but think that it was cute, but her decision remained the same. Before she could expound upon what they would actually be doing she saw heading in their direction a familiar figure.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called out and jogged over to her pulling Ino along. Ino allowed it since it didn't actually hurt but it did exasperate her a bit. Would be dragged along for a year become the norm for her?

Hinata's impossibly large eyes widened at their approach which caused Ino to frown. There was some important information that she was forgetting regarding Hinata.

"Where are you headed?" Naruto asked curiously. "Me and Ino are going to celebrate our new place together. Did you want to come with us?" Ino wasn't exactly happy that Naruto was inviting other people on their date. Hinata had never been a person that irritated her, but-

It was at that second that Ino realized what she had forgotten about Hinata.

"N-new place?"

"Yeah, Ino and I are getting married and-"

On the one hand Ino, for some odd reason, was pleased that Naruto didn't mention that the reason for their impromptu marriage was the Hokage's orders. He made it seem like it was something that he planned on lasting forever. However, the devastated look on Hinata's face wasn't worth the pleasure.

Hinata was in love with Naruto and the Uzumaki couldn't be anymore oblivious.

"We just found a new place and it's great. It makes Ino really happy. We were going to go get ramen," Ino growled, "or something else to celebrate and it's always more fun to celebrate with friends so-" Ino squeezed Naruto's arm in hopes of getting his attention and stop him from making an already bad situation worse.

"Actually, I'm on my way to have dinner with the Uchiha Clan s-so I can't come."

Ino raised an eyebrow. Dinner with the Uchiha Clan? What was that about? She made a mental note to talk to Sakura about that.

"Okay, well we'll be leaving then." Ino grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him along before any thing else could be said.

* * *

><p>Hinata watched them as they walked away noting with a heavy heart that they looked happy. She couldn't recall ever seeing him look that happy before-except for maybe when he was eating ramen.<p>

She briefly wished she had wore red.


	41. Touch XII

**Series: Touch**

**Chapter Title: The Stuff of Fairytales**

**Pairing: ItaSasuSakuKaka**

White. Sakura was surrounded by the color white. It was endless and eternal and yet it brought her peace that she wanted to be wrapped in forever.

Admist the white she heard voices but she couldn't understand what was being said. This should have frightened her but for some reason she felt safe so she didn't worry about it.

:::

:::

Over time the voices became clearer and soon she was able to identify them. The first time she focused in on a voice it was Sasuke that she heard...her Sasuke. He was angry and yelling at...Kakashi-sensei. It was odd. She had never heard such malice in Sasuke's voice before. Actually, if she were honest the only inflection she ever heard in his voice was irritation. She wanted to open her eyes to find out what was going on but her eyelids were too heavy and so she drifted into dreams.

:::

The next voice that broke through to her was a surprising one-Itachi Uchiha. He spoke softly asking her to wake up, to give some sort of sign that she was okay. He slipped his hand in hers and asked her to squeeze. She didn't know if she could and for some reason-probably an illogical one-she believed that if she squeezed his hand he'd stop speaking to her of nonsensical things and she really wanted, needed to hear his voice in those moments. So she made no move to acknowledge his presence and he kept speaking to her just like she wanted.

:::

Once she felt herself being shaken like a rag doll. She suspected that this was Sasuke's doing until the shaking stopped abruptly and she felt a head lay on her bosom. She couldn't be certain but she thought she heard soft sobs. That meant it couldn't be Sasuke. Sasuke didn't cry. He had no reason to.

Her heart ached and her fingers twitched because she wanted to reach for the head of the person whose hair was currently tickling her face, but her slight movement went unnoticed.

:::

When she finally opened her eyes it was like something out of a fairytale. She felt lips press against hers. They were sweet. She could taste a hint of tangerine on his lips and wanted more. Her eyes opened of their own accord to see the shocked face of her sensei above her. His shock soon turned into an amused grin that she could help but respond to.

He was the first to break the silence even as Sakura was trying to form the words to ask for water.

"And so Sleeping Beauty awakens."


	42. Bound: Friends

**Series: Bound**

**Pairings: KakaSaku, ItaHina, SasuTen, NaruIno**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: AU Non-massacre/Romance/Drama/Family**

* * *

><p>Sakura's mind was still blown by the words she heard from Kakashi. He was in love with another woman. She suddenly couldn't help but be curious about the type of woman that could claim the famed Copy Ninja's heart.<p>

She'd definitely be a kinky-if not a plain old pervert like her sensei. She'd unquestionably be gorgeous probably voluptuous. Sakura nodded her head in confirmation. What she couldn't understand was why he would give up so easily and why. He said that she didn't realize he was alive but she found that a little hard to believe.

As Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha she couldn't help but look at each woman speculatively wondering if she was walking past the love of Kakashi's life. So lost she was in her musing that she barely noticed Ino approaching her with a a stubborn glint in her eye. Sakura blinked a few times, focusing her mind on the present.

"Forehead, we need to talk."

Sakura nodded figuring she needed to vent a while about the Hokage matching her up with Naruto. That had to be a worse match up that her own. She had no idea how her friend was going to survive it. It wasn't that Naruto was a bad guy. He was the sweetest thing but he was just aggravating.

The two walked in silence until they'd reached a small cafe that they frequently bought sweets from. Ino ordered a brownie while Sakura had dango and the two sat at a table. It didn't take Ino long to get to the point and Sakura waited silently while she got it all off her chest—well she waited as long as she could anyway.

"He's completely and utterly oblivious." Sakura nodded her head. "Hinata's head over heels for Naruto and he completely doesn't see it. I mean when he told her we were getting married he was so cheerful about it he might as well have ground her heart into dust. Sure I was happy that he was happy but-"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"_What?"_

"Sakura, you're confusing me."

Sakura looked down at the table and then back up at Ino. "Ino are you telling me that you're happy that you were paired with Naruto?"

"...well I'm not unhappy."

"_Seriously?_"

"Why are you so surprised? He's not a bad guy. Dense, but not bad." Sakura merely stared at Ino. "What bothers me is that it's like the Hokage didn't take into consideration that maybe Hinata would have been a better choice for Naruto. She's already in love with him. I feel like I stepped on some sort of land mine. I didn't want that."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and thought about Tenten and the way she had treated her during the 'Neji and Sasuke' fiasco. She had been an ass and she would have to apologize for it. None of this was Tenten's fault.

"But it's not like I can just let him go...and even if I could..." Ino shook her head. "Hinata's a nice person. I hate that I've hurt her. When I saw her going to the Uchiha Compound when me and Naruto were about to go to dinner and she looked like we hit her with a brick."

"You and Naruto go out?"

Ino gave her an odd look. "Of course Forehead. I mean we're going to be married soon so we're technically dating. We're trying to make it work. We can't do that without some form of courtship. Besides that's what the Hokage wants."

Sakura thought about Kakashi's words...about trying to make it work. It seemed so damned unlikely and yet Ino and Naruto building a relationship together seemed more so and Ino didn't look the least bit out of sorts. Maybe Kakashi was right. Maybe they should let go of the past and try to make a future together.

It was just that whenever she thought of her future...it included Sasuke. She didn't know how long it would take her to let that go and it would be essential that she did. She had promised him after all.

"So I forgot to ask did the Hokage pair you with anyone?"

Sakura stuffed some of her dango into her mouth to give herself a little time before she answered. Ino's eye twitched impatiently but she waited silently and expectantly. Of course she wasn't going to let it go. That wasn't Ino's way—and if it became her way Sakura would know that she sat with an imposter.

"I'm with Kakashi."

Ino seemed to be more stunned than Sakura was when she heard the news. A bitter smile crossed her lips.

"Oh."

"Sasuke's with Tenten." Sakura said before Ino thought to ask. Ino's brow furrowed in confusion. "Then why did Hinata-" Ino's eyes suddenly grew larger before the kunoichi said simultaneously, _"Itachi!_"

"I don't know whether or not be envious of her or pity her." Sakura mused.

"...me either."

The friends sat quietly for a while before Ino broke the silence. "So...Kakashi. That's...interesting."

Sakura looked at the gleam in Ino's eyes and rolled her own. "No I will not tell you what he looks like if I get the opportunity to see him."

"You're such a b-

:::

_Previously _

Tenten didn't know what to wear for her second dinner with the Uchiha. Whatever she wore she was certain, to her complete horror, would make them like her more. So she pulled on the first thing she could grab out of the closet and just left her home in somewhat of a rush.

It was no secret that Neji was her best friend, and as such in the years on his team she had become somewhat protective of what he was protective of. Hinata being a prime example of that. She knew that Neji had to be going out his mind knowing that his little cousin was going to be in the clutches of the Uchiha by herself. So for him, she would do what she could to help Hinata because being a part of the Uchiha Clan was not going to be easy for either of them but it definitely wasn't going to be easy for Hinata because she was a Hyuuga.

When she arrived Hinata had not yet shown up however Sasuke was there with a smug grin that she wanted to punch off his face. He didn't approach her because there were more members of the Uchiha Clan there than were present at her meeting with the family. Sasuke happened to be conversing with one and yet his attention remained on her.

The sheer amount of people probably had something to do with Itachi being the future Clan Head and all of them wanted to be there to 'meet' Hinata. She wasn't even a mere a blip on the radar.

She stood alone grateful for a chance to get her thoughts together and get a lay of the land before dinner began. "Tenten, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Tenten blinked as Mikoto moved up to her side. Tenten smiled politely.

"Waiting for a friend."

"We're family. We're all friends. Where is Sasuke? He should be introducing you." Tenten didn't agree with any of her statements but opted to stay quiet. Nor did she look in Sasuke's direction because she didn't want his mother to push them together. Thankfully, Hinata chose that moment to walk into the room.

"She's here now. If you'll excuse me." Tenten murmured.

Tenten's eyes bulged slightly at her entrance. She had always known that Hinata was the personification of grace and yet actually seeing her walk into a room full of Uchiha like she was the Mistress of the home was rather astounding. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. She was gorgeous in the navy blue dress she wore that fell a little below her knees. Her hair was pulled up showing off the smooth skin of her neck. She didn't look like she felt even a little like she didn't belong.

Hinata made Tenten feel frumpy, but she was okay with that. Maybe it would work to her advantage. So she moved forward immediately catching Hinata's attention. She thought she saw relief flicker in her eyes but it was gone before anyone else had the chance to see it.

When she reached Hinata's side she grabbed her hand and smiled affectionately at her.

"Hello, my new sister, welcome to the Uchiha Clan."

She was unaware of the words she had just spoken to ease Hinata's mind. To her it was just nonsensical ramblings. She was also unaware that Sasuke was nearby swelling with pride at her actions.


	43. Touch: 12 point 5

**Series: Touch**

**Pairing: SasuItaSakuKaka**

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p>Sakura made an attempt to sit up but found herself too weak to do so. Kakashi arms slipped beneath her helping her raise her body careful not to touch her skin in the meantime. She tried to talk but found her mouth too dry to do so. She raised her hand slowly and touched her throat thankful that Kakashi immediately got the hint.<p>

"Bring her some water." She had no idea who he shouted to, but didn't really care so long as her parched throat was alleviated from its misery. She found herself leaning into Kakashi and closing her eyes since keeping them open seemed to take so much strength.

She felt Kakashi's masked face nuzzle her gently. "Don't close your eyes." He whispered in her ear causing Sakura's eyes to flutter open.

"Tired." Her voice came out in an embarrassing croak just as Itachi came in with a glass of water. A straw was in her cup and she was grateful for Itachi's foresight. She was certain if she tried to drink any other way she would do nothing but make a mess. Itachi handed the glass to Kakashi. Sakura turned her head towards him parting her lips to receive the straw and drank her fill greedily.

"Slow down. You'll choke." Kakashi lightly scolded. Sakura did as she was told and then looked around the room frowning.

"Sasuke?" She questioned and Itachi chose to reply.

"He went to obtain some soup just in case you were hungry." Sakura smiled weakly and then asked, "Did it work?"

"You tell us." Kakashi murmured setting her glass aside.

Sakura looked down at her hands that were bare of any restraints and then looked up into Kakashi's eye. She raised her hand with the intent of placing it against the small portion of his skin that was exposed on his face, but she hesitated. What if it hadn't worked? Sakura suddenly remembered the feel of Kakashi's skin against hers and shuddered slightly.

"It's okay." Looking into his eye at the sincerity that shone brilliantly there and she couldn't help but believe. Sakura reached out her finger tips and touched Kakashi's face awe slowly filling her features. There was no otherworldly pull nor any raging desire. There was only her hand resting softly against his skin.

Sakura smiled widely at Kakashi whose eye creased in response. Before she could think it through she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as tightly as her weak body would allow. "Thank you sensei." She whispered. Kakashi's arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. "You're welcome."

"You should let her rest." Itachi's words booked no argument and instead of fighting Kakashi helped her lie back down and pulled the blankets up to her chest.

Kakashi patted her head before leaving the room. Itachi remained behind for a second and Sakura smiled at him softly before her eyes began to close.

She didn't hear him leave.

Because he didn't.


	44. Bound: The Fixer Upper

**Series: Bound**

**Title: Fixer-uper**

**Pairings: KakaSaku, ItaHina, SasuTen, NaruIno**

* * *

><p>After her talk with Ino Sakura knew she had to go speak to Kakashi. Ino and Naruto went on <em>dates<em>. She had actually seen them out together and they really seemed to enjoy each others company. She was woman enough to admit that she was envious of that. She didn't think she could actually have it, but what was the harm in trying?

After searching the village she found Kakashi in the last place she looked. Up in a tree on training grounds three reading. She gaze up at him knowing that he was aware of her presence and yet was ignoring her. She had half a mind to rip the tree out of the ground and send him tumbling out of it, but that would be childish.

"Kakashi."

He turned his head slowly and looked down at her. For some reason he seemed guarded and Sakura hadn't a clue as to why.

"Hmm?"

"Are you busy?"

Kakashi's eye creased and he waved his book telling her without words that he was obviously reading. Her eye twitched. What was she doing? Why was she even bothering with this? She was seconds away from turning and walking away when the next second he was standing in front of her. She almost jumped at the action. She should be used to his sudden movements by now as she was certain he did them in order to scare her half to death and yet for some reason she was still fully alive.

A wave of shyness washed over Sakura as she realized why, exactly, she had come—which was to ask Kakashi out on a date. She wasn't certain that she could do it. It was just so _odd. _She had never_ ever_ looked at the man in a romantic light and to suddenly change how things suddenly were was pushing her out of her comfort zone.

* * *

><p>"Did you need something?" He looked at her curiously as her face flushed red and she pursed her lips in a way that he could only deem adorable. He hadn't expected to see her so soon after the last time they spoke. He figured that she would avoid him for a while. However, he couldn't say that he wasn't pleased.<p>

She remained silent and he figured she wasn't going to tell him what was going on in her mind. Truthfully, he was fine with that. At least she was with him.

"Hungry?" He inquired. She shook her head slightly.

"I just ate, but..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes slightly lost focus. He was certain for a while she had forgotten he was there however he just used that as an excuse to look her over. His eyes had just lowered to her chest when her voiced caused his eyes to snap upwards to keep from being knocked clear across the training grounds. "Did you ever find a new house?"

"Maa, we were kind of interrupted."

Sakura nodded choosing wisely not to speak on who interrupted them and why. "I kind of liked the one near the lake."

That had been his second favorite. Kakashi mused quietly a second before saying, "Want to go see it again?"

A smile graced Sakura's lips before she nodded.

It wasn't a short journey as the house wasn't in the heart of Konoha. That was one of the reasons why it was Kakashi's favorites. It wasn't close to...anyone really except for the Nara Clan and it wasn't really close to them. It wasn't top on his list because the house itself needed_ a lot_ of work.

They walked around the house together and Kakashi noted every creak of every floor board as Sakura looked around in wonder.

"It has so much _potential._ Can you see it?"

She turned and looked at him expectantly. All he really saw was the potential for a leaky roof. "Hmm."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and blocked his path as he continued to take note of every thing that needed to be fixed. "That is _not _a response."

"I like the area Sakura." It was a failed attempt at evasion as was evident by Sakura's frown.

"But not the house." Kakashi almost smiled at how quickly she deduced that but managed not to.

"It requires of a lot of work."

"Yeah, but we could make it into everything we want it to be."

Kakashi paused at the word 'we'. He wondered then and there if his words had somehow penetrated her brain. Was she really going to put some effort into 'them'?

"We could." The words were said cautiously as he expected her to flee at any moment.

"This is _the_ house Kakashi. Trust me."

"So this is the one you want?"

"Absolutely." Sakura nodded her head in emphasis. Kakashi's eye creased.


	45. Bound: Meet Hinata

_**Series: Bound**_

_**Pairing: KakaSaku, NaruIno, SasuTen, ItaHina**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously with the Uchiha Clan:<strong>_

Tenten clasped hands with Hinata idly chit chatting to alleviate any nervous feelings the younger girl may have had. She was rewarded with small smiles as she made a few cracks about some of the stuffy Uchiha Clan members at the 'meet the Hinata' event.

It wasn't long, though, before the incident that she had been dreading finally occurred.

"Good evening ladies." Tenten kept her eyes glued on Hinata and watched as her already impossibly large eyes grew wider. She felt Sasuke's hand rest on the small of her back and with a smile still on her face, she slowly reached behind her in an attempt to crush a few of Sasuke's fingers mercilessly. The tension between the two of them grew heavily and yet still Sasuke didn't budge and Tenten silently cursed Sakura because her continuous abuse on her teammates had rendered them immune. Hinata looked back and forth between the two of them obviously hoping to make an escape, but before she could Itachi Uchiha chose to make an appearance.

Heads turned at his presence much like they had when Hinata entered the room. Tenten wondered at that. Was it something about the Heir and Heiress to prestigious Clans that caught everyone's attention? Or was it the people themselves that just happened to be attention grabbers?

Itachi strode into the room—or more like stalked and his eyes scanned the room until they landed on Hinata. Then he headed in their direction. He moved like liquid sex and Tenten felt a small surge of jealousy. Why couldn't she have gotten that Uchiha?

_:::_

Sasuke looked down at Tenten's face as she watched Itachi approach with narrowed eyes. His first instinct was to do something to draw her attention back to him, but at the last minute decided not to. When Itachi finally reached them, he immediately looked at Sasuke and moved his fingers rapidly, causing Sasuke to almost groan aloud.

His father was going to be in rare form tonight. He glanced down at Tenten knowing that she would use anything to get out of marrying him and he couldn't allow that to happen. He locked eyes with Itachi and nodded slightly watching as Itachi slid his arm around Hinata's waist and led her to the dinner table. Sasuke, with great difficulty since the kunoichi was trying to break his hand, did the same.

_:::_

Ino would never admit to being impulsive. If she had her way people would believe that she thought deeply and carefully about every move she made. However, she didn't have her way. The deep thinker on her team was Shikamaru and if she thought about it she wouldn't change that.

She wasn't dumb, but she could be a bit reckless. That was okay though, because she couldn't think of one reckless decision that she had made in her life that she regretted.

"Hey, Naruto. Why don't we go ahead and get married now?"

It was a sound idea. They were getting along extremely well, they had to get married anyway, so what was the point of putting it off any further? They should just get married now.

Naruto looked at her and gave her this smile that she couldn't interpret. Was he happy at her suggestion? Did he think she was joking? A combination of the two?

"You don't really want to do that, do you Ino?" Ino flipped her hair and stiffened her back certain that she was being rejected. Her cheeks flushed red and she was seconds away from storming off in anger when he said, "If we just get married now none of your family or friends will be there."

Ino froze at his words.

"I don't know about you, but if Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei weren't able to attend our wedding I don't think I'd be too happy about that. Besides, I don't want you to look back at our...wedding day and regret what we could have had."

Ino frowned as something about his statement had a sense of permanence in them, but she couldn't place what it was. Since she couldn't figure out what it was she decided to focus on what she could.

"The Hokage is only going to marry us in her office anyway. I checked with her not too long ago. A grand wedding is probably going to be something that's beyond us. Besides, she told me that after the year is up if we decide to stay together, then we could get remarried then."

It was Naruto's turn to frown. "We don't need a grand wedding. Your family, our friends, and you. That's enough for me."

Ino wasn't aware that it was possible for someone's heart to literally melt, but she learned that day.


	46. Touch: XIII

**Series: Touch**

**Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka**

* * *

><p>In trying to ensure Sakura's future they had forgotten one of the most basic situations that needed to be covered.<p>

They needed to tell their Kage what they were planning. None of them had even thought to mention to her what was going on or get her opinion on the matter. Although given the fact that the jutsu was a forbidden one that could have had a thing or two to do with the situation.

Still, it wasn't something they could hide forever. She was well aware of Sakura's condition and if she somehow appeared to be miraculously healed questions were bound to be asked. So Sakura sent all three of the men to the Lady Tsunade to apprise them of her situation.

:::

And appraise her they did.

Sasuke and Kakashi weren't unused to seeing their Kage in varying states of rage. Their team was notorious about making the woman angry about one thing or another, so it was no surprise to them that she was seconds away from maiming someone. Itachi, on the other hand, wasn't used to receiving the brunt of the woman's anger and was rather discomfited by it. He wasn't only the golden child of the Uchiha Clan, but he was the golden child of Konoha as well. A source of pride to all who knew him.

He was not pleased by the turn of events at all. And while he was pleased that Sakura was safe he was not pleased that they hadn't found a safer way to make it so. In other words, he was angry at himself for agreeing to Kakashi Hatake's wild scheme.

:::

It was surprising that her screams didn't shatter the windows. What was more surprising was that the three of them were still alive. Tsunade didn't think that even Jiraiya had come close to making her as angry as she currently was.

"Where is she?" Tsunade asked through clenched teeth. Her eyes had turned into pools of liquid fire and this time none of the occupants of her office thought even once of hiding the information-but none of them wanted to be the one to tell her either. The silence seemed to stretch, but in reality only a moment or two had passed.

Kakashi, never one to allow anything Tsunade said annoy him replied with a, "She's at home resting."

"Alone?" Tsunade asked through clenched teeth.

"Of course not." Kakashi, of course, who had the nerve to sound affronted replied, "I left her with Pakkun."

"So let me get this straight. Together the three of you decide to kill Sakura. You bring her back to life with a forbidden jutsu. And then you leave her _with a dog not knowing if there will be any negative side effects that could kill her again while you are gone."_

Kakashi frowned. When she put it that way it sounded rather stupid and not well thought out at all.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Kakashi confessed.

Tsunade threw a desk at him.


	47. Bound: Grandma

**Series: Bound: Grandma**

**Pairing: KakaSaku, SasuTen, NaruIno, HinaIta**

_**Previously With the Uchiha Clan:**_

Tenten was forced to sit next to Sasuke during dinner. She thought that would be the worst thing that happened that night, but she was less than pleased to find out that wasn't so. If she judged by her first dinner the Uchiha were slightly dysfunctional, but Itachi's presence more than made up for it. For the second dinner, since Hinata was meeting the family, at a glance, seemed like the whole Clan was in attendance. Not even Itachi's presence was enough to balance the wacko.

They sat in a different dining area than where they had eaten previously. Sasuke sat on her left side with Fugaku at the head of the table. Hinata was directly across from her with Itachi on her right. Mikoto sat at the opposite end of the table chatting amicably with other members of the family.

On Tenten's right side was Sasuke's grandmother.

"You have child birthing hips."

Tenten blinked slowly not quite believing she had heard correctly.

"I'm sorry, Obaasan. I don't think I heard you correctly."

The old woman with the riveting dark eyes stared at her consideringly. Tenten could tell that in her youth the woman had been quite the looker—not that she wasn't now. Her silver hair that was in such an elaborate coiffure that made Tenten wonder if she had arranged it herself or if she had help.

"_You'll give Sasuke many healthy sons!"_

The words were shouted silencing the table and having everyone turn and look at her. She was quite certain her face was on fire. She didn't dare look at Sasuke because she knew she'd been tempted to wipe off the smug look that was certain to be upon her face.

In truth, Sasuke wasn't the least bit smug. He was actually flabbergasted as to why his Sobo was sitting next to his fiance'. His mother promised him that she would sit her beside the Hyuuga and let Itachi deal with her. While it was true that Sasuke loved his grandmother dearly, it didn't stop him from acknowledging that she was a crazy old bat, maybe even more so than his father...although they say the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

"_Sobo!" _Sasuke pleaded, but the older woman waved a hand at him dismissively.

"What the Uchiha Clan needs are more strong healthy boys. And we need them quickly. I'm itching to hold my great grandsons in my arms since I'm going to die soon."

"You're not going to _die, _Sobo." Sasuke interjected.

"I will if I have to wait for _you_ to lose your virginity. The smartest thing the damned Senju have done in their entire existence is force you two knucklehead boys to get married. Other boys would have knocked up a girl or two accidentally by now, but not you two. If I've ever hated the Uchiha discipline at any occasion, it's on their rigidity with sex."

Sasuke looked at Itachi for help, but he was diverting the attention of his intended and making her face turn a vivid shade of red...or maybe she just heard everything his grandmother was saying. He was certain his own face was rather colorful at the moment.

"What about granddaughters?" Tenten said with a politeness that Sasuke somehow knew was feigned, but he was thankful that she slightly changed the topic anyway.

"Itachi and his blasted Hyuuga will have daughters. I suppose it's better that way anyway. If Sasuke had girls and they looked like him, they'd without a doubt be _ugly, _and we don't need that stain on the Uchiha name."

"And who's to say they wouldn't look like me?" Tenten inquired and Sasuke wished he could see her face so he could have some clue as to how she was reacting to his grandmother.

His grandmother studied Tenten for a long while before saying, "I suppose you do have a point, but it's best not to take chances."

Peals of laughter erupted from Tenten throat, causing Sasuke to let out a small sigh of relief. He glanced Itachi's way and saw him mouth the word '_ugly'_ causing him to scowl.

:::

**A/N: Better late than never? Sorry. I completely forgot until a few days ago.  
><strong>


	48. Touch: XIV

**Series: Touch**

**Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka**

Sakura wasn't exactly surprised when Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi returned to her looking like they had been through a war and lost. Intuitively she knew that the news they had gone to deliver to her master would not be taken lightly. She probably should have warned them, however, knowing Kakashi he would have brought her with them and used her as a human shield. Hence, she kept silent.

She didn't, on the other hand, expect her Master to make a house call just for her. After she had ensured their privacy Tsunade proceeded to give her a cursory check just to make sure there was nothing obvious wrong with her.

Sakura was quiet while her mentor checked her pupils to see if they were dilated. She did every test she could from the comfort of her home and she did it in complete and utter silence letting Sakura know that she was beyond angry. Sakura bit her bottom lip, trying to think of something to say that would alleviate the tension but nothing came to mind.

She wished the boys hadn't left her alone, but since her mentor had demanded it, she hadn't any choice in the matter.

Sakura sighed. "You're angry at me." Tsunade slowly turned and met her gaze steadily.

"Sakura you could have killed yourself."

"Which was something I was planning on doing in the first place."

"Then that's what you should have done." Sakura flinched and opened her mouth to counter but was unable to because her mentor cut her off. "Forbidden jutsu are called forbidden for a reason. They're dangerous and the people who use them are stupid. I've always thought better of you than that. What happened to make you do this?"

What did happen? How had she let them talk her into doing something so dangerous? Had she been _that _out of her mind?

"I don't know." Sakura said finally. Tsunade's lips thinned.

"I expect you at the hospital no later than tomorrow afternoon for a full check up. The same goes for your lover boys out there. If they don't come I'm taking it out on your hide." Sakura nodded her head.

Tsunade left shortly after her decree and one by one they entered her room and sat down on her bed. They all looked at her as if they expected her to break. Sakura blew out an exasperated breath.

"I'm fine. Really." Itachi reached for her hand and she almost pulled back, she stopped herself, remembering that she didn't need to. It was the first time she had touched him and could actually focus on him as a person rather than an object to get off with.

His hand was warm and it held hers firmly, almost as if he were afraid to let go. Sakura didn't remark upon it. Instead, she passed on the information that the Hokage had given her and they all nodded silently.

Now, Sakura had not lied when she said she was fine. However, there was something off about the whole situation and she couldn't figure out what it was.

That is until Sasuke felt the need to bury his face in her neck and Kakashi slid a hand under her shirt and rested it against her stomach. It was then that Sakura realized that while she no longer had the driving urge to touch them the same couldn't be said for them. What she didn't understand was why.


	49. Bound: Entrapment

**Series: Bound**

* * *

><p>Dinner with the Uchiha Clan was an unexpected affair. It was completely different from the cold, formal dinners with the Hyuuga Clan. The Uchiha were crude yet even she couldn't deny they were full of life. As much as Tenten didn't seem to want to be there she thrived among them, as if she had been given a place where she truly belonged.<p>

Hinata was envious.

"It's different isn't it?" At the whispered words of Itachi Uchiha Hinata could barely suppress a shiver. "To put it nicely they're eccentric, blunt, and nuts. However you can't choose your family."

Hinata frowned at his words. There was something hidden in the depths of his words that didn't fit with the person she was coming to view he was. There was an underlying tension that she didn't understand. "If given the chance would you leave them all?"

With just a simple question his personality changed once more. "If I did that then I couldn't have you all to myself, little red who is currently redless. Why did you defy me?"

Hinata raised her chin in defiance and yet blushing at the same time remembering the moment of weakness where she wished she had worn red. No one but her and Itachi would have known what it meant and yet she would have felt better as she faced Ino and Naruto in their happiness if she had someone of her own to please.

"I am not your chattel. Y-you can't make demands of me."

"Some would say that is exactly the relationship of a husband and wife. A man and his chattel."

"I would not."

"Oh? Then what is it that you expect to become of us, little red? There are only two ways that you can survive this upcoming year. You either fight the madness or embrace it. I highly doubt you have the strength of will to fight the Uchiha madness, although my sister in law just might have the strength of will, and if you embrace it then..."

Itachi chuckled and ran his fingers through Hinata's hair. She wanted to push his hand away from her. She didn't like him being so overly familiar. It made her more nervous than she already was.

At that moment Itachi heard his grandmother make her claims on the lack of beauty that Sasuke's children would have and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to screw with his brother's head. He earned a scowl and a profane gesture that no one noticed but him.

It was great being an older brother.

Hinata, though, thought he was mocking her. Her hands balled into fists on her lap the only expression of her anger. "Then what?"

Itachi brought his attention back to the woman at his side and looked down into her eyes. A slow smile made its way onto his lips. "If you embrace the madness, then there's no turning back from it. Then you'll be totally, irrevocably...mine. Although, I must admit that it is a rather favorable place to be."

Hinata's heart stopped long enough for a kernel of fear to embed itself within her. There had to be a third option.


	50. Touch: XV

**Series: Touch**

They shared an exam room and Sakura was the only one to find that odd which only served to increase her worry. They were for some reason afraid to let her out of their sight despite her many reassurances.

When Tsunade walked into the room to see the four of them her alarm mirrored Sakura's but instead of freaking out like Sakura was close to doing, she calmly asked, "What the hell are the three of you doing in here?"

Sakura looked out the corner of her eyes at the three men trying to hide the fact that she really wanted the answer to that question herself. "With all due respect Hokage-sama" Itachi began with a politeness that he was known for. "We started this together. We'd like to end it that way." The reply slightly loosened the knot in Sakura's stomach. Tsunade met Sakura's eyes briefly and Sakura nodded stating that she was okay with this before the older woman summoned Hinata inside to look at her chakra coils.

When Hinata determined that there was no trace of foreign chakra left within her system Sakura let out a huge sigh of relief. The Hyuuga heiress turned to leave, but Tsunade stopped her and asked her to scan the coils of Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi.

That was when they discovered that while the chakra was gone from Sakura's system, it still remained in the others.

The implications weren't lost on anyone.

* * *

><p>As far as Tsunade could tell there was no lasting physical damage associated with the foreign chakra. They'd have no issues being a shinobi. The same could not be said for the emotional damage which could possibly create problems physically. Tsunade theorized that the men would be unable to maintain a physical relationship with anyone other than Sakura.<p>

Had it just been one of them Tsunade would have pushed for the two to get married. It wasn't one of them though, it was three and one of them just so happened to be the future head of an entire clan. The blasted Uchiha Clan at that. She really didn't want to be involved in the mess.

Nevertheless, she was the Hokage...

"What are you going to do about this?" The question was addressed to Itachi since he was the biggest problem in this scandal. His answer floored the occupants of the room.

"I'll marry her."

The room thereafter exploded.

Kakashi was suddenly in Itachi's face. Most people knew Kakashi Hatake to be a laid back kind of man. He wasn't the type to start a confrontation, but he was certainly the type to end one. Itachi didn't bother to move when Kakashi grabbed a handful of his shirt, and Sakura let out a fearful, "Sensei!"

Sakura hadn't frozen in such a dangerous situation since she had been a genin. She didn't even notice Sasuke, as usual, protecting her and pulling her out of harm's way because Itachi and Kakashi were going to kill each other...in a very teeny tiny examination room. It honestly didn't seem like they cared who got caught in the crossfire. She supposed that was why Sasuke dragged her out of the room.

"Sakura, snap out of it." Sasuke growled causing Sakura to realize that Sasuke was literally dragging her out of the hospital-and she didn't have on anything besides a hospital gown.

She was mortified, but only briefly because her thoughts ran back to Itachi and Kakashi.

"We have to go back."

"The hell we do!"

"Sasuke!"

"The Hokage is there. She'll deal with it."

"All the more reason for us to go back! I don't want them getting in trouble over this!"

"Why do you even care so much?"

"Because he's my sensei! And Itachi is..."

"He's _not _your sensei. That's a title that belongs to the Godaime. They are just some guys you had the misfortune to have sex with."

Sakura stared at Sasuke astonished by his words. They were so cold, and something about them hurt her more than she cared to admit.

"Sasuke-kun...if they're that then what are you?"

Sasuke's lips flattened into a grim line. "You know what I am Sakura." He grabbed her arm once more forcing her to follow behind him.

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes because she honestly didn't know what he was.


	51. Bound: Wedding Day KakaSaku

The arrival of the wedding came swiftly for some and slowly for others.

Sakura, for her part, concerning her wedding day had mixed feelings. On the one hand, she dreaded it and wanted it over with. It was like a guillotine hanging over her head ready to drop at any moment.

She could admit to herself that had she truly been paired with Sasuke as she desired she would have been a nervous wreck trying to figure out a way she could possibly make her marriage last. While it was true, she was slightly worried that things would actually work out between Sasuke and Tenten she was no longer overly concerned with it because what were the chances of the author letting that happen? She could wait a year and then after that she would no longer be content to sit on the sidelines and wait for Sasuke to notice that she was one hell of a woman.

Sakura was aware that Kakashi wanted to follow the Hokage's orders, but that had to be mainly for two reasons. The first being the woman he had fallen for. He was running from her. Although it seemed weird that the Copy Ninja would run from any challenge, it was the only logical explanation. Besides, love made you do crazy things sometimes. The second reason being that the Hokage had actually ordered them to try and make a marriage work. Kakashi wasn't one to disobey orders. She didn't dare ask him to. She just didn't see how they could work anything out between them when they both wanted other people. It was a relationship that was doomed before it even began.

On the other hand the time she had spent with Kakashi preceding the wedding had been...fun. The Copy Ninja could be rather charming when he set his mind to it, although he tended to be infuriating at the same time. For some reason she liked the combination. Still, she really didn't want to compete against the woman he held in his heart. The idea made her uneasy.

:::

Not everyone's ceremony was held on the same day to allow those of them who were actually getting married to be able to attend the weddings of close friends. Sakura and Kakashi's wedding was a simple affair. She hadn't the time to find an elaborate dress. She actually felt such a thing would be inappropriate. She actually wore a soft green dress that she wore once to a wedding of a distant relative in Water Country. The dress was made of tulle and was fitted at the waist and flowed down to her feet, but didn't flare as it was a straight dress. It only had one strap and left her other shoulder bare.

Truthfully, she felt really awkward in the dress. She was a ninja and traipsing about in such clothes didn't seem practical and yet when she saw the expression on Kakashi's face when he saw her, even she supposed it was worth it. She bet he never thought she could look so pretty. Well, she had shown him.

Naruto came to her wedding. He was, of course, with Ino. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't come. She was okay with that. She wouldn't feel the need to attend his wedding in return. She didn't think she had it in her to watch him with another woman.

Although, she secretly hoped he hadn't attended because he couldn't bear to see her with anyone else.

She was a fool and she knew it.


	52. Touch: XVI

**Series: Touch**

* * *

><p>Her mind was a world of confusion as he walked her home. What was that supposed to mean? Sasuke and Sakura had always been just that, except you had to take out the word and. They led two separate lives. Only she loved him and he didn't know she was alive. That was the norm.<p>

Somehow, on their walk home, their fingers had become intertwined. He stopped dragging her along and she followed him willingly. Her heart raced at the feel of his hand and wrapped around hers. It was something she had longed for entirely too long.

When she looked at him, he always seemed to make her feel like she was a girl. It wasn't that it was a bad thing she just wanted more than to be reminded of the love that she had developed for him years ago. Things were different now—and given how intimate they had become things were _way_ different.

No sooner than they had entered her home, Sasuke backed her up against the door, blocking any attempt she might have made to exit with his hands. He brought his face close to hers and Sakura could feel his breath on her face as he asked, "Do you want to?"

Sakura's eyes locked on his lips because all she could think of doing was one thing, but she shouldn't because what Sasuke was feeling for her wasn't something that was born of its own initiative. It was contrived by the jutsu of an evil bastard. So she closed her eyes to resist the temptation before her. That didn't mean that she couldn't feel the heat of his body which was just as tantalizing as the sight of him before her.

His lips barely brushed hers as he said, "You didn't answer my question Sakura." Sakura pressed her head back into the wall to keep from closing the small distance between them. She had no idea that Sasuke could be such a tease. She would have believed it of her sensei, but not her Sasuke. Still, she loved it. Her breathing grew heavy and labored. Her hands rose of their own accord and rested against his chest. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to push him away or pull him closer. Her mind was a scattered mess.

Touching him, though, turned out to be a very foolish idea. The instant her hand made the connection all she could think about was that she has seen this man in all his glory.

And it was_ glorious_. Her eyes still remained closed which only made it easier for her to visualize what could be if she were little bolder, a little more daring, and little more naughty. Her eyes snapped open, and the moment she did so his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as bliss claimed her. Her hands fisted into his shirt, afraid he would pull away, but his arms wound themselves around her assuring her that he was not going anywhere.

"Sakura, answer my question."

Her mind had become foggy and she had no idea what it was that he had asked. Was it even important? Did she even care? She decided that she did when he avoided her attempts to kiss him once more.

"What question?"

"Do you want to marry my brother?" His mouth began to nibble on her neck and how was she supposed to have a conversation when he was doing _that_? More importantly, how was it possible that she was still standing? Her legs felt like that of a babe that was learning how to stand for the first time.

"N-n—"

A voice cut her off from the answer that she would have given. "This is low, even for you, little brother." Sakura froze. The ice in Itachi's voice ensured that she could do nothing else. The sheer malice in his voice—especially directed towards Sasuke was astonishing. Sasuke turned slowly to face Itachi blocking her from view.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?"

"I could ask the same of you." Sakura took that moment to peer around Sasuke's back to see Itachi's eyes flicker to her briefly before turning back to his brother.

Sakura saw Sasuke move his head slightly and somehow she knew he was scanning the room for Kakashi. How had they gotten in? A window?

"Worried?" Itachi asked, taking in the stiff set of Sasuke's shoulders.

"Tch."

Sakura made a move to put herself in between the Uchiha brothers, but Sasuke hissed, "Stay behind me!" So she stopped moving. Her heart began to pound in her chest, but for a different reason. She had a feeling that if she didn't do something blood would be spilled and blood spilled between brothers…tears pricked Sakura's eyes and she moved again only to find herself immediately wrapped in another set of arms. Her body stiffened in alarm until she realized who it was.

"I believe," Kakashi started pulling her closer and inhaling her hair, "that we have another problem on our hands and if we don't solve it soon someone or some ones will probably die."


	53. Touch: XVII

**Series: Touch**

**Pairing: ItaSakuSasuKaka**

* * *

><p>It was completely different being touched by her sensei without the aid of the jutsu. Logically speaking, she knew she had been intimate with the man on more than one occasion, but as his hands cupped her breasts and teasingly ran his thumb back in forth over her nipples she couldn't help but think how odd it was.<p>

Especially since Itachi and Sasuke watched him in fascination. Before they killed her, she didn't really care what they did so long as they did her. Now she had a little more scruples. Although, she wasn't sure how much more she had when his hands slipped under her shirt to cup her breasts directly.

She arched her back into his touch before realizing what she was doing. "Wait. Stop." Sakura pulled herself out of his arms and reluctantly and faced all three men. "I can't keep doing this." Sakura moved quickly when she sensed that Kakashi was going to show her how easy it would be for her to contradict herself.

"The three of you are not thinking straight."

"And how do you know what it is that we are thinking?" Itachi inquired, a smirk on his lips that made him entirely too attractive. Then she remembered what those lips, that tongue could actually do and proceeded to turn an interesting shade of red. "I think I know what you're thinking, but I bet you can't say the same."

"The pull you feel to me shouldn't be this intense."

"It isn't," Kakashi said suddenly becoming way too close for her sanity, "as intense as it was before, but it's still there and the need to touch you and be touched by you is still great. Especially since you haven't really touched us in days." He would have rubbed his body against hers in a kitten like fashion, but she squealed and jumped back when Itachi stalked closer. They circled her and she was reminded her of sleek majestic panthers just waiting for the opportunity to devour her.

She glanced at Sasuke pleadingly, but he looked as if he was having some sort of internal struggle. "Sasuke." She whispered and she knew he heard her because he flinched. She needed him to help her because she wasn't sure jutsu or not she'd be able to resist again if either man touched her. They were two of the most beautiful, desirable men in Konoha and they wanted her right that instant. She knew what they were capable of and only a fool wouldn't desire what they would freely give her.

"Leave her alone."

Neither Itachi nor Kakashi bothered to glance in Sasuke's direction after his demand. He was like an annoying fly flitting around their heads.

"You're making her uncomfortable…or was that your intention all along?" Sasuke asked coldly. This time his voice seemed to get through to them. They slowly stopped moving. Itachi stared at her intently while it seemed as if Kakashi was still waging a battle with himself. Sakura didn't move. She didn't know what would happen if she did so. Although she was breathing heavily. "Give her some space, damn it."

Itachi moved back immediately, but Kakashi wasn't so quick to join him. Sakura bit her lip to keep from whimpering. Something in Sasuke's eyes promised punishment (that she'd probably like) if she did so.

"Why aren't you affected as much as we are?" Itachi asked his brother to which Sasuke replied, "Because I've had more practice than both of you combined in denying myself Sakura's touch."


	54. Bound: Uchiha Wedding

**Series: Bound**

The Uchiha were very…impractical was the word that Tenten would use. They were outraged to find out that the Uchiha brothers wedding would be held without pomp and circumstance. They were also horrified to discover that there would not be two ceremonies, but one. And unfortunately, Tenten heard it from every Uchiha that happened to remember what she looked like. What she didn't understand was why they thought she cared.

They wouldn't let her wear sackcloth to her wedding. Apparently, they didn't like the connotation behind it, but she thought it was appropriate. Itachi, she had heard, found it amusing. She had obviously done something to displease the gods and needed to show them some form of repentance.

Since the Uchiha couldn't have the actual wedding they desired, they insisted that the people attending the ceremonies were limited. Which meant that she couldn't invite any of her friends. In truth, aside from her parents the only person who was there that she knew was Neji—and he was partially there for Hinata. Her own older brother hadn't been able to attend because he was sent out on a mission and she hated to admit how much she would have preferred that he was there.

She felt so lost.

Until they exchanged vows and Sasuke surprised her. "The circumstances are not great, my family is less than sane, and I'm a man you don't really know. Other marriages have started with less than that. They may have started with better. Some worked and some didn't. But I can give you something that throughout all this may comfort you. My devotion."

She had never heard Sasuke Uchiha speak so many words at one time since she had known him. She had never known him to be so eloquent. Despite herself, she was moved.

That was probably why the little voice in her head screamed, '_It's a trap!'_

* * *

><p>The Uchiha Clan was a pretentious lot. Itachi had always thought so even if he never said it out loud—or maybe he had, he just couldn't conveniently recall ever doing so. However, the Hyuuga Clan was on a level that he was unaccustomed to and truth be told he didn't want to be accustomed to. They were stuffy, anal bastards who had little to do, but criticize <em>everything. <em>

His bride to be was as pale as a sheet and it wasn't his doing. It made him angry. The only thing that slightly appeased him was that his little bride looked exquisite in the red she chose to wear at their wedding.

When they exchanged vows his words didn't make a single member of the Uchiha Clan flinch. Perhaps they were immune to him. The Hyuuga Clan, on the other hand, were ready to start a war.

"I promise not to beat you…excessively."

He ignored the Hokage's sigh, his brother's muffled laughter, and looked down expectantly for little red's reply.

"A-and I promise not to kill you…while you're awake. Sleep with one eye open, h-husband."

He heard his sister-in-law howl and couldn't help but smirk. Maybe their was hope for his little red after all.


	55. Bound: Regretted Wedding NaruIno

**Series: Bound**

* * *

><p>Naruto nearly swallowed his tongue on his wedding day to Ino. While he was aware that she was a beautiful woman, on that particular day she was stunning. He couldn't, for the life of him, see anyone else, but her. He heard voices, but they were unimportant. She was the complete and utter center of his attention.<p>

When she finally reached his side, he took her hand in his and he didn't ever want to let go.

"You're beautiful."

Ino chuckled and blushed prettily.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "No, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you!"

Before Ino could reply a voice interrupted them.

"Um, Hokage here trying to marry you two knuckleheads so shut up and listen before someone gets bashed in the head."

Thereafter, silence reigned. When they exchanged vows the Hokage was the only one to regret the wedding. Just looking at Ino and Naruto she wished she could have found some way to give the two the opportunity to date like a normal couple because it was so obvious that they had the best chance out of all of them to make it work. She hated that she had to force them.

* * *

><p>After the wedding, as Naruto and Ino were the last ones of the first batch to be married, the Hokage went to her office and pulled out her hidden bottle of sake and took a drink. She wasn't surprised when she was soon joined by Shikamaru Nara. She grabbed an extra bottle and passed him one because she truthfully wasn't in the mood to share.<p>

They drank in silence that was interrupted when Shikamaru asked the question that had obviously been nagging at him for quite some time.

"Hokage-sama, how, if I may ask, did you come up with these particular pairings?"

"Why?"

"They are quite the odd matches. Logically speaking Naruto should have been with Hinata and Sasuke should have been with Sakura."

"And who would you have put with Itachi?"

"Ino." He said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "Sakura and Ino as sister in laws would have helped immensely when dealing with the Uchiha family insanity."

"And what about Kakashi?"

Shikamaru frowned. That only left Tenten and for some reason he just couldn't imagine the two together under any circumstances. It just didn't make sense.

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room, Nara. You understand me?"

Shikamaru nodded, suddenly sorry he asked in the first place.

"You've made your choices known as to how you would pair everyone up. If you were Kage, what would you do if one of our most powerful shinobi came to you because he had found out your plans ahead of time and demanded to be paired with a particular kunoichi and if you didn't would leave the village?"

"I'd reason with him."

"And do you believe logic works on love?" Shikamaru frowned. He had never been in love so it wasn't something he could answer. "I cannot afford to lose this particular shinobi. So I acquiesced to his demands."

"The shinobi was Kakashi."

"Yes."

"And then the others…"

"I could never pair Naruto with Hinata. The Uchiha would take that as a sign that we trusted the Hyuuga more than the Uchiha. You know they hate each other."

"But they have no daughters of age to marry Naruto."

"Yes, but the Uchiha are insane."

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his head. "Then the Uchiha/Hyuuga union was an effort to end the animosity between the two clans." Tsunade nodded. "And Sasuke and Tenten? What about them?"

"In the end she would be the only female that Sasuke was with that Sakura wouldn't obsess over. She'd assume that things would never work out and she'd let her guard down."

"And possibly, accidentally return the love that Kakashi has for her."

"Bingo."


	56. Touch: XVIII

**Series: Touch**

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't believe her ears at the admission she heard from Sasuke. That was a confession wasn't it? His behavior towards her wasn't all the fault of the jutsu. He had feelings for her! She wanted to move and throw herself into his arms, but she didn't think that would go over well given the actions of Itachi when he found her in Sasuke's arms earlier. She had to be cautious and not show even a hint of the elation that she felt inside.<p>

"What do we do?" Sakura asked softly. They certainly couldn't go on as they had been. She couldn't be with all of them for so many reasons. It wasn't socially accepted, she was in love with Sasuke, and the Uchiha Clan would probably murder her if they even tried it.

Looking at Kakashi told her he had plenty of ideas of what they could do. Sakura's face erupted in flames and she directed her attention to a spot on the wall. Would it always be this way between these three men even if they did somehow manage to find some sort of solution? She was no longer drawn to them, but that didn't mean that she couldn't still feel their touch on her skin nor remember the ecstasy it created. She couldn't live this way.

Although, what disturbed Sakura the most was that she didn't just speak up and say that she wanted Sasuke. She loved Sasuke. She always had. So why was she hesitating? The men were deep in thought and she oddly found them to be very attractive in the process. Sakura glanced at Itachi who only graced her with his profile. He was visually stunning. There wasn't a woman in Konoha whose eye he couldn't catch by mere accident. Then there was her sensei. He was fourteen years older than her and yet even with that age, he was still sexier than any man she had ever come across. Logically speaking, there was nothing to think about regarding him. Yet walking away from what they could be didn't sit well with her.

She didn't know what to do.

"We can't all share her—at least not to anyone's knowledge." Itachi murmured. Sakura's stray thoughts suddenly snapped back to reality at Itachi's words. She was stunned that the word 'share' had even been used in the first place. While it was true that under the jutsu they had shared her, that was the exception—not the rule. They were out of their minds at that time. However, apparently she was the only one 'in' her mind at the present.

"I don't see why _you_ should have her at all in any capacity." Kakashi stated rather calmly. "The Uchiha clan will have your head—both of your heads if they realize their heirs are sharing a woman. She should come with me." Itachi took a threatening step closer to Kakashi, who merely raised a brow at the younger man.

Sakura suddenly felt like a piece of meat and she felt the first stirrings of anger take root in her heart. She knew if she let things go on what she would know exactly what happened in Tsunade's office when she had been dragged out by Sasuke. Not to mention no one was asking her what she thought, nor what she wanted. Their only concern was for themselves. It was amazing to her that it came down to that after all they had been through together.

"Enough." She said the words softly which should have given a hint to Sasuke and Kakashi just how furious she was. There were degrees to Sakura's temper. When she was loud and abrasive that typically meant she wasn't really angry at all—or at the very least would get over her anger quickly. However, when she was quiet and subdued with her anger that typically meant bad things for everyone involved.

All three men turned and looked at Sakura after her softly spoken word. Sasuke stood stiff and frozen while Kakashi regarded her silently. Itachi took a step closer to her, but Sakura threw up a hand warding off him coming any closer. A sickly saccharine smile filled their vision and an aura that was decadently sweet filled the room.

"I apologize if my earlier question of 'what do we do' was misleading." Sakura giggled. "I can't believe I was silly enough to do such a thoughtless thing." The pleasantness in Sakura's voice disappeared and was replaced by cold hard steel. "What I really meant was what will_ I_ do?"


End file.
